Helles Kreuz: la formacion del grupo
by Ashiba
Summary: Un asesina solitaria es integrada al Weib...¿Qué cosas pueden ocurrir? [Aviso: nunca vi la serie de television ni un manga! Fic terminado
1. Default Chapter

**Simbología.**

**-. . .- diálogos**

**-". . ."- pensamientos**

**(. . .) aclaraciones o comentarios de los personajes**

**/. . ./ comentarios míos**

**Capitulo 1:** _"La oscuridad de mi ser y la integración a un nuevo grupo."_

Moví mi **Bichwa **con agilidad y acabé con mi objetivo.

¿Hace cuánto que **estoy en este trabajo**? Yo diría que hace unos **dos años**.

¿Qué fue lo que sentí la primera vez que maté a mi objetivo? La verdad, no lo recuerdo. Sólo me **concentraba en hacer mi trabajo**, para **recibir mi paga**. **No lo hacía por que sí**, **tenía** mis **motivos**. **Si no tenía plata **no **podía comprar "las drogas" que** me **mantienen viva **(aquí la palabra droga tiene significado de medicamentos). **Hace unos años**, **diría **que **esto** **es **una **locura**, pero **ahora** las **cosas** son **totalmente distintas**. Guardé mi **Bichwa** y entre a un local. Me dirigí al baño y allí me topé con mi bolsa, justo donde la había dejado: en un hueco detrás del lavabo. Dentro de la bolsa había ropa común y corriente, no como la que yo tenía: **botas negras, jeans negros, remera de mangas largas negra, un cinturón** donde guardaba **mi Bichwa y una capa negra**. Tomé la remera de tres cuartos de manga color violeta, me saqué la capa y comencé a cambiarme. Si no fuera porque vivo en un edificio vigilado las 24 hs el día, no me cambiaría de ropa. Al terminar de vestirme y guardar todo mi uniforme en la bolsa, me aleje del local y fui directo para mi casa. Vivía en el decimoquinto piso del lugar. Entré y subí a mi departamento, me cambié y me fui a dormir sin saber lo que me esperaba.

Por la mañana me dirigí a **Kritiker**.

Hola-dije entrando a la habitación en donde entrenaba con mi **Bichwa.**

**-Kumi**-dijo sorprendida una joven de cabellos violetas y ojos violetas claros.

Maestra- dije yo e hice una reverencia

Por favor, **Kumi** no hay necesidad de que hagas eso, ya no soy tu maestra-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yo todavía no la pase en conocimiento maestra, por eso seguirá siendo mi maestra hasta que tenga más conocimiento que usted-dije con mi acostumbrada frialdad.

¡Como sea¿A qué vienes?-preguntó mi maestra

Vengo a recibir mi paga y a entrenar más, ayer casi no lo logró.-comenté

Como quieras-dijo mi maestra-me has ahorrado preguntar por ti en tu edificio-dijo mi maestra

¿Por qué?-pregunté

...Porque...me han dado una noticia... que no te gustará mucho-contestó

A sí¿Cuál es?- pregunté, grave error, no debí haber dicho eso

Te integrarán a un grupo-dijo como un rayo

¿QUÉ?-fue lo único que pude gritar furiosa

La integración será dentro de una semana-dijo mi maestra

No puede ser otra persona que se integre a ese grupo-sugerí

Tú eres la mejor de nuestras asesina solitarias.-dijo

Pero¿Tengo que ser yo?-repliqué molesta

Sí, tú eres la única capacitada para esta misión.-

Pero...-

Ni una palabra más, Kumi-dijo mi maestra.-dentro de una semana **Manx** te llevará al lugar en donde ellos viven y te instalaras allí.-

¿Ellos¿Son todos hombres?-pregunté

Sí-contestó mi maestra

¡Genial! son con lo que me llevó peor-exclamé

¡Oye! si tu te llevas mal con las mujeres y los hombres¿Con quién te llevas bien?-preguntó mi maestra

Con los gatos-contesté

Entonces te vas a llevar más o menos bien con ellos-

¿Por?-

El **lugar en donde viven se llama la casa en donde viven los gatitos**-dijo mi maestra

Pase una semana estudiando los expedientes de cada uno de ellos. Su carácter, sus armas, su capacidades, sus gustos, su pasado...su pasado daba mucho que decir, por su pasado tenían ese carácter, esa razón que tenían para ser asesinos. Yo era asesina porque quería vengar a las únicas personas de este país que me aceptaron y no me preguntaron nada, yo siempre fui así como lo soy ahora (a excepción de que ahora soy asesina).

El expediente que me llamo la atención fue el de un joven que tenía la misma edad que yo, su nombre era **Ran Fujimiya**, pero por lo que le sucedió se cambió el nombre a **Aya**, el nombre de su hermana. Entró a **Kritiker** en primavera de este año, y sin embargo sabía manejar muy bien la **katana **y era un asesino experto, entre otras cosas.

Luego estaba un tal **Omi Tskiyono**, era el más joven del grupo y tenía a penas 17 años de edad. Él es el miembro más antiguo de ese grupo. Tenía una gran afición por las computadoras y cosas similares

"Como **Melani**"-pensé y una expresión fría apareció en mi rostro. Hace dos años que me fui de mi país natal y me vine aquí. Allí deje todo: mis "amigos", mi trabajo, mi familia, mi nombre. Aún no sé porque lo hice, sé que solo tenía ganas de irme de allí dejar todo y empezar de nuevo, pero no sé por qué decidí venir a Japón.

En fin, dejando ese incomodo tema atrás, continué leyendo los expedientes de cada uno, hasta reconocer a cada uno y diferenciarlo del otro. Luego, desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche la pasaba entrenando en **Kritiker**, sin descanso. Después de todo si quería sorprenderlos y demostrar que soy superior a ellos tengo que perfeccionar mis técnicas.

Muy bien hecho, **Kumi**-dijo mi maestra con su semblante serio- Solo hay un pequeño problema: tu tobillo-

¡Maldición!-exclamé furiosa, hace unos días, en mi última misión me lastimé el tobillo-¿Cómo es que te das cuenta?-

Porque tus movimientos son muy lentos cuando estas herida, en cambio, son muy rápidos, cuando estas sana-

maldición-murmuré

Descansa, es todo por hoy-dijo mi maestra-mañana es el gran día-

¿Mañana?-pregunté extrañada

Sí mañana, hoy es el último día, mañana se cumple una semana-dijo mi maestra

No me había dado cuenta, Pensé que faltaban dos días más. Me dirigí a mi casa e hice mi equipaje. Luego me acosté en mi cama y terminé durmiéndome. A la mañana, me duché, desayuné y me aburrí el resto de la tarde, ya que a las 6:00 PM iba a ser la integración, por así decirlo. A las 5:30, ya estaba en **Kritiker** con equipaje y todo. Recuerdo que aquel día hacía frío, cosa común ya que estábamos en otoño.

Veo que llegaste temprano, **Kumi**- dijo **Manx** /no pondré la descripción, porque ya dben saber/-Espera aquí un segundo.-

Yo no dije palabra alguna, ni allí ni en todo el viaje. Cuando llegamos vi el cartel que decía: **"Koneko No Sumu Ie"**. La casa donde viven los gatitos, si, estaba en el lugar correcto.

Manx entró al local y yo la seguí, adentro era una floristería. No me sorprendí, ya que era muy usual tener ese tipo de coartadas. Detrás del mostrador había un chico de 17 años, al cual pude identificar como **Omi Tskiyono**. Él joven tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, yo, por mi parte, no entendía como una persona con un pasado muy oscuro y triste podía sonreír y ser alegre.

Konichiwa, **Manx**-dijo **Omi**, y luego notó que yo venía detrás de **Manx**. Era fácil verme, porque quién no resalta con el cabello violeta oscuro por los hombros y ojos violetas oscuros, seria y vestida con ropa común y corriente- Konichiwa. . . ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

De ella es precisamente de quién vengo a hablarles- dijo Manx.

Seguro que desea hablar con todo el grupo-dijo Omi y nos hizo pasar a Manx y a mí a dentro de la casa. /No voy a describirla solo diré que hay una escalera de madera al lado de la semi-pared que separaba al living del comedor-cocina/

El resto del grupo estaba en el living a excepción de un joven de cabellos morochos que no tardó en bajar, a quién identifiqué como **Ken Hidaka**. Todo se fijaron en mi, yo seguía con mi mirada seria y fría, y miraba a todos y a cada uno, identificándolos por sus nombres y sus nombres claves. Miré por un rato más al joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos violetas, su expresión fría y seria era igual que la mía, lo pude identificar como **Aya Fujimiya**. Ignoró las razones por las cuales me fijé más tiempo en el que en los demás.

Chicos, les quiero presentar a la asesina solitaria más eficiente de Kritiker.-dijo Manx

Mi nombre es **Kumi Hida**, mi nombre clave es **Bengal** y desde hoy hasta que Persia lo desee seré la nueva integrante de su grupo-dije sin dejar mi aspecto frío y serio de lado.

¿QUÉ?-gritaron los chicos, yo por mi parte, sonreí discretamente: ellos reaccionaron de la misma manera que yo, cuando me enteré de ello.

Lo que escucharon-dijo **Manx**- Ella se integrará a su grupo y hasta nuevo aviso se quedará aquí-

Manx, cuando nos hablaste de nuevo integrante, te olvidaste de aclaran si era hombre o mujer-dijo un joven de un año más grande que yo, a quién identifiqué como **Yohji Kudo**.

Como sea-dije yo fríamente-Yo no estoy aquí por gusto, así que no invadan mi espacio personal y todo estará bien.-

¿Y que les pareció, cualquier cosa escríbanme. Bichwa es una espada japonesa que era considerada como la favorita de los asesinos

Próximo capitulo: "El comienzo de una nueva amistad"

Kumi Hida.


	2. El comienzo de una nueva amistad

Simbología:

.-abc- : dialogo

.-"abc"- : pensamientos

.(abc) : aclaraciones del personaje que narra

./...: comentarios mios

.--------------------------------------------------------- :cambio de ecena

.------------------------ : cambia el personaje que narra

Vallamos al capitulo:

**Capitulo 2:**_ "El comienzo de una nueva amistad"_

**Manx** comenzó a explicar la misión. Se traba de unos **traficantes de órganos **que **secuestraban** a las **chicas** entre 17 **y 30 años edad **todos los **11 de cada mes**. Daba la casualidad que **todas** esas chicas **estaban** en **coma o con graves heridas**. **No dejaban ni rastro** al **desaparecer **y **apaerecían muertas sin** ciertos **óraganos,** **dos meses después** de la desaparición. **_Nuestro_** **trabajo** **era encontrar al hombre detrás** **de todo **esto, **matarlo** y **rescatar** a las** chicas **que **quedan vivas**. Decirlo es muy simple, hacerlo es más dificil de lo que parece.

**Durante** toda **la explicación** **pude notar** que **Ran** **estaba preocupado** por _algo_. **Yo sabía** que _ese_ _algo_ **era** su **hermana**, que **había caido **en **coma 3,** **luego** **de** una **explosión** **en** el **lugar** en **donde trabajaban **sus **padres**, que actualmente, estos **_estan muertos_**. _No pude evitar sentir_ algo de _tristeza_, yo _nunca_ _me puse en su lugar, _ni _estuve en su lugar_, _yo estuve _en el **_lugar de su hermana_**. Aún recuerdo todo lo que sucedió: yo conducía, recién en ese entoces estaba aprendiendo a manejar y me chocaron de costado, fue un colectivo. Terminé con graves heridas en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo. No sé si fue un sueño o fue una realidad, pero recuerdo que todas las personas que me vinieron a visitar, yo las podía ver y las oía hablar, pero yo no podía contestarles ni hacer nada por el estilo.

¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación en donde dormiré?-pregunté a los chicos, luego de que Manx se fuera.

Subiendo las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la derecha-me contestó **Ken**- Si quieres puedo llevar tu equipaje a tu habitación-se ofreció

No, gracias, puedo yo sola-dije con mi tono de frialdad y comencé a subir las escaleras.

En cuanto apoye mi pie en el primer escalón, sentí un profundo dolor en mi tobillo herido, cosa rara, ya que hace una semana que me lastimé, y para estas alturas, ya debería estar curado por completo. Sin darle importancia al asunto seguí subiendo las escaleras, dos pasos antes de llegar a mi destino escuché que **Yohji **dijo algo como: "Se parece a **Aya-kun**". La verdad no me sorprendió escuchar eso, ya que mis oidos estan muy desarrollados y puedo escuchar una conversación a 20 mts de distancia si yo lo quisiera.

Al entrar a lo que sería mi habitación de ahí hasta nuevo aviso, vi que había una cama de una plaza con sabanas blancas, sobre la cama estaba una ventana con cortinas blancas. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de luz de madera con un velador, del lado contrario del velador había un armario de madera, y al lado, había un escritorio con una silla, y arriba del escritorio dos recpisas. Yo llevaba dos maletas: en una, con mi ropa normal y mi ropa para las misiones , y en la otra llevaba mis armas, mi laptop, mi libros y mis medicamentos. Puse todo en el lugar correspondiente y cuidando que mis medicamentos estuvieran cerca de mí para cuando los necesitara. Al terminar tomé el libro que había empezado a leer hace dos años (un libro del tamaño de un diccionaro familiar) y bajé al living.

Más o menos eran las 8:00 PM, y si no me equivocaba deberían estar preparando la cena. Fui al living y me senté en un silló y comencé a leer. No sé quién estaba en aquella sala porque no me importó en lo más minimo. Comencé a leer, pero por alguna razón, no podía concentrarme en lo que leía, lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza eran los recuerdos de aquel incidente.

--------- Flash Back

_-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?-_escuché la voz afligida de mi madre

_-Tiene graves fracturas en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza-_contestó el doctor_-Usted decide si quiere que siga viviendo, o quiere que la desconectemos.-_

_-Ella seguirá con vida, aún hay esperanza de que viva-_oí que decía mi madre_-pocas, pero hay-_

_-Señora ella se encuentra en coma 3-_dijo el doctor

--------- Fin Flash Back

**Kumi**-dijo **Omi**

Hmn.-di como respuesta, mientras fingía leer

¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos a **Ken-kun **y a mí a poner la mesa?-preguntó **Omi**

Yo me levanté mi me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a poner la mesa, no medié palabra en ningún momento.

Vi que estabas leyendo un libro-observó **Ken**

Es un libro que habla sobre la historia de la filosofía, **Hidaka**.-me limité a contestar. Al parecer deje sorprendido a **Ken **porque lo llamé por su apellido cuando ni siquiera se lo pregunté-Sé todo sobre ustedes, he pasado la última semana estudiando todo sobre ustedes. Siempre me fijo en todo, no piensen que no me preparé-Y allí rompí mi record de hablar dos oraciones.

De pronto, oí sonar mi celular en mi habitación.

Disculpen voy a guardar el libro y vuelvo-dije, tome mi libro y me dirigí a mi habitación, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de mi tobillo, cuando llegué a mi habitación el teléfono seguía sonando

Hola-dije en japonés cuando atendí

¿Qué dijo?-escuché en español, inmediatamente corte. Esa voz era la voz de una persona de mi pasado

"¿Cómo consiguieron mi número de teléfono?"-me pregunté asustada. Quizás solo fue equivocación, porque ellas no saben mi número. Apagué el teléfono, bajé y reanudé lo que estaba haciendo. Durante toda la comida no pronuncié palabra. Cuando todos terminaron, me levante, me puse mi abrigo y fui hacia la puerta.

Saldré a caminar un poco.-dije- Más o menos volveré a las 10:00-

Durante toda la caminata pude apreciar una noche otoñal de Japón. Siempre me gustó escuchar el silencio del lugar, me ayudaba a despejar mi mente. Pero aquella vez, no me sirvió de nada. Lo único que había en mi mente era la misión y mi pasado accidente. Continué caminando unos minutos más cuando comencé a tener un ataque. Sentí que mis bronquios se tapaban y no podía respirar, eso ya me había pasado muchas veces. Comencé a toser. Despacio, muy despacio me senté en el piso y comencé a revolver mi abrigo en busca de mi medicamento. Cuando lo encontré, me saqué el abrigo y me remangué la manga izquierda. Quité la curita que tenía y abrí el medicamento. Rápidamente llené una jeringa que tenía sin abrir, y sin esperar un segundo más, me apliqué la vacuna. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mis bronquios se abrían y me dejaban respirar. Me quedé un rato para tranquilizarme.

Qué raro-me comenté a mi misma-Creo que la presión esta haciendo que estos ataques sean más frecuentes.-

Sin esperar un segundo más, regresé a la casa. Allí me encontré con la casa totalmente vacía, sin el rastro de un ser viviente en aquella habitación. Subí a mi habitación. Nada no escuchaba ningún ruido, solo la respiración de los cuatro miembros del **Weib Kreuz**. Entre a mi habitación, me puse la ropa para dormir y me acosté. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida

A las 3:00 AM escuché una puerta abrirse y me desperté inmediatamente. De puntillas de pie salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Vi a una silueta moverse en la oscuridad y supuse que era **Ran**, porque, con la misión que nos fue asignada, quién que tuviera una hermana menor en coma 3 no iría a visitarla a estas horas de la noche y más si es una persona orgullosa.

¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta?-me preguntó **Ran** sin moverse de donde estaba.

Desde que abriste la puerta de tu habitación-contesté-Sabes, tengo un oído muy desarrollado.-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me preguntó

Yo, nada. Solo estoy aquí por curiosidad-contesté-No tengo la más mínima intención de detenerte en tu salida para ir a ver a tu hermana Aya-

¿Cómo sabes que…?-

¿Cómo sé que tienes una hermana?-completé- Lo sé porque investigué todo sobre ustedes-contesté-No sabré su historia de vida, pero al menos sé lo que fueron antes de convertirse en asesinos, y también sé las razones de cada uno, entre otras cosas.-

Veo que viniste preparada-comentó él

Si quiero demostrar que soy buena en este trabajo, tengo que estar bien preparada-contesté

**Ran** prendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en uno se los sillones. Yo me acerqué despacio, procurando que no me doliera el tobillo y no levantar sospechas., cosa que ninguna de las dos cosas pude lograr.

¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?-preguntó **Ran**

Creo que va mejorando-comenté sentandome- Valla, mi maestra tenía razón. No soy buena actriz-

Los demás no lo notaron, o al menos eso creo-dijo él

Si no lo notaron, eso quiere decir que no soy ni buena ni mala actriz-

¿Cuál es tu razón de ser lo que sos?-me preguntó cambiando de tema

Mi razón…Si no tengo dinero, no puedo vivir.-contesté-necesito plata para comprar las drogas.-

¿Qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó él haciendo referencia a mi enfermedad

Es una especie de asma de esfuerzo físico-contesté yo- Si no tomo mi medicamento, se me tapan los bronquios cuando corro o salto, incluso cuando camino. Pero si lo tomo, puedo hacer todo eso y mucho más. Pero volviendo al tema principal, escucha, sé que tú hermana esta en coma 3 y por eso tú eres así de frío, eres así porque sufres por su estado. Ella, aunque no lo sepas, también esta sufriendo.-

Él se quedó callado para ver que rumbo iba a tomar lo que yo le iba a decir.

No creas que no sé lo que lo pasó a tu hermana y a tu familia -dije- Sé que estas sufriendo y darías todo para que ella vuelva a abrir sus ojos. Yo lo sé, sé como te sientes, después de todo, yo pasé por algo similar. Es terrible ver que los seres que te rodean están tristes y mal emocionalmente, es terrible verlo todo, pero no poder decir nada para calmar su tristeza, su llanto. Yo sé lo que se siente, a pesar que no lo viví en forma directa. Yo deseaba despertar y hablar, pero me era imposible hacerlo. Tu hermana también está sufriendo, **Ran**. Lo sé, sé que es estar en coma, ver a tus seres queridos desde tu interior, verlos tan clara y tan nítidamente, oírlos hablar y llorar, y sin embargo no puedes hacer nada. A veces ellos no lloran, pero su dolor esta en sus ojos.-

Entiendo que tu estuviste en la misma situación que mi hermana, ¿pero como puedes sentir lo mismo que yo siento si no lo viviste?-me preguntó él, esta vez yo pude notar en sus ojos una sombra de tristeza.

Hay veces que uno puede sentir lo que siente el otro-contesté-Es más fácil vivirlo que explicarlo.- Esta vez mi tono de voz no era serio incluso parecía ser dulce.-Pero creeme cuando te digo que no es para nada lindo vivir.-

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el cual ambos nos miramos a los ojos: puede ver frialdad, tristeza y serieda, aunque también puede ver una sombra en sus ojos, a la cual intuí que era la tristeza de su pasado.

Como dije, no pienso detenerte-dije luego de un rato largo-pero pienso ir contigo, claro si no te molesta **Ran**-

Mientras me digas Aya, puedes ir-dijo él

No soy de aceptar las condiciones de los demás, pero esta vez, porque Abisinio me dejará ir a ver a su hermana, **solo por esta vez**, aceptaré la condición-contesté-Esperame a que me cambié y vamos Ra...**Aya**-

Subí a mi habitación, me puse la ropa que tenía preparada para usar en la mañana: una remera de mangas largas marrón, unos jeans verdes, unas zapatillas negras y una campera de corderoy de color verde. Al bajar me dirigí directamente a la puerta y fuimos a buscar el auto. Nos subimos al auto, **Ran** en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del acompañante.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviando la parte en que llegasmos y estacionamos, pasamos a la parte en que estamos adentro del Hospital. Admito que sentí miedo y tristeza por estar allí de nuevo. Miedo, no me gusta estar en aquellos lugares, me trae malos recuerdos, y tristeza, por tener que ver sufrir a personas. Llegamos a lahabitación de Aya-chan y entramos. Mientras yo me acercaba a la cama en donde reposaba Aya-chan, **Ran** colocó un ramo de rosas en el florero de la mesita de luz.

Parece que esta durmiendo, pero...la verdad es que no lo esta-dije contemplandola.

**Ran** (para mí es Ran, pero, Aya-kun es pasable) permaneció en silencio contemplando a su hermana. Yo me sientó en un lado de la cama en donde ella reposaba. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a hablarle en susurros apenas audibles.

Sé que tu nombre es Aya-chan-comencé-Mi nombre es **Kumi Hida**. Seguramente te preguntarás quién soy, por qué estoy aquí y cómo es que sé tu nombre. Pues verás, la primera repuesta es que, como dije antes, soy Kumi Hida, tengo 20 años, soy oriunda de Argentina y podría seguir contandote más sobre mí, pero nunca terminaría. La segunda, estoy aquí por simple curiosidad, tenía ganas de conocerte, así que le pedí a tu hermano que me trajera aquí y bueno aquí estoy. La tercera respuesta es que sé tu nombre por el simple hecho de que he leido cosas sobre tu hermano y me enteré de tí, y me surgió la curiosidad de conocerte. También estoy aquí para decirte que sigas peleando para vivir. Además, si mueres, muchas personas, incluyendo yo y tu hermano, se pondrían tristes. Además, dudo que pueda ver a tu hermano más frío que el hielo puro...-dije con algo similar a una sonrisa.-...Así que, por el bien del mundo, despierta pronto.-

Aya-kun y yo nos fuimos en dirección al auto sin mediar palabra alguna. Ya cuando estabamos a mitad del camino, Aya-kun fue el que tomo la palabra:

Cuando le hablastes a mi hermana, no parecías la Kumi que se mostró el día de hoy con nosotros.-comentó

¿Te digo la verdad? Ni yo sé por qué lo hice.-comenté...no sé porque pero, por alguna razón, me sentía bien al estar con **Ran** /Al parecer no se va a acostumbrar a decirle Aya-kun...¬¬ y no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos...¬¬, era como si hablaba con alguien que conocía desde hace mucho...por alguna razón lo consideré como...¿mi amigo?...de verdad algo raro me esta pasando.

.----------------------------------------------------------------

En en **aeropuerto internacional de Japon**...

Al fin llegamos!-exclamó **Yuka** contenta- Por fin de nuevo aquí!-

Yuka, no es para tanto.-dijo **Melani**-Solo vinimos aqui por una razón.-

No me lo hagas acordar.-contestó **Natali **notoriamente molesta- Si no fuera porque ella se fue del grupo, aún estariamos en Argentina.-

Miralo como un pre-gira-comenté

Pero **Iris**! Nosotras estabamos comodamente en Argentina y si no fuera porque **Bianca** se fue y ustedes decidieron ir a buscarla, aún estariamos en nuestra tierra natal!Además tú y yo no sabemos manejar este idioma-

Entonces, miralo como un viaje educativo-dije

¡Eres el colmo!-gritó Natali

Natali deja de gritar! Llamas la atención.-dijo Melani

Mejor callen y vallamos a nuestro hotel-sugerí yo

Nosotras estamos aqui para buscar a nuestra amiga y compañera y cantante del grupo **"Helles"**, llamada **Bianca **(que quedé claro: ella le dio el nombre al grupo). Vinimos a buscarla, pero terminamos metidas en algo que nunca nos hubieramos imaginado...

capitulo dos, terminado! Creo que me salio un poco largo jeje...¬¬

Siento mucho que no se parezca en nada al primer cap, pero no soy buena paramantener una historia en el que el personaje no cambie su manera de narrar (O al menos eso se pareció a mí)

Bueno aquí conocieron una parte del pasado de Kumi y a estas extrañas chicas que vienen a buscar a una tal Bianca ¿Quién será esa tal Bianca?¿La encontraran?¿Cómo reaccionara esta al volver a ver a ese cuarteto de chicas?

Contestó Review /hablo en singular porque solamente me escribieron uno/

**Hally362**: Gracias por el Review, me gustó mucho y gracias por los animos! y me alegra que te guste el caracter de Kumi...aunque me cuesta manejarla... jeje... espero que sigas leyendo mi fic! Y me gustó mucho el último cap de tu fic!

¿Les gustó?

Proximo capitulo: _"El rapto, las heridas y personas de mi pasado"_

Kumi Hida.


	3. Rapto, heridas, personas parte 1

Simbología:

.-abc- : dialogo

.-"abc"- : pensamientos

.(abc) : aclaraciones del personaje que narra

./...: comentarios mios

.--------------------------------------------------------- :cambio de ecena

.------------------------ : cambia el personaje que narra

**Capitulo 3**_: "El rapto, las heridas y presonas de mi pasado" Parte 1_

/En tokio, Japon, en el Koneko No Sumu Ie. Relata Kumi Hida/

Son las 7:45 am. Ran y yo volvimos a eso de las 4:00 am, así que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra salida nocturna. Todos estabamos en la cocina-comedor desayunando.

.-Hoy es 11-comenté fríamente.-¿Ya esta todo listo para esta noche?-

.-Casi...-dijo Omi

.-¿A qué se debe que el trabajo este incompleto?-pregunté bebiendo un poco de mi té

.-Pues...verás, hay dos chicas que pueden ser las próximas victimas.-contestó Omi

.-Entonces, habrá que separarse, y vigilar a las dos posibles victima-sugerí-En todo caso, los que cuidan a la que no es, a último momento, pueden dirigirse al otro lugar.-

.-La distancia entre ambos hospitales es muy grande-dijo Ken-Cuando el otro grupo llegué, los secuestradores ya se habrán ido o muerto.-

.-No pueden morir.-dije- Seguramente los secuestradores serán solo una extensión del que es la cabeza. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es impedir que se lleven a la victima y colocar un rastreador en el auto, para que nos lleven directo a su base. ¿Quienes son las chicas?-

.-Es que...-comenzó Omi

.-¿Es que qué?-pregunté. Nunca debía haber hecho esa pregunta, nunca.

.-Bueno, es que una de las chicas es...alguien que es un familiar de Aya-kun-contestó Omi

Me paralicé por un momento, y puede notar que Ran también.

.-Tsukiyono, ¿Olvidas que dije que estuve leyendo sus legajos?Bueno, sé muy bien que Aya tiene una hermana que esta en coma, no necesitas ser así de discreto.-dije intentando no parecer interesada en el tema, cosa que no paso desarpecibida por Ran.-¿Y la otra chica?-

.-Bueno, su nombre es Sayaka Miyako. Tiene 22 años, su tipo de sangre es A negativo y...-no escuché el resto estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos

.-"¿Qué se hará?¿Qué se decidirá? Igual no será de mucha importancia para mí, ya que yo me quedaré aquí, buscando información un poco más detallada sobre la misión, para tener, aunque sea, un indicio sobre quien pueda ser la proxima victima..."-

.-...Esta en coma desde hace mes y medio por un accidente automovilistico-finalizó Omi

.-"Bueno si hoy no muro, será un milagro"-me dije a mí misma.-"¿Por qué rayos tenía que car en coma por la misma causa que yo?¿Acaso mi pasado me dejaría de atromentar solo por un misero día?"-

.-Creo que Kumi tiene razón.-dijo Ran-Será mejor dividirnos en dos grupos y vigilar a las dos...chicas.-¡Ouch, por alguna razón odié el tono que deprimente que usó...

.-Entonces seremos un grupo de dos y otro de tres-comentó Youhji

.-No, ambos grupos serán de dos.-dije-Yo me quedaré aquí para intentar de revelar a la chica que secuestrarán y les informaré en cuanto tenga algo.-dije- Esto puedellegar a tomarme varias horas.-

Y sin decir más me marché de allí, directo a mí habitación.

.----------------------------------------------------------------

En el desayuno, estabamos las cuatro sentadas comiendo lo que yo terminé de cocinar.

.-Uhm...Iris, esto esta riquisimo.-comentó Yuka

.-Sí esto esta delicioso-agregó Melani comiendo una gran bocado del biscocho que había preparado.

.-Eres una genia para la cocina.-comentó Natali

.-Gracias-dije yo con una sonrisa

.-Bien ¿Qué haran hoy?-preguntó Natali a Melani y Yuka

.-Empezaremos la secundaria, así que regresaremos a la tarde.-contestaron las hermanas.

.-Entre tanto nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, encerradas sin mover un misero dedo mientras miramos la televisión o no hacemos nada.-dijo Natali.

.-Será mejor que yovuelva a llamarme por el nombre que me llamaban mis viejas amigas.-comentó Melani

.-¿Y cuál es ese?-pregunté interesada

.-Yuriko-contestó Yuka

.-Yuriko y Yuka, será dificil que descubran que son hermanas.-dijo Natali con sarcasmo.

.-Nosotras también te queremos.-dijo Yuka con sarcasmo-Chao! Nos vemos a la tarde.-

.-Suerte.-dijimos Natali y yo a duo.

.----------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que Omi se marchó a la secundaria y Ran y los demás comenzaron a trabajar en la florería, yo me enfrasqué en mi propio mundo y me concentré plena y totalmente en buscar, al menos, un dato que diera la pista que necesitaba para saber a cual de las chicas protejer.

.-Si me equivó en mis deducciones cualquiera de las dos puede morir y más será mi odio hacia mi misma si es Aya-chan.-me dije a mí misma.

.-Entonces deja que te ayude a buscar la solución.-dijo una voz entrando en mi habitación

.-Aya-dije yo volteando hacia donde estaba él-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

.-Ya es de mediodía-contestó él- es hora de comer.-

.-¿Tan rápido?-pregunté confundida.-No he podido encontrar nada.-

.-No te preocupes.-dijo él-Ya tendrás tiempo de buscar más tarde.-

.-Pareces muy confiado.-dije yo

.-Es porque confió en tí-dijo él sinceramente

.-Valla apenas ha pasado un día y...¿ ya gané tu confianza?-pregunté con una sonrisa

.-He de admitir que me caes muy bien, al menos mucho más que los demás.-comentó Ran

.-Sí, tú también me...-no puede continuar porque escuché que habían dos personas detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar nuestra conversación-Shhh...-

Me acerqué a la puerta mientras hablaba cosas incoherentes. Al llegar a la puerta la abrí despacio y la cerré de golpe probocando que los dos metiches recibieran un gran golpe en la cabeza.

.-Espero que esto les de a conocer que a mí no me gusta la gente que escucha tras las puertas.-dije con frialdad.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, todos estaban cambiados con las ropas que usan para trabajar. Yo, por mi parte me quedé en la casa buscando en la computadora las victimas anterios y buscando alguna maldita coincidencia. Anocheció tan rápido que no había prendido las luces de la casa, por lo que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras.

.-¡Maldición! No logró encontrar nada...sólo necesito un misero dato...-me decía mientras miraba la pc.

En la Lap Top figuraban los siguientes datos de las últimas chicas que fueron secuestrada, que había sacado de toda la informacion que tenía:

_Jun Yuasa_

_Edad: 19_

_Tipo de sangre: -B_

_Meses en los que estuvo en coma: 1 año y medio_

_Yukiyo Amagawa _

_Edad: 18_

_Tipo de sange: AB_

_Meses desde que se accidento: 1 año_

_Tamiko Etsuko_

_Edad: 18_

_Tipo de sengre:_

_Meses desde que se accidentó: 10 meses_

Allí fue cuando mi mente hizo "click".

_-...secuestraban a las chicas entre 17 y 30 años edad todos los 11 de cada mes. Daba la casualidad que todas esas chicas estaban en coma o con graves heridas. No dejaban ni rastro al desaparecer y apaerecían muertas sin ciertos óraganos, dos meses después de la desaparición...-_

_-...su nombre es Sayaka Miyako. Tiene 22 años...Esta en coma desde hace mes y medio por un accidente automovilistico-_

En ese momento me di cuenta que la proxima victima sería Aya-chan.

.-No hay tiempo de avisarles-me dije-Será mejor que tomé parte de esto.-

En menos de dos segundos ya estaba lista. Tenía puesto mis botas negras, jeans negros, remera de mangas largas negra, un cinturón donde guardaba mi Bichwa y una capa negra. Rapidamente, mientras salía, escribí un mensaje de texto a Omi:

_Tsukiyono, dirijanse al Hospital en donde se hospeda la hermana de Aya. Apurense y no demoren!_

_Bengal._

Tomé la motocicleta que me regaló mi maestra para mi primera misión (Obviamente es de color negra.) y me fui camino al hospital en donde estaba Aya-chan. Una cuadra antes de llegar al hospital estacione la motocicleta y comencé a correr en dirección al hospital. Una vez allí, me encontré con **Abisinio** y **Siberiano**.

.-No hay tiempo de explicaciones.-dije rápido y claro- Ocultense y esperen a que lleguen los secuestradores. Deben ser muchos muchos, algunos para montar guardia y que nadie se acerqué, otros deben estar disfrazados de medicos y ya deben estar adentro, y los demás hombres deben estar por llegar en un auto negro.-

.-¿Kumi?-alcanzó a preguntar Ken

.-Para las misiones soy Bengal.-dije friamente.

.-Espero que lo que hayas descubierto sea verdad-dijo Ra...Abisinio /Parece que nunca se va a acostumbrar a llamarlo como lo tiene que llamar ¬¬/

.-Los demás vienen en camino.-dije-Será mejor esperar dentro del hospital.-

.-Lo mejor sería separarnos y esperar.-dijo R...Abisinio /Esta vez no diré nada ¬¬/

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Por falta de imaginacion de esta autora, Kumi estaba en afuera de la habitación de Aya-chan/

No te preocupes, el Weib Kreuz cuidará de tí.-dije dulcemente, por alguna razón le había tomado cierto cariño a Aya-chan y también a su hermano, Ran.

A lo lejos comienzo a escuchar pisadas, y luego a voz de Ra...Abisinio /¬¬/que le confirmó, por el comunicador, lo que ella temía y esperaba.

.-Bengal-llamó Ran /¬¬/

.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté

.-¿Segura que podrás pelear?-me preguntó él

.-Estoy muy segura-dije

.-Buena suerte-me dijo él

.-Igualmente-dije yo no me importo que me haya dicho eso, aunque ya era como la millonesima vez que me enfrentaba al enemigo /Creo que exageró un poco ù.ú/-Prometo protejerla en lo más literal de la palabra, Abisinio.-

.-Solo espero que todo salga bien.-comentó él y cortamos la comunicacion

Me puse la capucha de mi capa sobre mi cabeza y me oculte en la oscuridad. Tenía que dar la impresión de que no estaba allí. La puerta se abrió y, como había supesto, entraron dos sujetos, uno vestido de médico y otro vestido de negro.

.-Aquí esta-dijo el que estab vestido de médico

.-Bien, ayudame a llevarla al auto.-dijo el otro sujeto

.-No permitiré que la toquen!-dije saliendo de mi escondite

.-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó el sujeto de negro sorprendido

.-Soy la asesina de la oscuridad, ¡¡¡¡¡LA QUE LE PONDRÁ FIN A TU MISERABLE VIDA!-grité y, simultaneamente, saqué mi querida Bichwa y comencé a atacar al sujeto que estaba vestido de médico

.-Yo me encargaré de ella, tú llevaté a la chica!-gritó el medico

.-Eso no lo permitiré! No dejaré que la lastimen-dije abstaculizando el paso de los dos sujetos

Peleé incasablemente con ellos, yo estaba en desventaja, pero me defendía muy bien y cuidaba de que no se acercarán a Aya-chan, hasta que el sujeto que estaba vestido de negro sacó una pistola y me disparó en la pierna izquierda y en el hombro derecho, cosa que hizo que cayera al piso y que no pudiera sostener a mi Bichwa por un largo tiempo.

.-Aprovecha ahora a tomar a la chica!-gritó el que estaba vestido de médico

.-No...lo permitiré...no dejaré que...le hagan...daño-dije intentando levantandome vanamente

El sujeto de negro tomó a Aya-chan y salió de la habitación corriendo. Yo me automaldecí, use a mi Bichwa como bastón para levantarme e inmediatamente saqué a mi pistola y maté al supuesto medico de un sólo tiro. Estaba tan molesta conmigo mismo que era capaz de matarme a mí misma, pero no podía irme de este mundo sin cumplir la promesa que le hice a Aya-chan momentos antes que se la llevaran.

.-Abisinio, estoy herida, se llevaron a Aya, preparense y tengan cuidado.-dije en la entrada de la habitación intentando guardar mi Bichwa

.-Entendido.-dijo Ran-Bengal ¿Cómo es tu estado fisico?-

.-No hay que preocuparse, solo me dieron en la rodilla izquierda y en el hombro derecho, aparte de eso no tienes de que sigan con lo planeado, pronto me uniré a ustedes.-/Claro no es para tanto, solo es un disparo en el hombro derecho que te lo inmoviliza por completó su uso y un disparo en la rodilla izquierda que dificulta su caminar, nada grave ¬¬/

.-Entendido-dijo Ran y cortó la comunicación

.-Solo espero llegar a tiempo...-me dije a mi misma

**Continuará...**

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les este gustando esto por ahora, proximamente hablaré de las cuatro chicas argentinas...

Kumi Hida.


	4. Rapto, heridas, personas parte 2

En el capitulo anterior:

El sujeto de negro tomó a Aya-chan y salió de la habitación corriendo. Yo me automaldecí, use a mi Bichwa como bastón para levantarme e inmediatamente saqué a mi pistola y maté al supuesto medico de un sólo tiro. Estaba tan molesta conmigo mismo que era capaz de matarme a mí misma, pero no podía irme de este mundo sin cumplir la promesa que le hice a Aya-chan momentos antes que se la llevaran.

.-Abisinio, estoy herida, se llevaron a Aya, preparense y tengan cuidado.-dije en la entrada de la habitación intentando guardar mi Bichwa

.-Entendido.-dijo Ran-Bengal ¿Cómo es tu estado fisico?-

.-No hay que preocuparse, solo me dieron en la rodilla izquierda y en el hombro derecho, aparte de eso no tienes de que sigan con lo planeado, pronto me uniré a ustedes.-/Claro no es para tanto, solo es un disparo en el hombro derecho que te lo inmoviliza por completó su uso y un disparo en la rodilla izquierda que dificulta su caminar, nada grave ¬¬/

.-Entendido-dijo Ran y cortó la comunicación

.-Solo espero llegar a tiempo...-me dije a mi misma

**Capitulo 4: **_"El rapto, las heridas y presonas de mi pasado" Parte 2_

Comencé a caminar rápido y a duras penas logré llegar al pie de las escaleras que daban a la terraza. Si de verdad deseaba salvar a Aya-chan, tenía que subir esas escaleras. Así que reuní todas mis fuerzas y me concentré en subir esas escaleras lo más rápido posible, al rato ya, aunque aún sentía un profundo dolor en la pierna y en el hombro, podía correr a mí velocidad normal /Al parecer no siente casi nada.../. Al llegar a la terraza, me acerqué a la baranda y vi el panorama, si me tiraba de allí sería una caida de como, minimo, 400 metros /Si la distancia de una terraza de cuatro pisos al piso es menos es que no soy buena para la matematicas ù.úU/.

.-Nunca he intentado hacer esto, pero este es un caso de vida o muerte (no mia, claro) /Les seré sincera, Kumi se toma muy en serio las promesas u.uU, solo espero que mi maestra no se haya equivocado cuando mando a hacer esta capa.-murmuré /Sé que Kumi ni se molestará en explicar esto, pero resulta que esa capa esta especialmente diseñada para que, cuando decida tirarse de una altura muy alta, aminorar la caida, y hacer que la persona no se rompa los huesos/-Bien, aquí vamos.-Coloqué mi pie sobre el barandal blanco, tomé impulso y salte hacia el infinito. En mi caida, extendí los brazos y las piernas, para que tardara un poco más en caer y cerré los ojos a causa de la velocidad que había tomado.

./Mientras abajo, en el piso dulce y seguro/

.-Abisinio...-dijo el Siberiano mientras peleaba contra un sujeto

.-¿Qué es lo que sucede Siberiano?-preguntó Abisinio mientras se libraba de otro

.-La que se esta tirando de la terraza ¿No es Ku..Bengal?-preguntó Siberiano

.-...-El se detuvo al verla caer-Sí es ella.-

.-Eso fue lo que me pareció ver-comentó Siberiano

/Volviendo a la caida de Kumi, que ahora solo le faltaba 10 metros para llegar al suelo/

Abrí mis ojos y me preparé para caer de cuclillas en el piso. Aterricé sin problemas y sin ninguna herida ni quebradura ni nada por estilo. Justo en ese momento, el hombre que se había llevado a Aya-chan salía del Hospital.

.-Te lo advertí!-Dije en tono desafiante-Te dije que no permitiría por nada del mundo que te la llevarás de aquí, ella solo se irá contigo cuando pases sobre mi cavader!-

.-¡Tu-tu n-no er-es humana!-dijo el hombre asustado al verme de pie enfrente de él

.-Y recién te das cuenta de eso?-pregunté con sarcasmo y corriendo hacia él agregué-Yo soy mucho más perfecta que los simples humanos /Y también tiene un ego muy grande u.uU/-

De un solo golpe con uno de mis cuchillos, que se lo clavé cerca del corazón, el tipo calló inconsiente.

.-Ja! humano tonto. Yo estoy más herida que tu y no me desmayo por un simple cuchillazo.-dije triunfante

.-Bengal!-llamó Ran. Yo lo miré. Grave error. De pronto sentí que una pistola calibre 32 se posó en mi espalda, a la altura de mi estomago.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté bruscamente al sujeto que estaba atrás mio

.-Que salgas del camino-dijo y disparo su arma.

Yo abrí los ojos al sentir el disparo entrar en mi cuerpo, mis fuerzas se esfumeron en un dos por tres y caí al piso aún con los ojos abiertos. él hombre tomó a Aya-chan y se la llevó corriendo al auto. Ran y Siberiano no pudieron hacer nada, estaban muy ocupados peleando /A Ken si le llama por su nombre clave y a Aya-kun no? ¬¬/. Intenté levantarme, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Tras varios intentos frustrados de levantarme /com minimo diez/ el hombre ya había arrancado el auto, cuando por fin logré ponerme de pie y sucedieron cuatro cosas:

.1. El auto en donde estaba Aya-chan comenzó a moverse

.2. Llegaron Bombay y Balines del lado opuesto del cual yo estaba

.3. Comencé a correr tras el auto

.4. Sibriano y Ran se quedaron sorprendidos al verme levantarme y correr con mi velocidad normal tras el auto

.-De verdad, Abisinio, esa chica es extraña.-comentó Siberiano

.-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Siberiano-murmuró el joven de cabellos rojos

Yo comencé a correr, y cuando no pude más, me detuvé y saqué mi linda pistola de color negra e intenté apuntar hacia las ruedas del coche, pero lastimosamente, mi vista comenzó a fallar, y lo único que pude hacer es dispararle a la rueda izquierda antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. Intenté levantarme, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero antes de poder incorporarme por completo en la cama, sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo, que me obligó a volverme acostar.

.-No debes levantarte. Aún estas herida.-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

.-Ran...¿Cómo terminó todo?-pregunté

Él se acercó a mí. No me contestó, yo vi su rostro, yo vi sus ojos violetas y comencé a derramar lagrimas silenciosas /A veces, Kumi puede ser muy...muy...moleta e infantil. Si eso! ¬¬/.

.-No tienes que llorar-dijo él sentandose en la cama.

.-Pero fue mi culpa-dije- Yo le prometí que la protejería. Y le fallé/Lo ven! Lo ven!Es molesta e infantil ¬¬/.-

.-No te preocupes.-dijo Ran con un dejo de tristeza-No tienes de que culparte, no fue tu culpa.-

.-Pero, ¿Ahora que haremos? No tenemos nada de información, estamos donde empezamos.-dije dejando de llorar, pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

.- Omi se encargó de eso.-dijo Ran

.-Ya veo.-dijo ella- Yo lo siento mucho...Perdoname.-agregué cabizbaja

.-¿Por qué debería perdonarte?-preguntó Ran

.-Porque yo sé que tuve que haber resistido más y ser más fuerte, sé que podía hacerlo, ¡Sé que podía haber evitado que ella muriera!-dijo dejando soltar más lagrimas y con la cabeza, aún, baja

Él, con su mano, levantó mi cabeza, tomandola de mi menton, obligandome a que yo lo mirara.

.-Eso ya no importa.-dijo él...¿Estaba diciendo que el hecho que hayan raptado a su hermana ya no le importaba/Robot:Biiip, error, Error, ERROR, Biiip, Biip Ashi: Cierra el pico, lata con inteligencia! No vez que estas arruinando la trama/-Lo que importa es que ahora tú estas bien...-

Yo abrí mis ojosa no más poder, luego entendí que aquella tristeza que había en sus ojos violetas, no era tristeza, sino preocupación, por Aya-chan...Y por mí. Ese fue el momento en el que yo, por segunda vez en mi vida, me sentí debil. Tan Debil como una niña que no puede hacer nada ante el hecho de que esténlastimando a la única persona que la quiso y la escuchó, la única persona que la vmiró entre los demás, la única persona a quién amo /capten que estoy hablando de una parte del pasado de Kumi.../. Fue entonces que deje el poco orgullo que me quedaba de lado y lo abracé...lo abracé y comencé a llorar. Él, por su parte, me abrazó e intentó consolarme, cosa que despues de un rato, funcionó.

.-Yo...pero...yo no...-me callé molesta conmigo misma por no poder terminar una maldita frase-Lo siento, hice que...hice que tu...que tu te preocuparas...te preocuparas por...por mí.- Yo y mi malditos tartamudeos.

.-...No siempre debes echarte la culpa, Kumi.-dijo él

.-¿Ahora que haras?-pregunté cambiando de tema y logrando por fin formar una oracion sin tartamudear.

.-La verdad, no lo sé.-contestó Ran

.-Tengo miedo.-susurré

.-¿De qué?-preguntó Ran

.-De que Aya-chan muera, de que tu te vallas...-contesté-...de que mi pasado me siga atormentando.-

.-Kumi...Todos tenemos un pasado que queremos olvidar-dijo él

.-R..Aya. yo no sé que decir. sé que tu no dejarás que me heché la culpa, pero...Sé que no tuve que haber caido cuando me hirieron.-dije mirando al piso-Creo que puedo contarte lo que sucedió.-

.-...-Ran no dijo ninguna palabra, cosa que yo tomé como un sí.

Le conté todo, desde el más minimo detalle, hasta el más importante acontecimiento. Él se quedo callado y no dijo nada mientras yo relataba, solo escuchaba atentamente. Al final del relato, él sonrió /más bien fue algo parecido a una sonrisa/

.-Antes pensaba que tu te habías esforzado mucho para evitar que no se llevaran a Aya, pero ahora sé que te esforsaste más de la cuenta.-dijo él mirandome a los ojos.

Yo le delvolví la mirada. Pude sentir que él me lo decía de verdad, yo nunca pensé que alguien como él pudiera ser una persona tan bondadosa. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

.-¡Alguien esta en problemas!-dije mirando a Ran

.-¿Dónde esta?-me preguntó Ran /Recuerden que Kumi tiene el oido muy desarrollado, cosa que le conto a Aya. Si no lo recuerdan, vayan al capitulo 2/

.-Como a dos calles de aquí-dije- para ser exactos, su grito provino del noreste.-

.-¿Puedes levantarte?-preguntó Ran

Yo sentí y me levanté. Ambos salimos de mi cuarto y bajamos las escaleras, yo con ayuda de Ran. En la sala de estar se encontraba Omi quien estaba mirando la televisión.

.-Vaya Kumi-chan Veo que te sientes mejor.-comentó este al verme

.-Sí, me siento mejor, pero puedo escuchar que alguien esta en peligro-comenté y antes de que él dijera algo, yo agregué- Mis oidos estan muy desarrollados.

.-Vamos.-dijo Omi a Ran.

.-Tu quedate aquí.-dijo Ran y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya se habían ido.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana, todas decidimos salir, pero a las nueve cada una de nosotras se separó para ir a ver otros sitios, ya que total Natali y yo sabíamos ingles, así que algo podíamos hacer. Ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando me detuve frente a una florería. Decidí entrar a ver que pasaba, porque allí había un monton de chicas que variaban entre la edad de Yuka en adelante. Antes de entrar vi salir a dos chicos que intentaban salir sin que nadie los vea, pero a uno de ellos se le cayó unas llaves. Yo las levanté e intenté detenerlos, pero no me escuchó.

.-Ni modo.-dije-lo mejor será entrar allí y decirles que lo sucedido.-

Antes que pudiera entrar una manada de chicas salió de allí y me aplastaron, literalmente. Olvidando ese incidente, entré de una vez por todas a la dichosa florería.

.-Lo siento pero ya cerramos.-dijo en japones un joven de mi edad, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

.-Perdón pero antes de que la manada, digo, la multitud de chicas me aplastara, saliero dos jóvenes de aquí y a uno se le cayó esto.-dije en ingles mostrandole las llaves.

Él joven al ver las llaves me dijo.

.-Son de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.-me contestó, esta vez en ingles

.-Me alegro de haber encontrado al dueño.-dije dandole las llaves.- Volveré a la tarde para ver las folres.-

.-Espera!-me dijo el chico- ¿Quieres entrar?-

.-Si no es molestia-dije

.-Por supuesto que no es molestia tener a una joven como tu adentro.-dijo él.

Pasé y vi todas las flores y arbustos de jardín y me quedé perpleja.

.-Valla es una linda florería.-dije y mi mirada se posó en mi flor favorita: El Lirio.-De verdad es hermosa.-dije admirandola con más detenimiento.-

.-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó él

.-Sí, es mi preferida.-contesté sonriendo

.-¿Sabes lo que significa?-

.-No-

.-Saludos.-

.-Ah...ahora todo concuerda.-dije- Cuando Bianca se fue del país dejo un Lirio.-

.-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó él

.-Mi nombre es Iris.-dije-¿Y el tuyo?-

.-Ken Hidaka.-me contestó él

.-Vengo de Argentina y estoy buscando a una amiga que se fue hace unos años de nuestro pais.-dije

.-Hidaka!-escuché que una voz decia su apellido desde el interior de la casa.- Kudo, dice que vallas a ayudarlo con el almuerzo-agregó apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

.------------------------------------------------------------------- /narra la autora, o sea, yo/

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos con distintas expresiones: Kumi tenía una cara entre sorpresa y...¿temor, mientras Iris tenía una cara de alegría y sorpresa.

.-¡¡Bianca!-gritó en español Iris corriendo para abrazar a Kumi quien, tarde, sue recuperó del shock, porque Iris ya la estaba estrujando...es decir, abrazandola, cosa que le causaba dolor, por sus heridas.

.-Alejate de mí!-dijo, en japones, Kumi sacandosela de encima.

.-¡No sabes que gusto me da verte de nuevo, Bianca!-dijo Iris, nuevamente en español

.-¡Hidaka dile a esta loca que hablé en un idioma que yo pueda entender!-gritó Kumi

.------------------------------------------------------------------- /Narra Kumi/

Tenía que alejar a Iris de mí, yo no quería ser descubierta, y menos que ellos descubrieran quien era yo en realidad.

.-¡Hidaka dile a esta loca que hablé en un idioma que yo pueda entender!-grité

.-Iris...-comenzó a decir Ken en ingles-Iris-

.-Si que sucede Ken?-dijo la chica dandose vuelta

.-Pues veras, Kumi, esta muy herida y te pide que le hables en ingles, porque, ni ella ni yo te entendemos.-dijo Ken

.-Vayase a saber quien sos, niña!-dije yo- Pero te diré dos cosas: la primera, en este pais se llama a la gente por su apellido, y segundo, yo no sé quien eres y nunca te he visto en mi vida, pero no quiero te me vuelvas a tratar así.-

.-¿O sea que tu no eres Bianca?-preguntó Iris en ingles

.-Claro que no!-dije molesta-Mi nombre es Kumi Hida, niña.-

.-¡Ya dejame de llamarme niña!-dijo Iris

.-¿Cómo quieres que te llame si ni siquiera sé tu nombre?-pregunté yo

.-Mi nombre es Iris Vasquez.-dijo Iris

.-Muy bien Vasquez.-dije yo-Estoy esperando.-

.-¿Esperando qué?-preguntó ella

.-Pues que me pidas disculpas.-dije

.-¿Qué?¿Acaso te volvistes loca?-preguntó Iris.

.-No, la loca eres tú al creer que soy alguien conocida y abalanzarte sobre mí y aplastar las pocas costillas que me quedaron intactas.-

Iris se quedó sorprendida.

.-¿A qué se debe tus heridas?-preguntó

.-Eso no te incumbe Vasquez, ahora hazme el favor de irte de aquí.-dije molesta

.-Calma Kumi, solo es una chica.-dijo Yohji

.-A tí no te incumbe esto, Kudo!-grité

.-Y no me digas chica, llamame Iris Vasquez!-gritó Iris

.-no puedes decirle que hacer!-le dije

.-Y tu tampoco!-gritó ella

.-Escuchame, Vasquez!-grité terminando de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba-Entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia!-

.-Así,¿Cual?-preguntó

.-Primero, yo soy más grande que tú. Segundo, yo los conosco más que tú-dije-Y Tercero, yo hago lo que a mí me plazca /De verdad, a veces puede llegar a ser muy Mandona. Recuerde que en el cap. 1, ella dice que no se lleva bien ni con las mujeres ni con los hombres/-

.-¿Acaso te crees una especie de lider o algo similar?-preguntó Iris molesta por lo que le dije.

.-No-negué yo-Soy la segunda al mando de aquí-dije con una sonrisa triunfante /Ha pasadodos dias desde que llegó y ya se puso el titulo de "segunda al mando" --U/

.-No me hagas reir-dijo Iris-¿Tú?¡Por favor! con ese caracter dudo que puedas manejar a un pequeño ejercito.-

.-...-Yo me callé por unos momentos. Tenía ganas de decirle un millon de cosas a Iris, pero alguien (mejor dicho, algunos) acababan de entrar al Koneko No Sumu Ie.-Aya...-murmuré

Efectivamente, Ran entraba con Omi y con una chica más detras de ellos. Como puros curiosos, los otros tres presentes (Iris, Ken y Yohji)también miraron y a Iris se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la chica.

.-Natali!.-dijo Iris comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

.-Hola! Iris.-dijo saludando a la peliazul.

.-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Iris

.-Nada interesante-contestó Natali-Me perdí viendo ropa, me robaron y hubieran profanado este lindo cuerpo-señalandose a ella misma-si no fuera por estos dos guapos chicos-dijo señalando a Ran y a Omi /Si a eso le dice que no es nada interesante...yo no sé que soy/

.-Valla...-Iris se quedó sin palabras.-Creo que debo agradecerles.-

.-No es nada.-dijo Omi-Todo fue gracias a Kumi-chan.-

Hice una mueca de desagrado al escuchar "Kumi-chan", pero luego sonreí triunfante y le dije a Iris:

.-¿Y bien?Creo que hay alguien que me debe unas disculpas y un agradecimiento.-dije mirando directamente a Iris

.-¿Qué? No! Olvidalo! Yo jamás pediría disculpas a alguien como tú.-dijo Iris molesta.

.-No me importa lo que pienses.-comenté yo-Tienes que admitir que me deben una y no pienses que lo olvidaré así de facil. Además me debes una disculpas-

.-¿Por qué?-

.-Porque, a parte de que me confundistes con otra persona, me rompistes las pocas costillas que me quedaban!-dije molesta

.-No seas exagerada!-dijo Iris igual de molesta

.-No soy exagerada! Tú casi me matas con tus excesos de felicidad!-grité y si no fuera por Natali, yo misma me hubiera encargado de enviar a Iris al cielo.

.-¡Ya Basta!-gritó Natali-¡Iris no se que te ocurre!-

.-Ocurre que esta chica, solo porque me la confundí con Bianca, se volvió loca-dijo Iris desesperada

.-Es cierto, tú te pareces mucho a Bianca, es más diría que son practicamente iguales.-comentó ella mirandome

.-Genial! Ahora otra persona más se unirá a esta discusión sin sentido.-murmuré-Bah! me importa un pepino que tu creas que soy alguien que no soy! Además, tú ni siquiera eres digna de pedirme disculpas-agregué en voz alta-Así que me voy.-

.-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-preguntó Iris casi triunfante

.-No, solo que no quiero dejarte en ridiculo-dije y desaparecí de allí yendome hacia mi habitacion.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estando en mi habitación, me concentré en buscar una caja de plastico transparente que tenía guardada entre mis cosas.

.-¿No crees que muy temprano para que te pongas a desordenar toda la habitación?-dijo una voz detrás de mí

.-Aya, me asustaste. No te oí entrar.-dije dandome vuelta, casi asustada.

.-Deberías estar en la cama, ya te dije que tus heridas aún no se cerraron- dijo él

.-Ya lo sé-respondí con completa tranquilidad-Estoy buscando una maldita caja que tengo.-

.-¿Par qué?-

.-Si voy a estar acostada el resto de mis días, al menos quiero algo con que pueda pasar el tiempo.-

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó abajo?-preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema

.-Lo que pasó fue la demostración de que siempre, por una u otra razón me voy a llevar mal con ella.-contesté

.-Eso significa que ya la conoces-afirmó él

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía decir.

.-Sí ya la conosco.-respondí yo- Sé que ella esta aquí para buscar a una compañera suya.- Ya que me había metido yo sola hasta la cabeza con esa discución, creo que no me haría peor terminar por soltar toda la verdad.

.-Y ¿sabes quién es?-

.-Sí, soy yo.-en ese mismo instante dejé de revolver mis valijas y lo miré a los ojos.- Pensé que si venía aquí y empezaba una vida nueva, con un nuevo nombre, ellas no me encontrarían. Pero no sé como lo hicieron.-

.- ¿Por qué te fuistes de tu país?-preguntó él

.- Me había cansado de mi vida, en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba algo nuevo. Creí que si dejaba todo y me iba, creerían que morí y con el tiempo me olvidarían. Pero esas estupidas decidieron buscarme.-

.-Eso significa que eres importante para ellas.-

.-¿Importante? Por favor no me hagas reir.-dije-Yo nuncafui importante para nadie... bueno solo una vez, pero esa persona murió por mi maldita culpa!- hice una pausa- Además, si no fuera porque soy alguien importante, ellas no me buscarían ahora.-

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté

.-Yo...quizás no me creas, pero yo soy, allá en mi país natal, una cantante famosa del pop y una escritora igual de famosa.-confesé. Si lo de antes era grave, esto es horrorosamente terrible.

¡Listo terminé el cuarto capitulo, si no me equivocó!

Contestaré el Review:

**Shady10:** Me alegra conocer a alguien que sea argentina! Bueno...se que el "sistema" que uso (Por así decirlo) es muy común y sé que aburre un poco, pero en este fic solo relata Kumi Hida, no yo (aunque ciertamente soy yo...¬¬) pero te digo que este solo concuerda con la persona que relata, porque en mi mente ya tengo pensado elaborar otro fic sobre Helles Kreuz que traté del pasado de Kumi, pero lo va a relatar otro personaje (sé que es muy apresurado de mi parte, considerando que todavía no termine el primero y ya tengo toda una trama como para hacer una serie televisiva ¬¬ aveces, me sorprende como soy)...pero todo eso ya lo veré más adelante...

No me preocupo por haber recibido solo dos review (aunque me dan animo para continuar el fic...).

El próximo capitulo: "Más personas de mi pasado, recuperandose y una amiga del alma"

**Atención:** el próximo capitulo va a ser narrado por Iris (bueno en la mayor parte) y habrán pasado como dos semanas...

Kumi Hida.

Ashiba Fujimiya


	5. mas personas, recuperandose y salidas

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenía ideas para escribir (aunque ya tengo una idea para todo, pero no se me ocurre como escribirlo...soy un caso perdido --UUuuu), Cambié el titulo porque no le veía nada para escribir...

Simbología:

.-. . . -: dialogo

.-". . . "-: pensamientos

. (. . .): aclaraciones del personaje que narra

. /. . . : comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora

.------------------------------------: cambia el personaje que narra

.---------------------------------------------------------------: cambia escena/lugar/tiempo

Capitulo 5: "Más personas de mi pasado, recuperándose y salidas"

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que entré por primera vez al Koneko No Sumu Ie, creo que se llama así. Me hice amiga de Ken, Omi y Yohji rápidamente, incluso que con Ken en ir a jugar un partido de básquet el sábado por la mañana en un club que el me mostraría. En tanto Natalie, al igual que yo, de Ken, Omi y Yohji y quedo con Yohji en que él le mostraría la ciudad /Si como no, esa excusa ni yo me la creo ¬¬/

El miércoles por la tarde...

.- ¡Ya llegamos!-anunció Yuka entrando al departamento junto con Yuriko.

.-No hace falta que anuncien, solo toquen el timbre y ya sabremos que son ustedes.-dijo Natalie mirando la tele, aunque no entendía nada, puesto que todos los canales estaban en japonés...

.-Lo siento, pero es costumbre japonesa decir eso, Natalie-chan-dijo Yuka

.-Parece que cada día que pasa es otro día más en donde usa la costumbre japonesa con más cotinadeidad.-dije yo con aburrimiento

.- ¿Por qué no están haciendo nada productivo?-preguntó Yuriko comenzando a hacer la merienda

.-Estamos aburridas.-contestamos Natalie y yo al unísono

.-Y bueno, hagan algo.-dijo Yuka- Afuera no hace mucho frío y las tiendas de ropa aun están abiertas.-

Natalie y yo no levantamos y nos dirigíamos a la puerta cuando Yuriko nos detuvo.

.-Ni se les ocurra ir afuera.-

.- ¿Por qué?-preguntamos nosotras dos

.-No pueden salir, recuerden lo que pasó hace dos semanas...-

.-Pero... ya dijimos que lo sentíamos...-dijo Natalie

.-Con sentirlo no basta.-dijo Yuriko-Además estuvimos horas buscándolas.-

.-Es imposible que una chiquilla nos pueda controlar...-dije molesta volviendo a mi lugar anterior

.-Creo que es porque tiene un carácter muy duro...-comentó Natalie

.-Y golpea muy fuerte...-agregó Yuka

.-No crean que no las oí Ò.Ó-gritó Yuriko

En ese momento suena el teléfono.

.-Yo atiendo-anunció Yuka

.-Konichiwa departamento Capria.-entendió Yuka-Konichiwa Omi... Hai, Yuriko esta aquí.-dijo en japonés, cosa que no entendí nada.../N/A: Iris no entiende el idioma, pero como esta narrado en pasado, ella misma hizo la traducción (Entiéndase que esta narrado muy, MUY en pasado...)/

.-...-dijo Yuriko con indiferencia por hablar

Yuka le da el teléfono y Yuriko comienza a hablar en japonés, en tanto Natalie y yo nos quedamos con interes al ver esa escena. Siempre nos gusta saber, aunque no conos camos a la persona, quien era la persona que hablaba por telefono.

.- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Natalie con interés

.- Un compañero de Yuri-chan-contestó Yuka

.- ¿un compañero de secundaria? Que yo sepa ningún joven llamó a Yuka, al menos de que sea por un trabajo preactico-preguntó Natalie

.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me ocurrió a mí cuando llegué a la secundaria? Bueno, lo mismo ocurrió ahora, pero esta vez, fue a Yuriko. Entonces, además de que estan preparando un proyecto para la escuela.- comentó Yuka

En ese momento, Yuriko colgó el teléfono.

.- Ya esta todo arreglado- dijo Yuriko con idiferencia

- ¿Qué esta arreglado?-pregunté

.-El sábado Omi me ayudará a ponerme a corriente, porque siendo sincera, lo único que entendía era lo que enseñaron durante toda la semana pasada-contestó Yuriko un poco solemne

.-jeje...eso es típico de nosotras, Yuri-chan-contestó Yuka nnUu

.- ¿El sábado?-preguntamos Natalie y yo a coro

.- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Yuriko. Nosotras no le habíamos contado nada sobre lo que paso (no tuvimos tiempo, ni derecho...)

.-Es que el sábado, Natalie y yo tenemos planes.-contesté

.- ¿Qué planes?-preguntó Yuka inetresada en el tema

.-Yo quede...con un chico en salir... para que me mostrara la ciudad...-contestó Natalie algo nerviosa-E Iris...quedó en jugar un partido con otro chico...-

.-... ¿QUÉ?-alcanzaron a gritar Yuka y Yuriko

Le tuvimos que explicar toda la historia con todos los detalles...

.-Ahora entiendo...-dijo Yuka

.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES DOS ESTAN LOCAS!-gritó Yuriko histérica-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer planes para salir con chicos que ni siquiera conocen y no saben manejar el idioma? ¿Y no saben ni si quiera dónde queda el lugar?-

.-Sí lo sabemos.-contestó Natalie con terquedad- Creo que el local se llamaba...-

.- ¿Local?-preguntó Yuka

.-Sí, es una floristería.-contestó Natalie

.- ¿Una floristería?-preguntó Yuriko desconcertada

.-Sí, se llamaba "Koneko No Sumu Ie", o algo así.-contesté

.- ¿La casa de los gatitos?-preguntó Yuka.- ¿Qué nombre es ese para una floristería?-

.-Es la floristería donde trabaja Omi...-dijo Yuriko fuera de sí

.-Sí, creo uno de ellos se llamaba Omi...Tsukiyono.-dijo Natalie

.- ¿Conocieron a los amigos de Omi-san?-Preguntó Yuriko

.- Creo que sí... ¿Dijiste "Omi-san"?-pregunté

.-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, Iris.-murmuró Yuriko

.- ¿Me preguntó que dirán ellos cuando se enteren de que nosotras nos conocemos y que Yuri-chan y yo vamos a la escuela de Omi por pura casualidad?-preguntó Yuka

.-Seguramente se sorprenderán-contestó Natalie

.-Bueno damas, mejor dejemos esto para después-dijo Yuriko-Ahora, ¡A MERENDAR!-

.----------------------------------------

.-Kumi ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Omi entrando a mi habitacion

.- Son muñequitos de plomo.-informé casi de mala gana mientras me concentraba en pintar todos los huecos de la túnica de uno de ellos-Ten cuidado, porque, además de que son fragiles, cuestan caro.-

.- ¿Los pintaste tu sola?-preguntó el menor de equipo

.- Claro-contesté fríamente-Esto ayuda a que tener más paciencia con las personas que me rodean.-

.- Son muy hermosos.-dijo observando un dragón de menos de 9 cm de alto, lo había pintado de rojo y cobre, con algunos detalles en plateado y los ojos azules. Creo que lo pinté hace, más o menos, tres años atrás.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el desafortunado encuentro con Iris y Natalie. Lo peor que podía suceder, sucedió, esas dos iban a venir este mismo sábado para salir con Ken y Yohji. A parte de aquella historia (que a mí no me incumbe, por cierto) /A mí tampoco, pero alguien tiene que contarla y esas son Kumi e Iris, comencé a llevarme muy bien con Ran y algo con Omi, al menos ninguno de ellos espiaba tras las puertas y paredes.

.- ¿A qué vinistes? Porque dudo que sea para observar a mis muñequitos.-pregunté

.- Ah! Me olvidaba1 El sábado va a venir una compañera de mi escuela-

.- ¿Y?-.pregunté sin mucho interés

.- Sólo te avisaba...-

.-... Para que no me sorprendiera al verla y no ocurra lo mismo de hace dos semanas, sí lo sé-dije totalmente desinteresada en esa chica, -"de seguro será otra de esas chicas que gustan de los chicos y se hacen las que no saben nada para pasar un rato con él, vieja tecnica de seducción"-pensé-Igualmente. Tengo prohibido bajar.-

.- ¿Por qué?-

.- Mis heridas aun no estan del todo sanas.-mentí, mis heridas "menores" /Para Kumi, heridas menores significan cortes superficiales en brazos y piernas.../ya se habían cerrado, pero como no quiero encontrarme con nadie que sea ajeno a Kritiker... -Vete, quiero estar sola.-dije con un poco de brusquedad.

.- ¿Bajaras para cenar?-

.- No-

.- Bueno, hasta mañana-dijo y se fue

Por fin disfruté el silencio que reinaba por esas horas. Dejé a un lado mis preciados objetos y me senté frente a mi computadora, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer allí, ya que solo yo la usaba para las misiones, pero, por alguna razon que ignoré y aún sigo ignorando, me senté en ella y comencé a buscar aquellas páginas por las cuales navegaba cuando era niña. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos siempre fue entrar a sitios en donde la gente publicara sus historias /jeje...adapté a Kumi un poco a lo que soy yo y puse algunas cosas que me gustaría ser cuando sea mayor -que no sea asesina, tampoco para tanto-, puesto que a mí siempre me daban alguna que otra idea para lo que alguna vez fue mi trabajo.

Muy pocas veces me arrepiento de lo que hago. Y esa vez no fue la excepcion. Por las casualidades de la vida, había encontrado todo lo que yo había escrito y había mandado a aquella pagina, bajo el nombre de uno de mis personajes que yo misma había inventado, Juna de la Luz /con apellido y todo, y eso que la inventé en el momento --/. Por una extraña razon comencé a leer mis viejos escritos, deleitandome con cada palabra fuera de lo cotidiano /como decir "portal" a una puerta, "castillo" a una casa o "humilde morada" a una gran mansion...mi madre suele hacer eso/. Sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, unas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro (Una pequeña nota: muy pocas veces se me vio llorar y muy pocas veces lloré de verdad...). Sé que no tuve que haber hecho eso, pero, en aquel momento, fue un mero impulso lo que me llevó a esa situacion /Sí, a mi un mero impulso me lleva a pegarle con una mochila llena de libros a alguien, tirarle una caja de madera en la cabeza a alguien o simplemente revolearle por la cabeza toda cosa que este a mi alcance-y siempre doy en el blanco: la cabeza de ese alguien-/. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevé leyendo /calculo unas 2 horas, aproximadamente/ y llorando /unos 10 minutos.../

.- ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó una voz muy familiar

.- Claro, pasa Aya-contesté intentando de que mi vos no se quebrara, cosa que lo logré a medias

.- ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó Ran

.- Nada...solo...viejos recuerdos.-contesté torpemente y entre lagrimas

.- ¿Sobre...-comenzó a decir él pero se interrumpió a sí mismo, para saber si yo entendía lo que me quería decir y contestarle.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Él me abrazó para consolarme. Me sentía bien en sus brazos, eran calidos y me daban, en cierto modo, proteccion. Aún seguía ignorando las razones de por qué me sentía así sólo cuando estaba con él. Cuando yo me repuse, quise explicarle el por qué de mi llanto, pero Ran me calló, diciendome:

.- No quiero saberlo,sólo quiero que estes bien.-

No pude evitar verlo con curiosidad y luego curvé mis labios para formar algo que, a duras penas, se puede decir sonrisa. Instintivamente, lo abracé.

.- ¿Vas a cenar?-me preguntó él cuando me separé del abrazo

.- Sí, pero aún no me puedo mover mucho, así que me van a tener que traer la cena aquí... y yo no quiero ser una carga para ustedes y menos para tí.-

.-Enseguida Omi te traera la cena.-dijo Ran ignorando todo lo que vino después del "Sí" que dije.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.------------------------------------

El resto de la semana había pasado volando, y antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, ya era sábado. No eran ni las 5:00 de la madrugada, cuando Natalie interrumpió sin consideracion mi entrenamiento dario (ya que no podía salir a correr por las mañanas, porque no conocía las calles y el camino de vuelta, disfrutaba con molestar a los demás).

.- ¡Iris! ¿No viste mi ropa que uso para salir ?-preguntó ella con cara preocupación

.- ¿En el lavadero? ¿En tu habitación? ¿En el living?-respondí

.- No no la encuentro!-la razón de porque Natalie estaba despierta era porque quería estar perfecta para la salida de esta media mañana, porque sino, seguiría durmiendo hasta las 9:00 ó 10:00

.- Entonces desperta a alguna de las hermanas-cuando estaba concentrada intentaba contestar lo menos posible

Luego de eso, no volví a saber de ella hasta que salí lista para salir (más o menos a las 9:00, salimos temprano, porque sabiamos que algo iba a suceder en el camino, o nos perdiamos o se pinchaba una rueda...). Al parecer, Yuka estaba algo molesta con Natalie, porque no solo la había despertado a las 5:00 de la madrugada, sino que le pidió que buscara su ropa que, casualmente esba cobre la recomoda de la habitacion de Natalie...

En el auto, que era manejado por Natalie, yo era la acompañante del asiento delantero, y las hermanas viajaban atrás

.-Luego de que todas esten en sus respectivos lugares /el club, algun lugar de la ciudad, el Koneko No Sumu Ie, yo me voy a pasear por allí, sin ser molestada.-comentó la menor del grupo

.-Olvidalo, si la tia se entera que te deje que vagaras sola por Japon, mientras yo estaba estudiando con un chico, me mata.- dijo Yuriko con terquedad...

.-¿Entonces?-preguntó Yuka

.- Vedrás conmigo, supongo.-contestó Yuriko, y dirigiendose a Natalie- Ahora dobla en la primera, y luego dobla cinco calles después, a la derecha.-

.-No, no yo no estaré contigo aburriendome mientras tú y las demás estan con unos chicos...-dijo Yuka con obstinación

.-Lo siento, pero es eso o una niñera.- dijo Yuriko con aire "es eso o nada"

.-Pues prefiero una niñera!- dijo histericamente Yuka

.-¿Pues adivina que? ¡¡¡¡¡¡No tengo dinero para pagartela!- grito algo furiosa /Furiosa es poco.../

.-¿A sí? Pues a mí no me interesa, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque no quiero quedarme encerrada en un maldito departamento, escuchando los ronquidos de una anciana, mientras duerme!-grito con furia  
.-CALLENSE-grito Natalie, que detuvo el auto abruptamente, tanto, que si no fuera porque tenía el cinturon de seguridad, hubiera salido disparada.-Yuriko, tu tienes que concentrarte en guiarme, porque las calles no las conosco, y, francamente, no fue el camino que hice cuando los conocí.-

.- Claro, tienes que obviar la parte en la que ellos te salvaron de que...-murmuré, pero me callé ante la mirada asesina que se proyectaba en los ojos de Natalie.

.-Ahora, tu Yuka, lamentablemente, te vas a tener que quedar con tu hermana, porque dudo mucho que Yohji y yo soportemos tu compania, Y si vas con Iris... bueno tendrás que jugar un partido de basquet.-dijo Natalie cortante- Tu decides.-

.-Me quedo con mi hermana.-dijo la menor como temiendo lo que le fuera a pasar...

Nadie dijo palabra alguna en el resto del viaje, a excepción de Yuriko, quién debía guiarle el camino hacia el Koneko No Sumu Ie. Cunado llegamos, que eran más o menos las 14:00, al lugar antes mencionado, Natalie estacionó con cuidado el auto y luego bajó, seguida de mi y Yuriko, Yuka salió última porque se olvidó que tenía que desabrochar, y al salir no podía bajar...

.-Bien, ¿Quién toca la puerta?-prreguntó Natalie  
.-Olvidate de mí-dijo Yuriko-No quiero ser yo la que tenga que explicar que nos conocemos...-

.-Yo opino igual.-murmuré

En ese instante todas miramos a Yuka

.-Esta bein, lo hare yo...-dijo Yuka- pero ustedes ya me deben como veinte favores...-

Yuka intentó abrir la puerta , pero esta estaba cerrada

.-¡Qué raro! se supone que tiene que estar abierta.- comentó para sí

Luego tocó la puerta un par de veces...nada finalmente cuando Yuka estaba apunto de romper la puerta, Omi abrií la puerta.

.- Hola!- dijo Yuka en ingles, fingiendo estar contenta-Mi nombre es Yuka Capria, soy la hermana de Yuriko.-

.-Hola!-saludó Omi felizmente, en ese momento notó nuestra presencia-¿Se conocen?-

.-Desgraciadamente, sí-contestó Yuka- Iris, Natalie y Yuriko, son muy amigas e incluso, las cuatro, yo me incluyo, estamos buscando a una amiga nuestra y venimos a parar a Japón.-

.-Oye! ¿Y tú que, Yuka? ¿acaso estas de adorno?-preguntó Natalie

.- Natalie-chan, yo no tengo amigos.-dijo Yuka cortante

.-Bueno, Yuka, dejemos esto para otro momento-dije intentando calmar la situacion

.------------------------------------

Luego de que Omi fue a abrir, yo supuse que eran Iris, Natalie y la compañera de Omi. En lo que había restado de la semana, me había recuperado rapidamente, pero aun así, seguía un poco adolorida por las heridas...

.-Yo me iré, si Omi o tú, llegan a necesitarme, cosa que dudo, estaré en mi habitación.-dije dirigiendome a Ran. No hacía falta aclarar que tanto Yohji como Ken iban a salir, así que la floristería estaría cerrada.

.- ¿No vas a terminar de desayunar?-preguntó Ken

.-No- cotesté secamente-La chicas esas vendrán pronto y yo no quiero tener que pelearme con ninguna.-

.-¿Tienes miedo?-

.-No, pero ellas lo van a tener si llegan a entrar en mi habitación.-

Iba a subir cuando, lamentablemente, cuatro chicas entraron. Inmediatamente Iris y yo nos lanzamos mutuas miradas de odio.

Natalie, solo se limitó a mirarme com intentando decir "No-le-hagas-caso". Melani /Yuriko, resultó ser la compañera de Omi, me miró entre sorprendida y alegre, y Yuka solo se limito a mirarme como diciendo "Gusto-de-verte".

Hice como si ellas no estaban allí y estuve a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Yohji me presentó ante las demás.

.-...Y la joven que esta subiendo las escaleras es Kumi Hida-terminó

.-Vaya te pareces mucho a Bianca.-comentó Yuriko

.-Pues no lo soy.-dije cortante-Y si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, no la menciones más-

No iba a cambiar de caracter por el simple hecho de que hayan visitas.

.-Perdoname, señorita Hida-dijo Yuka intentando ser amable - Pero yo en realidad no tenía y no tengo deseos de estar aquí, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Me preguntaba si...-

.-¿Si podías quedarte conmigo para no interrumpir?.-completé yo-No te lo recomiendo, porque, hace dos semanas sufrí un accidente y aún estoy algo herida, sí te quedas conmigo, estarás en mi habitación.-

.-Supongo que eso será mejor que intentar entender cosas que aún no me han enseñado-dijo Yuka intentando convencerme

.-Yo preferiría que...-

.-No te preocupes, te quedarás con Kumi.-dijo Iris

.-Si no queda otro remedio...-dije entre dientes-Y no me llames Kumi, Vasquez, ya te dije que para tí, soy Hida.-dije molesta

.-Iris, deberías saber que muy pocas personas se dejan llamar por su nombre y no por su apellido de entrada.-dijo Yuka y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta donde yo estaba. Sin esperar más, guié a Yuka a mí habitación.

.------------------------------------

.-No entiendo porque es así contigo, Iris.-dijo Yuriko

.-Es una larga historia.-respondí yo

.-En casa me la cuentas.- dijo ella de modo indiferente, como es su costumbre

.-Es una lastima que Bianca no este aquí, porque sino ella ya hubiera respondido por tí, Iris.-comentó Natalie

.-Es verdad, Bianca era muy protectora con respecto a lo que nos pasara, sin duda ella ya la hubiera matado,.-comentó Yuriko

.-¿Lo dices figuradamente?-pregunté

.-Tu sabes como es Kumi, sabes que digo la verdad.-dijo Yuriko

En ese momento pude sentir como el ambiente se volvía algo tenso.

.- ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?-preguntó Yuriko-Si es así, pido perdón.-

.- No te preocupes, no es nada.-dijo Omi sonriendo nerviosamente.

.- ¿Quién es Bianca?-preguntó Ken

.- Una vieja amiga nuestra.-contesté

.- Es la chica a la que estamos buscando, porque ella más todas nosotras integramos...-comenzó a decir Yuriko, pero se vio interrumpida porque Natalie le tapó la boca.

.-Ella quiso decir que las cinco somos muy unidas, a excepción de Yuka, que ella es una chica algo diferente a todas las conocidas.-dijo Natalie entre risas nerviosas, y le agregó entre murmullos dirigidos a Yuriko y a mí-Es mejor que no le digamos a nadie quienes somos, es muy estupido decir algo de eso, nos haría ver como vanidosas y mentirosas...-

.- Lo que tú digas, Natalie.-dijimos Yuriko y yo

.-Será mejor que no nos retrasemos más, porque el día es corto.-dije yo

Así nos pusimos en marcha, con distintos destinos. Yohji y Natalie se fueron en el auto del primero, a reproches de la segunda (Ella no quería dejar a su auto... según ella, era oro puro). En tanto Ken fue a buscar la motocicleta.

.-¿Alguna vez subiste a una motocicleta?- preguntó él dandome un casco de color negro.

.- Varias veces.-contesté tomando el casaco que el me daba y ajustandolo a mi cabeza.- Estaba aprendiendo a manejar, pero no soy buena para eso.-

Subí atrás de él, me sujeté de su cintura y nos dirigimos al club. Yo iba vestida con ropa comoda (pantalones largos de los que uso para correr, de color azul oscuro; y una campera polar de color azul oscuro), y debajo de la misma llevaba un short, no muy corto, color azul y una remera de mangas cortas, color celeste. Como calzado llevaba unas zapatillas de color /adivinen ¬¬/ azul oscuro/Sí, muy bien por ustedes, si adivinaron! nn/. Al llegar al club y luego de hacer los tramites necesarios /Se que hay que entregar el carnet de uno, etc, no lo pongo porque los aburriré demasiado, nos dirigimos a la cancha de basquet, previamente pasando por el vestuario, donde me despojé de mis pantalones (Aún no había entrado en calor, así que no era necesario, para mí, sacarme la campera). Comenzamos a jugar.

.- Bianca siempre fue una gran amiga con nosotras.-dije, ya que Yuriko no fue muy especifica al hablar de ella, porque no la conocía muy bien- Algo, fría y muy callada, pero era buena. Aunque ella paso por muchas desgracias.-

.- ¿Desgracias?- preguntó poniendo su marcador en 2-0, a su favor

.- Sí, antes de cumplir los cinco años, murió su tio que la quería mucho.- contesté entrecortadamente- Luego, a los diez años, murieron sus abuelos paternos en un accidente mientras viajaban a su provincia natal.-

.- Vivió llena de muerte.- comentó sacandome el balon

.- Sí, se puede decir eso, pero no fue solo eso.-contesté volviendo a recuperar el balón- A los catorce años, sus padres se separaron por segunda vez, y aún así, entre ellos dos, seguían peleandose. Todo eso hizo que se volviera fría y dura con las personas que la rodeaban, a excepción de Natalie y yo.-

.- Al parecer la vida no fue muy buena con ella.- dijo intentando evitar que yo hiciera canasta

.-Aún falta lo peor-dije logrando hacer canasta.- Por esa misma época, uno de los compañeros de mi clase, se le declaró, pero ella ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera podía sentir algo por otras personas.-

.-Eso no tiene nada de tragico, para Bianca, claro esta.- dijo comenzando a picar el balón

.-Aún falta parte de la historia.-dije intentando sacarle el balón- Ella le propuso que si él lograba que Bianca sintiera por él un poco más que simple amistad, ella sería su novia.- hice una pausa al ver como ensentaba.-Buen tiro.- recibí el balón y comencé a jugar.- Él tardó un año en cumplir eso. Pero aquel noviazgo duró poco. Otro de nuestro compañeros de clase, la amaba, y decidió que si Bianca no era de él, no sería de nadie.-

.-¿Quieres decir que...?

.-Si, él mató al novio de Bianca frente a los ojos de la misma Bianca.-dije- Cuando la estaba apunto de matar, Natalie y Yo aparecimos y, bueno, lo detuvimos, y, como toda amiga, la defendimos y lo pusimos en KO.-hice una pausa mientras me dentenía y respiraba para seguir hablando.- Luego de eso, Bianca, dejó de lado todo sentimiento, se volvió como el hielo puro, unos años después de que llegaran Yuka y Yuriko, ella desapareció misteriosamente y nosotras nos pusimos a buscarla...-

.-Es todo muy triste.-dijo él, con un gran tono de tristeza, manifestado en su rostro y en sus ojos.

.-Sí, lo sé-dije yo- Ella siempre cambia su aspecto, es una maestra del disfraz. Si la llegas a encontrar dile que necesitamos que ella vuelva con nosotros.-

.- ¿Cómo sabré que es ella cuando la vea?- preguntó Ken

.- Facil.-contesté yo.-cuando hay algo o alguien que haya sufrido algo muy terrible, ella se apiada de aquella persona, e incluso, hay veces que hasta la llega a proteger con su vida misma.-

.------------------------------------

Luego de que Iris y Natalie se fueran con su respectiva compania, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, con excepción mia porque tuve que soportar a Yuka. En mi pasado, no la conocí muy bien, pero porlo que sé de ella, es que tanto ella como su hermana tienen, no solo un gran parentesco en gustos, sino que ambas, son muy observadoras.

La chica /Yuka/ iba vestida como si se hubiera salido de un circo. Llevaba una remera de mangas largas, a rayas, de color negro y celeste, unos pantalones blancos, una pollera larga, hasta arriba de los talones, de color turquesa, y unas botas celestes.

.-¿Entonces esta es tu habitación?-preguntó por decimonovena vez.

.-Tengo muy poca paciencia, niña.-contesté- Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mande al otro lado del mundo.-

El resto del tiempo, ella se dedicó a mirar la habitación, mientras yo estaba concentrada en la lectura de un libro, en japones. Mientras ella miraba todo, casualmente, posó su vista en el armario en donde, además de tener mi ropa usal, tenía la ropa que usaba para las misiones y mis armas.

.-¿Puedo ver tu armario?-preguntó ella

.-No.-contesté cortante

.-¿Puedo poner musica?-

.-No.-

.-¿Puedo jugar en tu Lap Top?-

.-No.-

Y así por un corto rato (mi pasinecia se acabó a la novena pregunta)...

Capitulo terminado

Contestó Review:

**Shady10**: Me alegra ver que tú me has mandado un segundo review nn... No hacer caso al grito que escuhó no hubiera sido de buena persona...aunque a fin de cuentas se hubiera encontrado con Iris. Gracias por el review! Y perdón por actualizar tarde u.uU, tuve varios problemas...


	6. Llamado, gatito y una noticia inesperada

Capitulo 6: "llamado, gatito y una noticia no muy grata"

/Relata Iris/

Cuando llegamos al departamento, cenamos y nos acostamos a dormir. Debía estar en mi noveno sueño cuando sonó el telefono. Al parecer era la única que lo escuchaba era yo. Así que me levanté de mi cama y fui a atender.

.-Diga-dije en ingles

.-Sabes, las apariencias engañan.-dijo un voz femenina que me asutó hasta la medula

.-¿Quién eres?- pregunté asustada

.- Mi nombre es Yume.- dijo la voz cortésmente

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté

.-Lo único que quiero es brindarte información sobre Kumi Hida-dijo Yume

.-No quiero-

.-Pero que dirias si te digo que Kumi esta relacionada con la chica que estan buscando.-

.-Te escucho-

.-Mañana, a las 8:30 de la noche, te espero en el parque. Ve sola.-

.-A cambio de que?

.-No necesito nada por el momento.-contestó Yume

.-¿Quién te pidió que lo hagas?-

.-Mis superiores. Si quieres saber más. Te esperaré en el lugar acordado.- cortó

.-Iris, ¿Quién era?-preguntó Yuka

.-Nadie.-contesté-Era equivocado-

.-----------------------------

La mañana siguiente la la horrenda visita /se refiere a Iris y cía./ me levanté de muy buen humor /Traducción: el resto de la mañana iba a ser fría, seria y callada, excepto con Aya-kun y Omi/. Para no aburrirlos con lo que hice el resto del día (no creo que sea necesario.), iré directamente a lo que sucedió a las 18:00 pm, cuando decidí salir a comprar, ya que, luego de hablar con Ran, decidí que yo tambíen debía hacer algo, como cocinar, limpiar o algo similar, ya que, después de todo, me iba a quedar allí de manera indefinida. Aunque para ser sinceros, él aun no confiaba en que yo estaba curada totalmente /bueno, digamos que Kumi, muchas veces miente... /

Volviendo a la historia, me fui a comprar las cosas que iba a necesitar para la cena, en compania de Ran (y luego dicen que yo tengo toda la libertad del mundo) /jeje… al parecer a Kumi no le gustan que la controlen/ Cuando, a la vuelta, un lindo gatito se interpuso en el camino.

.-¿Quién eres?-pregunté cariñosamente al felino, cuando me acerqué a verlo noté que era un bengal puro.

.-Miau-fue lo unico que dijo el gatito e hizo algo similar a lo que fuera una sonrisa.

.-¿Quieres comida?-le pregunté señalando una de las dos bolsas.

El felino maulló de nuevo en señal de afirmación.

Saqué de una de las bolsas un paquetito donde había jamón cocido y queso, aparté un poco de ambos y se los di al gatito. El koneko comenzó a comer dichos alimentos.

.-¿Entiende lo que dices?-preguntó Ran con un poco de sarcasmo

.-Algo-contesté-desde pequeña, siempre estuve en compañía de algún que otro gato, fui la única, en la familia que se ocupaba de ellos, con el tiempo... se puede decir que aprendí a entender lo que quieren los gatos... todo esta en su manera de actuar-

.-No me refería a ti-dijo él- me refería al gato.-

.-Bueno... ¿Quién dice que los gatos no son inteligentes?-dije por toda respuesta- Sé que los gatos, algunos, necesitan pocas cosas de los humanos, en cambio, hay otros que les gusta jugar con sus dueños... Se puede decir que también hay gatos que son "comunicativos" con sus amos, por así decirlo.-

.- Con solo escuchar eso, se puede decir que eres" amiga" de ellos-

.-Sí, supongo que sí.-

.-¿Por qué elegiste la raza Bengal para tu nombre clave?-

.-No lo sé, muchas cosas que hago, a veces, las hago sin pensarlo.-contesté-pero creo que lo elegí porque me gusta su forma de ser... aunque a veces puede ser molesto para el dueño, ya que le gusta jugar mucho... pero creo que yo soy un poco así, me gusta jugar, pero no propiamente dicho.-

.-¿Entonces?-

.-Se puede decir que para algunas cosas, doy muchas vueltas, y a veces, solo cuando estoy muy furiosa y tengo tiempo, juego con mi victima por mera diversión/no sean mal pensados... se refiere cuando hace que su objetivo se vuelva loco moviéndose rápidamente y haciéndolo sentir que esta acorrala, cuando dicho objetivo piensa que es solo su imaginación y luego de "jugar" por un rato, aparece y lo mata... nada de otro mundo para Kumi, solo cuando de verdad me molesta lo que hace dicho objetivo...-

Yo por mi parte reanudé mi camino. A los cinco minutos vi que el gatito me seguía.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-dije mirándolo. Por toda respuesta el gato saltó directo hacia mí, tuve que soltar ambas bolsas para recibirlo.

.-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-pregunté dudosa, una cosa era alimentar a un gato, otra era que éste quiera quedarse contigo /Se que eso no suele pasar muy seguido...más bien nunca pasa ¬¬, el koneko por toda respuesta, ronroneó.../ya es bastante conque un gatito te entienda... lo sé, esto es demasiado ilógico.../

Al llegar al Koneko No Sumu Ie, pues manos a la obra y comencé a preparar la cena... el koneko nos siguió durante todo el camino, no nos quedó otra que aceptar que venga con nosotros. Luego de preparar la cena, llevé al gatito a mi habitación y le di algo de comer y le preparé una provisoria "cama" para que duerma.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-----------------------

Eran las 8:25, todavía nadie aparecía. Convencí a las chicas de ir a un restaurante. Así que, en el momento adecuado, metí la excusa de que iba al baño. Pero nunca fui allí, porque me escabullí, sin que ellas me vieran, hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme, Yume apareció

.- Iris-murmuró ella

.- ¿Tú eres Yume?-pregunté

.- En efecto.- Yume tenía puesta un gorra que le cubría los ojos.

.- Dime lo que tengas que decirme, porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo.-

.- Esto durará poco.- aseguró ella- Solo te diré unas pocas palabras, y te daré la información.-

.- Hazlo rápido-

.- Se puede decir que Bianca es el pasado de Kumi, y que Kumi es el presente, y probablemente, el futuro de Bianca.-

.- No lo comprendo.-

.- Lo comprenderás en el momento y en el tiempo adecuado, Iris.-dijo Yume- Toma- murmuró entregándome un sobre de madrea que guarde en mi bolso azul- Este es el supuesto "legado" de Kumi Hida, en cuanto descubras los errores que allá allí, recibirás mi visita.- Dijo comenzando a irse.

.- Antes de que te vallas,¿ Qué relación compartes con Kumi y con Bianca? ¿Por qué haces esto?-

.- Mis superiores me lo ordenaron, aunque, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de hacer esto, no me gusta traicionar a una amiga.- dijo mirándome de reojo- Con respecto a la primera pregunta, yo soy su maestra.-y se fue.

Yo regresé al restaurante. Para mi fortuna, ninguna de ellas notó mi ausencia. Cada una estaba perdida en su mundo: Natalie, estaba mirando a cada chico lindo que pasaba; Yuka, estaba molestando a Yuriko; y Yuriko estaba intentando trabajar en su Lap Top.

.-Ah, Iris, ya pagamos la cuenta.-dijo Yuka dejando de molestar a su hermana.

.- Bien, entonces vamonos.-dije yo

Cuando regresamos a nuestro departamento, nos sorprendimos al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entramos. Las hermanas, fueron directamente a revisar el lugar en donde guardábamos nuestro dinero. En tanto, Natalie y yo, nos fijamos si algo había quedado en pie, cosa que no era posible, ya que todo estaba total y completamente destruido. Cuando Yuriko y Yuka volvieron, estaban pálidas.

.- No dejaron nada.-murmuró Yuriko

.- Nos robaron.-confirmó Yuka

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.------------------

Dos de la madrugada y alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de la floristería. Algo me dijo que debía bajar a abrir. Pero por si las dudas, fui a despertar a Ran, para que me acompañase (ni yo sé por qué lo hice, quizás fue instinto, quizás, no). Ambos bajamos y fuimos, con cuidado, a la floristería. Desde donde estábamos, pudimos ver a Yuka y cía. Esperando a que les abrieran. Yo di un pequeño gruñido al verlas de nuevo. Definitivamente, su presencia, solo me acarraría problemas.

.- ¿Podemos dejar que se congelen?-pregunté molesta

.- Dudo que lo hagamos-contestó Ran

.- Pero ellas son un gran problema para mí y tú lo sabes.-dije

.- ¿Crees que sería justo dejar a alguien que se muera por frío?-contestó él

.- Si son ellas, sí.-conste con terquedad

.- Entiendo que no te gusta tenerlas cerca, a mí tampoco me gusta porque pueden descubrir que somos.-contestó él-Pero aún así son personas, que quizás necesiten de nuestra ayuda.-

.-Y después dicen que eres de corazón frío-dije yo- Esta bien, pero si llegan a hacer preguntas que no deben, no me haré cargo de mis actos.-

Fuimos a recibirlas, ambos con nuestra clásica cara inexpresiva.

.- ¿Saben que son las dos de la mañana?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

.- Sí lo sabemos, Hida.-contestó con brusquedad Iris- Pero necesitamos ayuda-

.- Y no conocemos a nadie más que ustedes.-agregó Melanie /Yuriko/

.- Dejense de rodeos y vayan al grano, tengo que ir a dormir.-ordené

.- ¿Podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí, por un tiempo?- preguntó Yuka

Fin del capitulo

Creo que este fue el que más me costo escribir... ¡¡No tenia ideas! Mi inspiración se me había ido y me había enfermado

Esta bien, ya no contestaré más review, (no estendímás que eso... ¬¬) pero si me necesitan para algo, yo estaré dispuesta a ayudar!


	7. interrogatorio, verdades y mentiras

**Simbología.**

**-. . .- diálogos**

**-". . ."- pensamientos**

**(. . .) aclaraciones o comentarios de los personajes**

**/. . ./ comentarios míos**

Capitulo 7: "interrogatorio, verdades y mentiras"

Veinte minutos después, nos encontrabamos los cinco integrantes del Weib reunidos en mi habitación /No pregunten, yo solo escribo lo que me viene a la mente, la mayoría con cara de sueño. Demás esta decir que mi actitud era digna de mí...¡Estaba enojada, furiosa! ¿Cómo iba a dejar que mis antiguas compañeras, a las que no quería ver ni en foto, se quedaran a vivir junto a cinco asesinos? ¡Podrían descubrir lo que eramos y se armaría un problema peor que el un Tsunami, un terremoto y maremoto, un voulcanismo y una inundacion juntas!

.-Yo me niego rotundamente a aceptarlas en la casa.-dije firmemente- Y mis razones son justas.-

.-¿Qué tal si dejamos esto para cuando salga el sol? Tango mucho sueño- dijo Omi bostezando

.-Tengo una idea mejor: ¿Por qué no le decimos de una que somos asesinos que trabajamos para una organización ultrasecreta que se dedica a hacer justicia con mano propia?-dije con sarcasmo

.- Ese es un buen punto-dijo Ken

.-¿No entiendo que te cuesta? Solo será una noche, luego le diremos que se vallan a buscar un hotel-djio Yohji

.- Si podían ir a un hotel... ¡no necesitarían dormir aquí!-grité. La situación hubiera sido divertida si no era porque yo era la que hacia el papel de histerica y responsable al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿No será que no te gusta que hayan más mujeres aquí?-preguntó Yohji

.- ¿Saben? mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, necesito descansar.-dijo Omi

.- Por mí, yo sería la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra.-contesté- No sé si lo has pensado, pero tenemos una doble vida que esconder.-

.- Kumi tiene razón será mejor que se vayan de aquí.-opinó Ran- Se convertiran en un estorbo tarde o temprano.-

.- Pero somos las únicas personas que nos conocen...-dijo Ken

.- Pero, seguramente, las hermanas Capria, deben tiener amigas.-sostuve

.- No, Yuka no cree en la amistad y Yuriko se lleva mal con cualquier persona que critique su forma de vestir.-dijo Omi inentando mantenerse despierto

.-"Los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos."-pensé para mí- Lo siento por ellas, pero no se pueden quedar aquí, eso sería peligroso para nosotros.-

.-Pero somos su unica carta bajo la manga.-dijo Ken

.-...Si así lo quieres...-un tick nervioso me había aparecido en el ojo izquierdo-Esta bien, pero yo no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante.-

.-Bueno, entonces, vayamonos a dormir.-dijo Omi

.-Pero ninguna de ellas dormira en esta habitación.-aclaré antes de que se fueran todos.

Sabía que nada de eso iba a ser bueno. Yuki, así llame al gatito, se subió a mi cama. Yo fui allí, apagué las luces y me dormí.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al amanecer, bajé a desayunar y me llevé la sorpresa de encontrar a Iris cocinando.

.-Valla, tan temprano.-dijo ella mirandome.

.-Calla, que suelo levantarme a las 5:30-le dije de mala gana. Eran las 6:00.-Dame un té y unas tostadas.-

.- No soy tu sirvienta.-

.-No, pero sos la que cocina hoy.-dije yo- para la próxima vez que hagas el desayuno, sabrás que hacerme.-

Ella gruño e hizo lo que le pedí.

.-Yuriko me comentó que el nombre "Aya" era de mujer, o al menos ella cree eso.- me comentó

.- Yuriko no sabe de lo que habla.-dije sin importancia- Y si tanto te interesa el tema, busca en la red.-

.- No entiendo como puedes vivir aquí sola, entre hombres.-

.-Me acostumbro a todo, no necesito de nadie para vivir. Es más solo me llevo bien con los animales.-

.- Creo que si empezamos de nuevo, podemos ser amigas-

.- Lo único que lograrás con empezar de nuevo será verme de la misma manera que antes, pero actuaras de una totalmente diferente.-dije- Y eso no sirve de nada.-

.-A veces eres muy obstinada-

.-Es mi forma de ser y no la pienso cambiar porque a ti no te gusta.-

Ibamos a seguir discutiendo, cuando bajaron los demás.

.-Buenos días, Kumi, Iris.-

.-Buenos días, chicos.-

.- Dias.-dije yo sin animo recibiendo el té que le pedí a Iris

.-Al menos parece que se llevan mejor-comentó Yuriko

.-¿Bromeas? Yo nunca me llevaría bien con alguien como ella.-dije bebiendo mi té.

Sabía que en las siguientes noches, tendríamos que hacer otros trabajos... porque no podíamos estar un mes en la misma misión.

.--------------------------------------------------------

Nunca pude entender por qué demonios se comportaba así conmigo. Siempre fue así, nunca se comportó con amabilidad, pero según las chicas y yo, Kumi tenía un lazo de fuerte amistad con Aya-kun.

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales, nos sorprendimos mucho. Primero, porque los únicos encargados de lavar la ropa eran Kumi, Ken-kun y los demás. Yuriko, Natalie, Yuka y yo, nunca lavabamos, pero no era porque no queríamos, era porque no nos dejaban. Otra, era que en las noches, siempre tenían que entregar el pedido en algún lugar lejano y volvían a las dos de la madrugada. Siempre se turnaban para ir (iban de a dos). O que cuando llegaba una mujer pelirroja /Manx/ ellos se reunían y hablaban a fuera de la florería.

.-Hida- la llamé la noche del siete de septiembre, mientras, Ken-kun y Aya-kun se iban a entregar un pedido

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con su tipica rudeza

.- Me preguntaba por qué son así ustedes, tu y Aya-kun, por qué son fríos y distantes de los demás.-

.-Si quieres averigualo tu sola, porque yo no te lo diré, estoy bajo juramento y no quiero hablar sobre eso.-

Eso de "Estoy bajo juramento", me dejo intrigada. Así pues, nos pusimos a buscar (más bien Yuka y Yuriko) sobre eso. Aunque, lo único que encontramos sobre Aya, fue, que al poner su apellido, salió un millon de noticias sobre un accidente en una tal empresa Fujimiya y algo así. Yuriko dijo que aquella empresa existía desde hace mucho tiempo y que los jefes eran una pareja (que se apellidaban Fujimiya). Yo me interesé y descubrimos que en dicha empresa, este año, hubo una explosion en la cual murireron todos, y los únicos que salieron vivos fueron los hijos de los empresarios, Ran y Aya, Fujimiya, respectivamente. Según la noticia, Aya, la hermana menor quedo en coma 3 y Ran, el mayor, solo tuvo unas cuantas lesiones, pero ninguna grave. /notese que me base en la historia del manga/. Luego de eso no encontramos más nada.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, mientras todos dormían, yo me adelanté y fui a revisar la ropa sucia, porque tenía mis sospechas. No encontré nada fuera de lo común... A excepcion de que... Casi me muero cuando lo vi... Sangre. Pero sangre en la ropa de Los chicos y de Kumi. No era precisamente la sangre de uno, frente a una herida, sino que era sangre ajena!

Ahogué un grito al llegar a la conclusión de que ellos eran asesinos. Casi me muero!

No tarde en informarles a mis amigas sobre lo ocurrido.

.-Además de despertarnos a las 5:00 de la madrugada, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Natalie, mi compañera de cuarto.

Yo le arrojé la prenda con sangre (aclaro, la prenda era una remera negra y era de Kumi), ella la miró y estuvo a punto de gritar.

.-Sh...-dije- Nos escucharan.-

.-¿Qué significa?- me preguntó en referencia a la prenda

.-Dudo que sea de ella.-dije en referencia a la sangre

.-¿Entonces ellos son...?- e hizo la mimica de cortarse la cabeza

.-No hay duda.- dije segura.

Como era sabado, a provechamos para reunir a las demás chicas (Yuka y Yuriko) y le hablamos sobre el tema.

.- Eso explicaría el comportamiento de ellos ante la llegada de la mujer pelirroja- reflexionó Yuka

.- O las entregas a mitad de la noche.- agregó Yuriko

.- Pero falta algo importantisimo- Concluyó Natalie- la evidencia más importante: el elemento.- haciendo alusión al arma

.-¿Pero como se los demostraremos? - dijo Yuka. Ella podía ser molesta, pero sabía como actuar frente a cosas importantes.

.-...- todas nos mantuvimos calladas

.- ¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Yuriko como diciendo ¡Eureka!- Lo único que debemos hacer es acorraralos con lo que sabemos, obligandolos a decir la verdad.-

.- Pero aún necesitamos la evidencia más importante.- dije meditando

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocho de la noche. Logramos reunir a todos en la habitación de Kumi, con la excusa de que teníamos algo importante que mostrarles.

.- Me preguntó si dejaran de jugar a los detectives.-comentó Kumi con molestia

.- Todo a su tiempo, Kumi, todo a su tiempo.- dije

.- En toda nuestra estadia aquí, hemos notado comportamientos extraños de ustedes.-comenzó Yuka- Empezando porque siempre ustedes son los que lavan la ropa hasta sus entregas de medianoche.-

.-----------------------------------------------------

¡Lo habían descubierto! ¡Habían descubierto nuestro secreto! Pero yo no me iba a dejar vencer así nada más.

.-Vallan al grano, odio los rodeos.- dije con frialdad

.- Si así lo quieres…-dijo Iris- Tenemos pruebas que confirman su vida como asesinos.-

El Weib Kreuz se quedó paralizado, yo incluida.

.-No sabemos de que nos hablas.- comentó Omi

.- Pero pronto lo sabrás.-dijo Yuka con misterio

.-Nuestra primera prueba es esto- dijo Iris sacando mi remera, la que solía usar para las misiones.

.- Hey! Eso es mio- dije molesta

Iris mostró lo que contenía la prenda, sangre…la sangre de la vicitma de la última misión mia.

.- Dudamos mucho que esta cantidad de sangre sea tuya, Hida.- dijo Iris

.- Eso no explica nada- dije sin ninguna razón aparente

.- Admítelo, Hida, eres una asesina a sangre fría como el resto.- dijo Yuka- Porque también encontramos sangre en las prendas de los demás.

.- La otra es esta!- dijo Yuriko abriendo mi armario y comenzando a sacar todo su contenido hasta encontrar la capa y mis armas.- Estas son las armas con las cuales matabas a tus enemigos, Hida!-

Todo el Weib se quedó sin palabras. Sin embargo, yo bajé la cabeza rendida. Ya no tenía oportunidad. Ya no habría más esperanzas… o al menos para mí. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Lo único que me quedaba... iba a poner en juego mi última carta.

.-Tienen razón- acepté- Sí, lo admito. Soy asesina.- todo mi grupo se me quedó viendo sorprendido- Pero ellos no son asesinos!- aseguré señalando a Ran y a los demás- Ellos sabían, desde un principio lo que yo era, Iris. Pero les pedí que no se lo dijeran a nadie, porque yo tengo mis razones para serlo-

.- Explícate- ordenó Natalie

.- Mi razón es que mataron a mi familia…unas personas, los subordinados de algunos políticos corruptos. Al parecer, mis padres, que eran periodistas, sabían mucho, demasiado, sobre algo…así que los exterminaron de la peor forma posible. Los mataron frente a mí, cuando yo contaba tan solo con cinco años.-confesé con una notoria mirada de odio. Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Cerré los ojos y sonreí /aclaro: no son esas sonrisas de felicidad/- Fue allí cuando me juré a mí misma que vengaría la muerte de mis padres.-

.-Pero esa no es razón para andar matando por ahí-contestó Yuriko

.- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo hacia eso?- respondí- Lo único que hago es matar a las personas que hacen mal a la sociedad.-

.-Para esos casos existe la policía!- dijo Yuka

.- La policía? ¡Ja! Ellos no hacen nada por ti!- contesté molesta

.-No te creo.- dijo Iris- Si lo que tu dices es cierto explícame dos cosas, Kumi Hida.-

.-Soy toda oidos.- murmuré

.- Primero, ¿Por qué los demás se turnaban para hacer esas "entregas nocturnas"?- - dijo Iris- Y ¿Me puedes explicar estas cosas?- agregó lanzándome un sobre.

Yo lo recibí, pero no lo abrí.

.-Ellos solo me ayudaban en mi búsqueda de información, pero puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos ha matado alguna vez!- dije segura de mi misma.- Eso es con respecto a la primera pregunta.-

Cuando me dispusé a abrir el sobre, me asusté al ver primero una carpeta con "Kumi Hida" en letras grandes. Sin importarme de cómo lo habían conseguido lo abrí. Antes de aparecer lo que sería el inicio de mi expediente en Kritiker, me topé con unas hojas que tenían un titular grande "Desastrosa explosión en la compania Fujimiya". Sin poder controlarme, caí de rodillas con los ojos bien abiertos. Dejé, a proposito, las hojas impresas de una pagina web de un diario, mostrandoles a todos el contenido, por el cual me paralicé. Mis demás compañeros, a quienes les estaba salvando el pellejo, se paralizaron y se sorprendieron (y ni hablar de Ran) al ver el titular en cuestión. Una cosa era clara para mí: yo podía ocultar cualquier cosa menos eso, no le podía poner una explicación.

.-¿D-de -dón-de- sa-saca-ron es-esto?- pregunté con un gran nerviosismo

.- El expediente, me lo dio una mujer que se hace llamar Yume.-explicó Iris.

.- ¿Mi ma-maes-tra? Eso es imposible-dije yo

Ya no había nada por hacer, ya no podía hacer, más, ya no se me ocurría nada más. Estabamos perdidos, yo ya no podía hacer nada. Bajé la cabeza, total y completamente rendida. En eso, una mano se apoya en mi hombro, yo levanté mi cabeza y miré hacia atrás. Allí estaban los cuatro. Ken, Omi y Yohji me estaban sonriendo, y Ran, solo me miraba, pero yo podía ver que en el fondo, él me sonreía.

.-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente, Kumi-chan- dijo Omi ofreciendome la mano.

Yo lo miré, luego, miré el articulo y finalmente, a las chicas

.- No puedo explicar esto con palabras ecxactas- contesté- Pero esto le pertenece al pasado de Aya, y solo a él. A nadie más. Generalmente, el pasado de cada asesino es confidencial, es algo, un recuerdo, una parte de nosotros, que queremos olvidar. Así que ese tipo de preguntas, es algo que no nos gusta contestar.-

Luego acepté la mano de Omi y me levanté del suelo.

.-Todo lo que dijo Kumi-chan es mentira, todos nosotros somos asesinos y trabajamos para una organizacion secreta llamada Kritiker...-comenzó a decir Omi

Él, al igual que los demás, estuvieron hablando, relatando lo que son, explicando lo que era Kritiker. Yo me mantuve callada, no era porque no podía hablar, sino que no quería, no me gustaba explicar las cosas. Al finalizar la charla, las chicas se fueron satisfechas a dormir, mas los chicos y yo nos quedamos en la habitacion, Más o menos estuvimos una hora hablando sobre como entraríamos al lugar y la primera parte de nuestra infliltracion al lugar en donde era la base de nuestro objetivo. Al tener una idea, más o menos clara nos fuimos a dormir. Lo pero de todo eso era que el interrogatorio que tenían conmigo aùn no terminaba.

Fin del cap. 7!

Me tome mucho tiempo (tuve que esperar un golpe de inspiracion y tiempo...estaba llena de examenes!)

Estoy siguiendo tu consejo Shady -, me alegra que me sigas escribiendo! Los gatos y yo nos entendemos de por sí (una gata mia, se preocupaba por levantarme temprano... y aún no sé como lo lograba)

Jeje... creo que el mundo es muy pequeño Ai y muy pocas son las razas de gatos que conosco. Je... este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar y más porque es una serie que yo nunca vi ( ToT ).


	8. Descubierta

Capitulo 8: " Descubierta y Más verdades"

Cuando me desperté, luego de asearme y demás, me fui a preparar el desayuno. Media hora después, mientras tomaba mi té, Yuka bajó.

.-Hida-chan-hice una mueca en signo de que eso no me gustaba.-Veo que te has levantado temprano, como siempre.-

.- Hm.-dijo sin interes alguno y procedí a beber un sorbo más de mi té- Tu no sueles levantarte temprano¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

.-¿Por qué?- dijo Yuka de pronto- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por la mision que llevan a cabo?-

.-No se como te enteraste de la última mision.-comenté con los ojos cerrados- Pero te diré que por mi culpa alguien muy querido para cierta persona que no puedo revelar su nombre, esta en manos del enemigo. Y para empeorar las cosas, yo le prometí a él y a aquella persona que primero muerta yo por protegerla. Y así será dentro de... creo que dos o tres días iré a lo que probablemente tenga dos resultados: o yo muera, o yo ayude a salvarla.-

.-Ya veo...-murmuró Yuka

Hubo un silencio medio incomodo.

.-¿Por qué te ocultas de nosotras?- preguntó Yuka de pronto

.-¿Hn?- fue lo único que pude decir

.-¿Por qué? Si sabes que te buscamos desde que nos vistes aquí.-dijo ella

.-Yo no quiero pertenecer más al grupo y lo dejé escrito.-sentencié con frialdad- ¿Las demás lo saben?-

.-¿Saber que tu eres Bianca?-preguntó en un murmullo- No, pero planeó decircelos.-

.- Conociendote, tu tienes ansias de saber sobre quienes hablo.- comenté- Pero estas enfocada en descubrirme y te entiendo.-

.-¿Qué pretendes?-

.-Dales dos días más.- dije- Dos días, tu callaras y ellas deberan develar quien soy. Dos días, nada más.-

.-Tan poetica como siempre.-dijo ella con molestia

.- Si aceptas, os revelaré los nombres de quienes hablo yo, si te niegas, negaré ser ella.-

.- De acuerdo, acepto.-dijo

.- Hacia tanto que extrañaba hablar así.-dije en un suspiro- Por cierto ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?-

.- "The Dragons" tu libro no salió en ingles ni en japones y esa es la tapa de la edicion no editada.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la proxima.-dije

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sabía que Kumi me ocultaba algo, pero aún no estaba segura del todo. Su expediente era muy parecido al de Bianca, bueno si ella tuviera uno. Se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje de texto a Yuriko.

"¿Notaste algo raro en la habitación de Hida?"

Recibí la siguiente respuesta:

"Muchas d sus cosas son iguales a las de Bianca"

"Como cuales?"

"Los libros, varios d ellos estaban en ingles, pero estoy segura q' son los mismos q' tiene Bianca"

"Algo ?"

·"The Dragons, la edicion no editada y tmb tenía la remera q' le regalaste el poco antes d q' se fuera"

"Esta bien. Hoy, 21:00 reunion en mi habitacion. Descubriremos quien es Kumi en verdad."

"Ok"

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora indicada, todas estabamos en mi habitación.

-Bien, dinos que es lo que haremos.- dijo Namy

- Si de verdad Kumi fuera Bianca...¿Cómo haríamos para descubrirla?-preguntó Yuriko

-Fácil, con una trampa.-

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la tarde, luego de que Yuriko, Omi y Yuka volvieran del colegio, comenzamos en marcha nuestro plan. Empecé molestandola con cosas que sabía que a Bianca no le gustaba que dijieran que es horrible. Sin embargo, no tuvimos ningun resultado positivo.

Por más que lo intentaba, nada funcionaba. Ella no tenía ninguna opcion, pero no se dejaba vencer con facilidad. Cabe decir que toda la escena sucedió frente a los chicos y mis compañeras

.- Admitelo Kumi, eres Bianca- dije

.-No dices más que locuras, Vasquez. Yo no soy Bianca.- se defendió Kumi.

.-Yume me dijo que tu y ella eran muy unidas! Dijo que ella fue su maestra!.-dije

.-¿Mi maestra Yume¡Ja¡Ella no te pudo decir eso, Bianca es muy diferente a mí!- retrucó Kumi- Ella no nos conoció del todo.-

.-¿A sí? Sí tu la conociste, Entonces dime como era Bianca-

.-Ella era debíl, muy debíl.- Contestó Kumi. -Ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones! No sabía que para ser asesino, uno no tiene que demostrar ningún sentimiento al enemigo-

.-Fue Yume la que me entregó esto- dije mostrando, por segunda vez, el expediente de Kumi -Aquí dice que eres argentina. Y vaya, también dice que naciste la misma fecha que Bianca y tus gustos son casi iguales a los de Bianca-

.----------------------------------------------------------

.-Seguro? Tú ni siquiera... la conocías- dije, un poco más y decía "me" en vez de "la".

.-Aquí dice que odias escribir, y que casualidad! Bianca también odiaba escribir"

.-Mientes! Yo amo escribir y leer! Incluso publiqué mis cuentos antes de que toda mi maldita y estupida vida, cambiase!- dije casi gritando- Por, su parte, la tonta de Bianca fue escritora.-

.-Una muy famosa escritora.-corrigió Yuriko- Por favor, admítelo, admite que eres Bianca.-

.-Para que admitir alguien que no soy- dije tenaz- Además, si fuese Bianca¿ Qué harían?-

.-Pues la llevaríamos a ella con nosotras a nuestro país natal.- contestó Iris.

.- País natal, eh?- dije, tenía que pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas- Bianca me contó algo sobre ustedes, creo que dijo que tu, Vásquez eras oriunda de Italia, que la tal Natalie, era oriunda de Argentina, al igual que ella, y que las hermanas Capria, eran de nacionalidad japonesa. Así, que¿A qué país natal me llevaran?-tomé una pequeña pausa en la cual me di cuenta de lo que dije- Si fuera la tal Bianca de la que hablan, claro esta.-

- No te hagas la tonta, Kumi, eres Bianca y sabes a la perfección a que me refiero con lo del país.-

- Pues si es así, no me llevarán a ninguna parte!- dije mostrando mi enojo- No quiero volver a allí, en ese maldito lugar no hay nadie que me aprecie de verdad.- no hacia falta ocultar más la verdad.

.- Dices eso, porque estas ciega!-gritó Iris.

.- No estoy ciega, y para su información, yo no quiero que ustedes me vengan a buscar para llevarme a mi país! No entienden¿Verdad? Yo no tengo por qué estar con personas que no quiero, que solo me ultilizan y que solo me quieren por lo que represento!- dije soltando una pequeña lagrima, que no bajo más allá de mi ojo derecho.

-Tu eres la que no entiende, Bianca!-grito desesperada Iris- Nosotras te necesitamos amiga, no podemos ser un grupo sin ti.-

-Eso dicelo a alguien que le importe!- grite- Aquí, a pesar de que las desgracias no me han dejado, me ha ido mil veces mejor y no cambiaría lo que soy por nada! Prefiero hacer algo util, en vez de estar parada en un maldito y estupido escenario cantando canciones que son muy ciertas y a la vez, muy tontas!-

.- Eres una idota, Bianca, tu siempre menosprecias a los demás, sin saber lo que aquellas personas sienten.- dijo Natalie

.- Te equivocas, mi vida a sido pésima, tú y Vásquez han sido testigos de lo ha sido mi vida, saben muy bien, que, por más que aprecie su compañía y ayuda, yo no puedo llamarlas amigas o algo similar a personas con las que no tengo ni un solo punto en comun.- dije firmemente- Por eso, les pedire, que se vayan, que vuelvan a Argentina y que si preguntan por mí, morí en un accidente.-

.- Pero ¿Por qué tantos cambios, Bianca?- preguntó Yuriko

.- Yo no me llamo más Bianca, soy Kumi Hida, por si lo olvidaron.- contesté.- Bianca ya no existe más! Yo soy Kumi Hida, que les quede bien claro.-

.- Eres Bianca, para nosotras.- dijo Natalie cortante

.- Bianca murio, ya no esta, se fue. No existe más. Ya no soy la persona que ustedes conocieron alguna vez.- dije secamente.- Así que les pediré que se vayan de aquí.-

.- Pero... -musito Yuka- Nosotras no recorrimos un camino para volver con las manos vacías, Kumi o Bianca.-

.- Pues, que lastima, pero yo pienso quedarme aquí en Japón.-dije con firmeza- ya no volveré a un país que para mí no significa nada, así que el Helles se puede ir marchando a casa ahora.-

.- No entiendo... - murmuró Iris, llena de ira- No entiendo como puedes hacernos esto- se acercó- como puedes ser así de fría!- Paf! Iris me había pegado una cachetada con tanta fuerza que hizo que mi cabeza quedara de perfil y una marca roja en mi mejilla.

Demás esta decir, que todos los presentes se quedaron inmoviles, yo incluida, parecíamos una imagen congelada.

Lentamente, giré mi cabeza hacia Iris, me coloqué una mano en la mejilla, para comprobar cuan fuerte era mi dolor. No me sorprendí al descubrir, que no fue nada grave.

.- Je... pegas como una niña, Vásquez.- comenté- Debo admitir, que me encantaría devolvertela, pero no conseguiría nada, más que rebajarme a tu nivel.-

.- Eres una desconsiderada, Bianca, no entiedo como fue que pude creer que eras alguien de fiar.-

- Puedo sentirlo.-dije- Puedo sentir tu furia, tu ira, tu decepción, Vásquez. Yo no cambiaré de idea, si quieres, matate pegandome, no me importa. Ya no me duele. Ya no siento dolor por nada, ni por nadie. Fue una pena que aceptara a que ese chico me cambiara, porque, de no ser así, aún seria más fria que ahora.-

.- ¿Como puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad?- Iris me pego de nuevo, esta vez, con la mano contraria, pero con la misma fuerza de antes.- ¿Como puedes despreciar a quien te ayudo?- otra vez más, otra cachetada- ¿Como puedes hacerlo?.-

Mas y mas cachetadas, ninguna me dolía, si, después de todo, aun pegaba como una niña pequeña.

.-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunté luego de que me pegara por vigésima vez.

Ella no contestó.

.-Pues bien, porque te diré, que no despreció lo que hizo por mí.-dije con tristeza. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, nuevamente.- Yo nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí, incluso me salvo de morir, pero aún así lo odio, porque ahora puedo sentir-tomé aire- Yo no quiero volver, y no es un capricho mío. No quiero volver y nadie ni nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Además¿De qué me sirve vivir en un país en donde no quiero vivir, en donde solo soy una imagen para los demás, en donde mis sentimientos no importan y en donde no soy feliz?-hubo silencio- Sé que yo soy muy importantes para ustedes como miembro del equipo, pero yo no quiero, no puedo estar en un lugar en donde siento que no me quieren. Natalie, Iris, ustedes más que nadie, conocen mi pasado, pero no saben como sentía en aquellos momentos, incluso ahora.- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Esto estaba mal, desde que ingresé al Weib me han pasado miles de cosas, cosas que no quería sentir, que no quería vivir.-

.-Pero Bianca¿Acaso, sabes por lo que hemos pasado?- preguntó Yuriko

.-No lo sé y no me importa. -Contesté- Yo solo quiero que me dejen de buscar, que me dejen de insistir de que vuelva con ustedes, no quiero verlas más!-terminé gritando. No quería que me vieran así, esa no era mi forma de ser. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia las escaleras, las subí y me metí en mi cuarto, para sumirme en la profunda, pero ya conocida, tristeza y soledad, acariciando a Yuki sentada en mi cama.

Lo único que escuché mientras subía las escaleras, fue a Ran-kun decir: "Déjenla, ella necesita estar sola"

Listo! n.n

Por fin! He terminado el Cáp. 8! nOn

Me costó mucho pero bueno, aquí esta. Pido mil disculpas por no haberlo subido antes pero estaba out en imaginación ù.ú

No sé si tengo los datos básicos, pero sé que tengo los suficientes como para escribir el fic n.nU

Por cierto, Ai ¿Cómo haces para dibujar así de bien? oO yo nunca he podido, mis dibujos son monigotes, comparados con los tuyos XD

Y sí, no vi el anime, y solo conseguí unas dos o tres paginas del manga que estaba flotando por la web -.-U, lo sé soy muy irresponsable al escribir sobre una serie que nunca antes había visto en toda mi vida -.-U. Y estaría encantada de que me pases los dos caps que tienes - ¡Porfis! Y aunque no la haya visto, en un foro encontré el resumen entero de la serie y de los ovas castigo y no sé cuanto xp. Ah! Y también el resumen del primer cap de Glühen. Y si eso te sorprende, deberías saber todo lo que tengo imaginado x.X


	9. ¿¡Día Libre?

Capitulo 9: "¿Día libre?"

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, me vi tapada entre mis sabanas. Cosa que me sorprendió, ya que a antes de cerrar los ojos (no recuerdo cuando me dormí) estaba sentada en mi cama, junto con Yuki, quien ahora descansaba a mi lado.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, me senté en mi cama, realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarme al mundo y mucho menos a mis compañeros de grupo. Lentamente me bañé y me vestí. Verdaderamente NO tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, ni siquiera menos después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

.-"Vamos, Kumi, tu puedes. No dejes que una escenita patética de ti haga que pierdas todo tu orgullo"- me dije a mí misma

Con el escaso valor que me quedaba, me atreví a aparecer en la cocina. Ya todos estaban allí. Pensé que me iban a mirar con desconfianza y decepción o, incluso, con enojo. Pero no. Ellos me miraron como si fuera un día normal: Yohji, Omi y Ken me miraban con sus sonrisas de siempre, en tanto Ran-kun me miraba con indiferencia, pero pude notar que aún me tenía confianza y no estaba enojado.

.-¿Cómo has dormido hoy, Kumi-chan?- preguntó Omi con su animo de siempre

.-Bien, supongo-dije sin importancia, pero sin mi tono de frialdad, o similar, que me caracterizaba. Luego de que me sirvieran mi té y de un silencio medio incomodo para mí ser.- Watashi...watashi...-Necesitaba valor por alguna razon, no podía hablar bien- Siento mucho lo de ayer, de no contarles quienes era, de no decirles por qué no quería que ellas estuvieran aquí, de que por mi culpa, ustedes hayan sido descubiertos...-

El silencio, reinó en el lugar. Luego de unos momentos, pude ver como ellos me sonreían.

.-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Omi sonriendome

.-Tu hiciste todo lo posible para que no nos descubrieran.- dijo Yohji

.- Por lo de ayer, no tienes de que preocuparte, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería.- dijo Ken con una sonrisa

.- Además tu fuiste la que dijo que el pasado de cada asesino le corresponde a uno y a nadie más.- comentó Ran-kun.

.-...- yo solo asentí con una leve sonrisa.

.-Lo hemos pensado- me comentó Yohji- y creemos que sería que hoy salgamos a algun lugar.-

.- ¿Salir?-pregunté yo- Pero ¿Y la mision?-

.-Pensaremos en ella cuando volvamos- contestó Ken

.-Y ¿a dónde iremos?-

.-Podemos ir al cine, al parque, a almorzar a un restaurante.- dijo Omi, enumerando los lugares.

.- No sé...- dije dudando.- ¿Hoy no es día de semana?-

.-Si- contestó Ken

.-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

.-Las nueve y media.- contestó Yohji

.-¿No se supone que Omi tiene que estar en la secundaria?¿Y ustedes atendiendo una florería?-

.-Creo que por hoy puedo faltar.- dijo el más pequeño

.-Supongo que no les inportara si hoy no abrimos.- comentó Ran-kun como si nada

.-¿Aceptas o no?-

.-Esta... Esta bien.- acepté y puede ver sonrisa en los rostros de todos los presentes... bueno, casi todos.

Al terminar de desayunar, arreglé mi habitación y busqué un abrigo. Aún no me creía lo irresponsable que pude llegar a ser. Me despedí de Yuki, bajé y salí del Koneko No Sumu Ie /de ahora en adelante, le llamaré Koneko, para abreviar x.X/

.-----------------------------------------------------

.-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó una voz

.- Sí, creo que sí.- contesté en un murmullo

.-Bajemos, entonces.- dijo una tercera voz

.-No, que baje Yuriko, ella sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer y en donde esta el archivo.- se escuchó otra voz más joven

.-Sí! Yuriko baja tú…- dijo primera voz en tono de burla- Pero si estan, las mato, ¿Ok?-

.-Ok -.-UUuuuuu- contestamos a coro.

.-----------------------------------------------------

Caminamos por una plaza, por un museo, comimos en un restaurante de por ahí, fuimos al cine. La pasé bien. Hacía mucho que no me divertía así, no desde que los que me recibieron aquí murieron. /Nótese que el pasado de Kumi es más confuso X.x/

Caminamos durante un rato, Ran y yo observábamos el paisaje, Yohji, a cualquier chica linda que se cruzara por su vista; Omi y Ken se divertían pateando una piedrita /El juego tradicional de mi family, "patea la piedra" XD/. No creo que la haya pasado así de bien durante mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez, deje soltar mis emociones, me reía, sonreía, ect. Todo con tal de mostrar que estaba bien.

Luego de salir del museo, fuimos a comer a un restaurante. Había muchos platillos que hacía tiempo no comía. Pedí un plato de fideos con salsa blanca.

Hubo un momento en el cual permanecíamos en silencio. Yo miré por la ventana.

.-Hace mucho tiempo...- dije yo, llamando la atención de mis... ¿amigos?- que no me divertía así. Desde que vine aquí, me di cuenta que estaba sola, no tenía a nadie y no confiaba en nadie. Pero, pronto, conocí a unas personas. Ellos tenían la misma edad que yo. Ellos aceptaron que una extraña como yo viviera en su casa...-Mire mi plato, aún no sabía por qué fue que les dije eso aquella vez- No me preguntaron nada, solo se preocuparon por mi bien estar. Pero, un día, yo enfermé.-

.---------Flash Back

.-Kumi, ¿Segura qué estas bien?- preguntó una joven

.- Claro, solo tengo unas lineas de fiebre, nada más.- aseguré- Podré cuidarme sola.-

.- Bien, pero ten cuidado.- dijo otra joven- Cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿Sí?-

.-Yae, Mina, estará bien, ella misma dijo que podía cuidarse sola.-dijo un joven

.- Gracias por el apoyo, Li-dije

.-No es nada, Kumi-

.-Bien damas, caballero- dijo otro joven- Es hora de partir.-

.-Cuidense, chicos.- dije yo mientras los veía salir por la puerta del edificio

Pasaron varias horas. Cuando recibí un llamado de la Preparatoria. Aquel llamado no fue nada bueno.

.-Sí?-

.-Señorita Hida, me temo que le tengo malas noticias.- era el director, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

.-¿Qué sucedió?-

.-Sus amigos... sufrieron un accidente que les costo sus vidas- ahogué un grito-Lo siento mucho

.-----------Fin de Flash Back

.- Luego de eso, una tarde había recibido un llamado era Manx, decía que la causa de la muerte de ellos no fue accidental, que ellos habían muerto porque habían hackeado una computadora de un político corrupto, y que los hombres de ese bastardo los habían eliminado, colocando una bomba en el auto.- Mi ojo derecho se ve cristalizado/ Kumi tiene un peinado que le tapa la parte izquierda de la cara./- Ni si quiera sé por qué les estoy contando esto, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que últimamente me esta sucediendo, yo no soy así, yo no muestro mis sentimientos…Pero, desde que los conocí ya no sé que me pasa, no puedo controlar mis emociones, ya no sé nada.-

Claramente estaba apunto de llorar. Mis amigos intentaron hacer que me sienta mejor, pero fue inútil.

.- Y lo peor de todo esto, es que cada cosa me recuerda a mi pasado, que cada cosa me recuerda a todo lo malo que ha sucedido en mi vida.-

.------------------------------

.-¿Crees que este bien que hagamos esto, Natalie?- preguntó Yuriko

.- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, para recuperar nuestra amistad con Bianca.- contestó ella

.-Kumi.- corrigió Yuka- Su nombre es Kumi Hida.-

.-Como sea!- exclamé ahora callense, es hora de buscar nuestras armas.- dije yo

.- Genia, ¿Cómo haremos para conseguirlas?- preguntó con sarcasmo Natalie

.- Kumi tiene una reserva de pistolas de distintos calibres y repuestos, tambien tiene una espada corta.- informó Yuka- Estuve revisando sus armas.

.-----------------------------

Luego de aquel episodio, ellos se ocuparon pura y exclusivamente a mantener mi cabeza en otro sitio, lo cual resulto un cien por ciento. Volví con mis emociones reía y sonreía.

Estábamos en un parque, jugando /Ok, solo jugaban Ken y Omi; Yohji se ocupaba a conquistar chicas, Ran los miraba desde lejos, junto con Kumi/. Los estaba observando, de verdad era divertido verlos.

.-Aun no entiendo como es que ustedes me hacen sentir esto…- murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro- Aun no entiendo como pueden hacer que me comporte como una persona normal…-

.-No necesitas entenderlo, solo disfruta de esto.- comentó Ran-kun a mi lado.

.- Supongo que sí.- dije mirando como Ken y Omi jugaban con el balón de soccer- Pero en estos momentos estoy pensando en otra cosa, ¿Tu no?- dije mirandolo, estaba insinuando lo de hoy a la noche.

.- Ese no es un problema que te incumba.- dijo él amablemente

.- Sí lo es.- contradije- Por mi culpa ella esta donde esta ahora.-

.-No importaba cuanto nos esforzáramos por salvarla, en aquel momento, se la hubieran llevado igual.-

.-¿Estas diciendo que somos debiles?-

.-¿Acaso esas palabras salieron de mi boca?- contestó él

.- Creo que no.-

.- Tu peleaste muy bien aquella vez y nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos.-

.- Si, creo que tienes razon.- solté una pequeña risa, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco- Pero sea lo que sea que nos ocurra allí, ten por seguro que estaré contigo. Después de todo yo le prometí que la matarían si solo me mataban a mí primer. Y no pienso no cumplir esa promesa.-

.-...- Él solo sonrió

PAF! Una pelota fue a parar directo a mi cabeza. Casualmente fue la misma con la que Omi y Ken estaban jugando en ese entonces. Yo me levanté, molesta, furiosa. Tomé la pelota entre mis manos.

.-De esta no se salvarán!- grité enojada

.- Pero fue un accidente.- se disculpó Ken

.- ¡¡No me interesa!- estaba realmente furiosa y corrí hacia ellos, por lo cual ellos comenzaron a escapar de mí.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando volvimos al anochecer, planeamos lo que haríamos dentro de unas pocas horas. Como sabíamos, la entrada estaría repleta de hombre de seguridad. Cuando se hiciera el cambio, aprovecharíamos para entrar y de allí subiríamos unos tres pisos., donde creíamos que estaba la hermana de Ran-kun. Allí, Yohji, Ken y Omi, seguirían hacia arriba, dónde estarían las principales personas de aquel macabro proyecto, mientras Ran y yo buscaríamos a su hermana. Así sería el plan, pero no sabíamos que no se cumpliría así.

Una vez, en las afueras del edificio, Balines había dejado el auto unas cuadras antes, junto con las motocicletas. Estabamos escondidos esperando al momento justo. En eso, cuatro sombras se aparecen de la nada y lo peor de todo era que yo las conocía.

.- ¿Qué demonios hacen acá?- pregunté apunto de agarrar mi Bichwa y matarlas

.- Querremos ayudar-contestó una chica de cabellos celestes vestida extrañamente rara pero de colores oscuros- Queremos remendar nuestro error.-

.-Esta no es la forma.- dije cortante- Ahora vayanse o no dudare en matarlas.-

.- No lo haremos.- se negó una rubia vestida de forma muy provocadora

.-Vayanse.- dije

.- Tomen- dijo una joven de cabellos rosas y vestimentas oscuras, entregándonos a cada uno del Weib un comunicador y un lente de vision termica /No sé como rayos se llaman pero son como esos un lente verde que va en un ojo y que ahí te aparece ciertos datos, esos en donde te muestran la cantidad de calor que hay.../

.- Los compre yo, a los micrófonos los modifique para que pudieran servir de comunicador.- dijo a de cabellos celestes.

.- Quizás no seamos como ustedes, pero haremos todo lo posible por serles utiles.- afirmó una joven de cabellos azules.

.- Si se meten en mi camino, las matare.-amenacé

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

JA! Fin del cap 9!

Gracias!

Creo que ahora se comprobo lo que pueden hacer los chicos para sacar a Kumi de su tristeza

Y lo vengativa que puede llegar a hacer Kumi… o.o


	10. Operacion: rescate

Cap. 10: "El rescate"

Aun no creía que ellas estarían en la misión. Bueno, mientras, ellas no interfirieran en mi camino, todo estaría bien.

.-Escuchen, por nada, pero por nada del mundo, se les ocurra llamarnos por nuestros nombres mientras estamos allí.-dije fríamente- Porque sino, conocerán a mi Bichwa y no habrá nada peor que eso, ¿Ok?-

.-Entonces ¿Cómo los llamamos?- preguntó Yuriko

.- Bengal, Abisinio, Siberiano, Balines y Bombay- dije señalando respectivamente a cada amigo que llevaba dicho nombre.

.- ¿Y nosotras?- preguntó Natalie

.- Supongo que las llamaremos por la inicial de su nombre.- dije como si nada.- N /Natalie, I /Iris, YK /Yuka/ y YRK /Yuriko/.-

.-Entendido.- dijeron ellas.

.-Yo me quedaré aquí, para ayudarlos hasta donde pueda.- dijo Yuka. Todos aceptamos esa decisión por parte de la menor del grupo, pues porque era muy pequeña y no tenía conocimiento en las peleas.

Miré a Natalie de pies a cabeza, su aspecto era el de una chica que iba a ir a un baile.

-Toma.- dije quietándome mi capa- Vamos a una misión, no a un baile. Además, habrá sangre por todos lados.-

-Eh? Sangre?-dijo Natalie tomando mi capa y poniéndosela

-Claro, somos asesinos, no dejamos inconcientes a nuestras victimas ni a los que se interponen, las matamos.- dije-Ahora, basta de parloteo, tenemos cosas que hacer.-

En pocos minutos, se hizo el cambio. Aprovechamos esa oportunidad y noqueamos a uno que otro guardia.

Mientras subíamos los pisos, no habíamos encontrado a nadie o a nada, cosa que no me caía bien para nada.

Piso tres. Inmediatamente, Abisinio y yo nos fuimos por uno de los pasillos.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó YRK

.- A buscar a alguien.- contestó Bombay

Corrimos durante un largo rato. No encontrábamos ninguna puerta ninguna puerta escondida, ningún enemigo. Todo eso me daba mala espina.

.- ¿Crees que es el camino correcto?- pregunté preocupada

.- Algo me dice que sí.-

.- ¿Instinto?- pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta y no me importó.

Luego de unos minutos de correr, él se detuvo, como sintiendo y diciendo que era allí, en esa puerta, la única que habíamos visto hasta ahora.

.- Quiero decirte que, pase lo que pase,- le dije antes de entrar- yo cuidare de ti y de ella cuando salgamos de donde sea que entremos.-

.- No hace falta que lo digas, sé y confió que lo harás.- dijo antes de entrar.

.---------------------------------

Subimos varios pisos más. Pero en el camino, nos encontramos con los malos. Y creo que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirnos. Por suerte, Natalie sabía manejar más o menos las armas (Gracias a los miles ensayos que tenía por ser una actriz de una telenovela de Policías y Ladrones), pero esas armas eran reales, no eran de jugete con efectos especiales; las Yuriko había aprendido, a obligas defensa personal (Ahora si que aprecio a sus tíos por eso), pero no recordaba mucho y se defendía como podía. Yo, al ser deportista, había practicado muchos deportes, entre ellos el Handball y cuando uno se enoja es capaz de matar a cualquiera, además, Bianca me había enseñado algunos movimientos para eludir a la prensa.

Gracias a eso, ahora más o menos estabamos peleando bien, solo que nosotras dejabamos inconscientes al enemigo, en vez de matarlos. Aunque, de vez en cuando, recibíamos uno que otro golpe que nos dejaba alguna que otra herida superficial.

Fuimos avanzando, pero a medida que lo haciamos, más crecía el número de enemigos.

-Esto se esta poniendo difícil.- murmuró Yuriko con miedo mientras le hacia una zancadilla a uno de los malos y Natalie le pegaba a otro en sus partes sensibles.

-Si seguimos así, nunca terminaremos.- dijo Ken- Lo mejor será avanzar.-

-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré.- dijo Yohji

-Yo también, al menos, intentaré ser útil en algo- comentó Natalie

-Yo también me quedaré.- dijo Yuriko

-Cuidense.- dije antes de seguir

Ken, Omi y yo seguimos con nuestro camino.

.---------------------------------

Ya llevabamos mucho tiempo peleando, pero sabíamos que ibamos en buena pista, porque todas las habitaciones continuas a esa tenían los elementos de un hospital necesarios para hacer una operación.

Ambos teníamos heridas menores en nuestros cuerpos, pero eso no era nada. En una de esas, mi brazo derecho quedó inhabilitado (¿Por qué siempre que puedo volver a utilizar mi Bichwa, me sucede esto?)/Quién sabe, quizás la autora tenga algo que ver ¬¬U/. Guardé mi espada y saqué mis pistolas. Todo nos estaba saliendo bien.

Pero de un momento a otro, divisé a alguien transportando a Aya-chan en una camilla hacia algún lugar.

.-"Ni siquiera en un ataque dejan de trabajar…malditos bastardos"- realmente estaba enojada-¡Abisinio!- dije señalándole la escena que vi.- Yo te cubro, tu ve por ella.- Él solo asintió y se fue.

Pasé peleando un buen rato. No me importara cuanto tiempo pasara, yo sabía que él estaba bien. Ya tenía muchas heridas y mi brazo derecho me estaba comenzando a doler.

.---------------------------------

La habitación era grande, tapizada con terciopelo rojo, muy lindo y bello, con muebles de madera.

Allí, mirando por una ventana estaba la cabeza de todo esto.

.- Veo que llegaron.- dijo como si nada

.- Callate, maldito.- dijo Ken

.- Sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien me vendría a matar-dijo aquel señor- Pero prefiero morir antes de que me maten.- Va hacia el escritorio y aprieta un boton.- Muy pronto, todo arderá en llamas.-

Me sorprendí enormemente, pero eso no fue lo que me importó, en aquellos momentos, me importaba otra cosa.

-Iré a avisarle a Kumi.-dije y me fui corriendo.

En el camino, me crucé con Yohji y los demás.

.-... Balines, hay que salir de aquí! Pronto!- dije entrecortadamente- ¡El edificio se consumira!-

No le di tiempo a que me contestara, ya que había ido a buscar a una vieja amiga.

.-YK, dime dónde puedo encontrar a Kumi.- le pedí por el micrófono inalambrico

.- ¡Sí! Se encuentra en el tercer piso, el pasillo de la derecha.- me contestó ella

.---------------------------------

Podría decirse que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de mi propia sangre y de sangre ajena. Estaba cansada, pero no por eso iba a resignarme. Ran ya había vuelto y llevaba a su hermana en su espalda yo iba delante de él. Hacia rato que el edificio comenzó a prenderse fuego por razones desconocidas para mí.

.-¿Segura que estas bien?- me preguntó

.- Sí, solo son unas cuantas heridas, no es nada.- aunque realmente no era cierto.

Un tipo se apareció, mi deber era eliminarlo y así lo hice, pero mientras estaba cumpliendo eso, otro se apareció detrás mio con la intención de matarme. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Ran le había clavado su katana en el pecho del hombre. Yo solo se lo agradecí con la mirada y continué caminando, sin darme cuenta que Ran-kun había sido herido.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estabamos cerca, mi cuerpo a penas si me respondía. Me costaba caminar y el fuego me dificultaba la vision y sentía mucho, pero mucho calor y cansancio.

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar, había perdido mucha sangre y era obvio que me desmayaría. Estaba apunto de caer, cuando saco mi Bichwa con su funda y la uso para caminar.

.-Deja que te ayude.- me dijo él

.-No…yo estoy…bien.- dije entrecortadamente

.- ¿A eso le llamas estar bien?-

.- He estado peor.- aseguré mientras daba mi último paso.

Cai lentamente y lo único que pude recordar fue una sombra que se acercaba entre las llamas.

.---------------------------

Llegué justo cuando la veía caerse. Definitivamente no había cambiado nada en ese entonces, incluso ahora sigue siendo la misma terca que conocí.

.- No preguntes, solo ayuda llevala afuera.- dijo Aya-kun con su frialdad.

Estuve apunto de decirle cualquier insulto, de reclamarle por qué tengo que se yo quien la llevará, ect, cuando noté un cuerpo femenino, aparentemente, inconsciente, en su espalda y, en la gabardina que él usa para las misiones, tenía un tajo a la altura del estomago y en los alrededores de aquel lugar, estaba todo cubierto de sangre.

Tuve que tragarme cada uno de esos pensamientos y cargar a Kumi (que por cierto, pesaba mucho).

.---------------------------

Me sentía muy cansada y debil...

Alguien me estaba llevando a sus espaldas...

Esa persona usaba perfume...sí, podía sentir el olor de un perfume de rosas...

La única persona que conocía que usaba ese perfume, era Iris...

pero...¿Por qué ella me estaba llevando en su espalda?...

Intenté moverme, pero me fue inútil... Intenté hablar y también lo fue...Ya ni mis ojos me respondían...

Sin que pudiera elegir, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

.---------------------------/Relata la autora XD/

Aquel alto e imponente edificio, estaba cubierto por llamas rojas que danzaban a su alrededor y dentro del mismo.

La policía no tardaría en llegar. Tampoco los bomberos y las ambulancias.

Unas sombras salían del edificio, eran siete, dos de ellas llevaban en su espalda a otras dos.

.---------------------------/Relata Iris/-/¿quién si no?¬¬/

Pudimos reunirnos con los otros a tiempo y nos fuimos. Natalie, Yuka, Yuriko, una Kumi inconsciente y yo estabamos en el auto de la primera, quién era la única persona conciente que tenía un permiso para conducir y por lo tanto, era la que manejaba. Todas estabamos llenas de heridas (excepto Yuka). La más herida, a parte de Kumi, era Yuriko, que tenía un tajo en el brazo, pero no era nada importante.

Luego de salir del edificio y reunirnos con los chicos, Aya perdió el conocimiento, creo que había perdido mucha sangre por la herida del estomago, aunque también tenía otras heridas...

.-Admítanlo peleamos muy bien.- dijo Natalie

.-Para ser inexpertas, lo hicimos bien.- dijo Yuriko

.-Al menos nadie murió…- dijo Yuka pensativa

.-Es mejor no agrandarnos.- les dije- Quizás sea la última vez que estemos en algo como esto.-

.-Tienes razón, pero al menos, le salvaste el pellejo a Bianca, ahora, espero que nos perdone por todas las estupideces que hemos cometido.- dijo pensativa ella.

.-Sí… fuimos malas con Bi, no creo que merezcamos su perdón.- dijo Yuriko

.-Tranquilas, Bianca debe saber que nosotras estabamos preocupadas por ella y queríamos que regrese a Argentina con nosotras porque sabe que sin ella no somos nada…- comenté intentando animarlas

.-Hey! No digas esas cosas, todos saben que yo soy la figura del grupo.- comentó Natalie soltando el volante por unos segundos

.-Sí solo porque tu cuerpo es un imán para chicos -.-U -dijo Yuka

.-¿Y qué? Soy considerada la más sexy del grupo.- dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento

.- Si, pero ten en cuenta, que al ser rubia natural, muchos creen que eres descerebrada.-

.-¡Qué crean lo que se le de la gana de creer yo soy como soy y no me molesta!.- dijo haciendo un puchero

.-Je... eso sonó muy Bianca.- dijo Yuka

.-Es cierto… XD…pero eso es imposible!- comentó Yuriko explotando en risas

Todas nos reímos un poco de saber que habíamos cometido la peor locura de nuestras vidas y salimos en una pieza.

Fin del cap 10!

Espero que ahora si haya quedado bien u.u


	11. Después de la tormenta

Capitulo 11:"Después de la tormenta"

/Relata Kumi/

Cuando abrí los ojos, tuve la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con los últimos cuatro rostros que quería ver en mi vida. Además, claro esta, que los mismos tienen colores de ojos y cabellos muy peculiares. Rosa, celeste, azul y rubio como cabellos. Rosa, celeste, azul y azul como ojos.

.- ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- pregunté incorporándome

.- Pues, ¿qué crees? Vinimos a cuidar de ti.- dijo Melanie /Yuriko/ con una amplia sonrisa

.- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien?-preguntó Natalie con un tono pícaro

.- No, esperaba despertarme sola…- contesté fulminándolas con mi mirada-"Me sorprende de que Ran-kun no esté aquí"- pensé para mis adentros- ¿Dónde está R…Aya-kun?-

.- ¿Por qué lo llamas "Aya-kun"?- preguntó Natalie con su tono pícaro- ¿A caso lo esperabas a él y no a nosotras?-

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Gómez…¬¬ - Me estaba haciendo enojar.

.- Fujimiya-san se encuentra en su habitación, aún no ha despertado, creo- dijo Yuka contestando a mi pregunta

.- Adoro cuando eres dulce, Yuka.- comenté. Al menos, cuando ella estaba así, no se ponía a hacerme preguntas tontas y esas cosas que hacen que mi paciencia se acabe.- ¿Qué le sucedió?-

.- Creo que se lastimó mientras peleaba ¿A caso no lo notaste?- preguntó Iris

.-… -no contesté.

-Ahhh… ¡Seguro que se quedó perdida en la mirada del chico! ¡Nuestra linda, fría e inocente amiga por fin encontró el amor!- dijo Natalie en un suspiro

.-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Natalie, te podría costar caro ¬¬ - dije molesta

.- No te preocupes, Bi… digo Kumi, seguro que él te corresponderá- dijo Natalie ignorando mi comentario de advertencia.

.- Te juro que si sigues con eso caerás bajo el filo de mi Bichwa.- dije apunto de matarla

.- Calmense las dos! -dijo Iris. Siempre, cuando todas perdemos la razón, ella no la regresa.-Bianca…-

.-Kumi.- corregí

-Como sea, ¿Quién era la chica que Aya estaba llevando sobre su espalda?-

.-eh?- alcancé a preguntar. Luego de elaborar una respuesta logica y pensar para mi misma que Ran-kun tenía el exclusivo deber de decirles que esa chica era su hermana menor- Era la chica que habían secuestrado los tipos esos un mes antes.-

.- ahh… ¿Y por qué no la llevabas tú?-

.-Porque yo estaba más que herida, tonta… como quieres que llevé el peso adicional de un cuerpo cuando ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie.-

.- Ahh..si es verdad, si cuando te encontré ya estabas desmayada… debí haberlo notado XD-

.-…- suspiré interiormente aliviada por haberme evitado un gran problema.

Suponiendo que Aya-chan estaba de nuevo en el hospital y todo estaba resuelto me levanté.

.- ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- dijo Iris

.- A desayunar.- contesté como si nada.

.- ¡No puedes! ¡Aún estas herida!-dijo Yuka deteniendo, y el resto de las chicas no tardaron en hacer lo mismo

.- No! Suéltenme! Me están ahorcando! Saquen sus manos de encima mío!- gritaba pero nada daba resultado- Ayuda!-

Para mi suerte, entró alguien, que casualmente resultaron ser, el resto de los chicos…

.-Hola- llegó a contestar Yuriko antes de que todas me soltaran y yo, por un pelo no me golpeara más de lo que estaba.

.-¿Acaso se han vuelto locas?-grité en español, seguido de varios insultos. Cuando me sentí más calmada, me fui a acostar, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que venía, pues Ken traía una bandeja con lo que sería mi desayuno.

Claro, al ver ese gesto, mis supuestas amigas, se quedaron como piedra con los ojos más abiertos que cualquier cosa.

.-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Omi-kun, minutos después

.-Ellas no me dejaban bajar.- dije bebiendo mi té

.-Y es verdad, tú no puedes levantarte en el estado en el que te encuentras.- dijo Ken

.-Pero me siento bien.- dije como si nada

.- Te quebraste varias costillas, tienes varias heridas de balas y cortes por el cuerpo.- informó Yuka

.-Igual me siento bien.- dije como si nada.

.- En total tienes 108 heridas, contando las superficiales.- dijo Iris

.-¿Y?...he tenido peores y más de las que me han visto.- contesté secamente

.-…- silencio por parte de todos lo presentes.

.-¿Cómo le haces para poder soportar todo eso?-soltó por fin Yuriko.

.-…- lo pensé unos segundos.

Buscando mis razones, buscando lo que hace que me mantenga de pie y haga cosas imposibles en momentos en los cuales no hay nada por hacer. Finalmente contesté:

-No te des por vencido, ni aún vencido-comencé a recitar con mi monotonía. Cuando iba a continuar, alguien lo hizo por mí.

-No te sientas esclavo, ni aún esclavo-dijo Ran, yo solo lo miré con una sonrisa en mis ojos.

-Trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo.- seguimos los dos juntos.- Arremete feroz, ya mal herido.-

- Primera estrofa de "Piu Avanti", de almafuerte- informé como si nada.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando me pude sacar al resto del mundo de encima /¬¬, me quedé con Ran-kun. Aún había algo importante de qué hablar.

-Tu….me salvaste….- dije pensativa

El solo me miró. Con aquellas miradas que yo podía entender...

-Yo...no sabía que te hirieron por mí culpa...- dije mirando hacia el piso... o a Yuki, a cualquiera de las dos...- Yo…lo siento...-

El me obligó a verlo a la cara... realmente no me sentía con el valor suficiente para verlo, pero el me obligó.

- No tienes por qué sentirte culpable...- dijo él

-Pero...-

-No digas nada.- me hizo callar- Tu has hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a salvar a mi hermana, las dos veces, y en ambas, quedastes muy herida...No creo que debas preocuparte por una simple herida en mi estomago, Kumi-chan.- dijo él

Yo me quedé sorprendida. Me habia dicho Kumi-chan y no me molestaba, aunque…ciertamente, me gusto escucharlo de él.

-Yo solo hago lo que a mí me parece justo, y, creo que de cualquier manera te habría ayudado, Ran-kun, pero, porque tú eres mi...mi amigo y, además, he de decirte que me entristece que tu vida haya cambiado en un solo día...Es algo horrible...-dije

-No tienes por qué sentirte así por mí- dijo él

Yo solo miré al suelo. Luego se me ocurrió una idea para romper la tensión.../No se confien --U/

-¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, nunca te he cantado…- le murmuré con una sonrisa típica en mi cara cuando él siempre estaba cerca de mí.

-...- él me miró

- Yo…Si tú quieres…cantaré para ti…- dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Creo que no me haría mal escuchar tu voz - me dijo él.

Yo le tomé una de sus manos, cerré los ojos y comencé a recitar una de mis canciones favoritas.

-_Duro es el camino _

_y sé que no es fácil_

Comencé a cantar con mi alma, como nunca lo había hecho

_no sé si habrá tiempo_

_para descansar..._

Entoné cada palabra, mientras reposaba en mi cama con el brazo derecho vendado y mi vista estaba fija en la vista de Ran, quien solo escuchaba como ella entonaba todas las notas correctas

_-En esta aventura,_

_de amor y coraje_

Toda la casa se llenó con mi voz, según me contaron mis compañeras

_Solo hay que cerrar los ojos_

_Y echarse a volar..._

_-Y cuando el corazón galopé fuerte,_

_Dejalo seguir._

_No existe la razón_

_que venza la pasión_

_las ganas de vivir..._

En la planta de abajo.

-Kumi…esta cantando.- dijo Yuka

-Es la primera vez que la oigo cantar así.- comentó Iris

-Es la primera vez que canta…con su corazón- dijo Natalie

-Con su alma- comentó Yuriko

_-Puedes creer, puedes soñar_

_Abre tus alas, ¡aquí esta tú libertad!_

_Y no pierdas tiempo._

_Escucha el viento,_

_Canta por lo que vendrá._

_-_Tiene una voz muy suave.-comentó Yohji

-Y muy triste- agregó Ken

-El mensaje… esta lleno de vida- comentó Omi

_Sé que no es difícil,_

_que aprendas a volar..._

/Con voz aguda y mas triste/

_No pierdas la calma_

_Aunque a veces este mundo_

_No pide perdón_

/voz normal/

_Grita aunque te duela_

_Llora si hace falta,_

_Limpia las heridas_

_que cura el amor..._

-Pero…-murmuró Yuka con desdén

-¿A quién le esta dedicando esa canción?- preguntó Yuriko

-No puede ser!- exclamó Natalie

-Eh?-

-Es a Aya-kun…se la dedica a él!-

Todos se sorprendieron.

_Y cuando el corazón galopé fuerte..._

_Puedes creer, puedes soñar..._

_Escucha el viento..._

_Y no apures el camino..._

_que al fin todo llegará_

_Cada luz, cada mañana_

/cada palabra con un poco de más energía/

_Todo espera en su lugar!_

_Puedes creer, puedes soñar..._

Aquella vez, cante con mi alma, con mi corazón. Aquella vez, sin saber por qué, canté con todo mi corazón y mi alma, sin saber por qué, le canté solo a Ran...

Fin del Cáp. 11.

La canción es de Patricia Sosa y se llama "Aprender a Volar"

Ves! Shady, tu relatas mucho mejor que yo! Cada día conosco gente que escribe mejor que yo, eso es parte de la vida, y admiro a dichas personas…Y por algo dije que sentía que faltaba algo -.- UUUuuu


	12. Una noticia desagradable

Capitulo 12: Una noticia no muy agradable ¬¬

Luego de cantar y de permanecer unos minutos en silencio, como solíamos hacer, solo nos mirabamos, diciendonos mil cosas a la vez y, a la vez, nada.

Es entonces, entró molestandonos, irrumpiendo abruptamente, rompiendo el climax que se había creado entre nosotros dos /Ni que fuera para tanto, Kumi ¬¬/

.- Sé que molesto, que irrumpo abruptamente, rompo el climax y toda esa historia, pero tengo que informarles de algo importante- una de las pelusas de colores, la pelusa rubia.

.-"¿Será adivina?"- me pregunté mentalmente/Puedo jurar que yo pensé lo mismo…XD/- Pues, entonces, dinos la información, Natalie.- dije con mi clasico tono frio.

.-Pues, Manx esta aquí y quiere vernos a todos, y cuando digo eso, me refiero que tambien estemos nosotras, Yuriko, Yuka, Iris y yo.-

.- Eso es extraño- me comenté a mi misma pensativa- Pero cualquier excusa como esa me sirve para salir de la cama y de mi habitación.- dije levantandome

Ran me ayudó a caminar, realmente, estaba muy cansada, aunque no lo admitiría jamás.

Al llegar allí, me encontré con los demás sentados en los sillones, tomé un lugar en el sillón que había bautizado como mio desde que llegué /¬¬/

.-Como ya estan todos aquí, comenzaré- anunció Manx- Lo que les vengo a decir, son ordenes directas de Persia. Él los felicita por su trabajo, pero les pide a sus…"amigas" que, por lo bien que trabajaron, a pesar de no saber nada sobre este tipo de trabajos.-

Como estaban sucediendo las cosas, no me gustaba nada…para colmo, todo se pondría peor para mí.

.-Hay una propuesta para las amigas de ustedes.-

.-"no, por favor no…que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor no"-

.- ¿Aceptarían convertirse en asesinas?-

-"Maldición!"-

-¿Asesinas?¿Nosotras?- preguntaron el cuarteto de las pelusas de colores /¬¬/

.-Es lo que Max ha dicho, ¿ustedes que quieren?-dije fríamente

.-No, no lo sabemos…-dijo Iris cabiz baja

-Vamos que esperan!- dije seriamente

- Es que es muy grande…- murmuró Yuriko, observando el suelo como si fuera la 8ª maravilla del mundo

-No entienden, ¿Verdad?-pregunté con frialdad

-Eh?- dijeron las cuatro como toda respuesta

-Veo que no…- murmuré- No les esta diciendo si quieren ser asesinas, les está diciendo si aceptan por las buenas.-

-¿Por las buenas?- preguntó Natalie

-Sí, por las buenas.- dije cortante- A algunas personas, les ofrecen ser asesinos, pero a otras les dicen que sean asesinos.-

-¿Y?-preguntó Iris en español

-Disculpenme un segundo.- dije en japones hacia los presentes, lugeo hablé todo en español- A ustedes no les queda otra más que aceptar ser asesinas!-grité- No tienen opción!.

-¿A caso a ti te fue igual?-preguntó Iris

-No!-dije cortante.- A mí me preguntaron lo mismo, pero yo quería, no me importaba el precio que iba a correr, pero aceptaría con tal de vengar la muerte unas personas!-

-¿Quienes?-preguntó Yuka

-Eso ya es de mi pasado.- contesté- escuchen, ustedes pueden ser asesinas si quieren, mientras esten en otro tipo situación, pero ahora, ustedes tienen que ser asesinas, además ¿Cómo van a hacer para asegurar de que cierren el pico?-

-Pero…-

-Tienen que decir entre algo muy facil: un sí o un sí…es algo que no tiene tanta logica.-

-Creo que no tenemos opción.- murmuró Iris

-Hasta que te has dado cuenta!- exclamé- Y lo peor viene cuando ustedes dicen sí.-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya veran- dije- Gracias por su paciencia, ellas ya tomaron la decisión.- dije en japonés.

-Hemos decidido aceptar la propuesta.- dijo Iris en ingles, ya resignada.

-Bien.- dijo Manx- Entonces, Kumi, tú ahora formarás equipo con ellas y ya no pertenecerás más al Weib.-

-Sí.- dije débilmente. Eran ordenes de mis superiores, no podíia negarme..

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado dos semanas desde aquella horrible y desagradable noticia. La primera semana, la pasé en mi cama por ordenes de mis nuevas compañeras. Mis heridas se curaron en cinco días...bueno, las menos superficiales. Pero en la semana siguiente ya estaba lista para ir a Krikiker a entrenar, pero tuve que estar en reposo...Hn...yo no necesito reposo.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama, ya estaba repuesta del todo y lista para entrenar.

Luego de desayunar, fui con el resto de mis nuevas compañeras a Kritiker. Allí me la pasé entrenando toda la santa mañana.

-¿Herida en la última misión?-preguntó una voz que apareció a mis espaldas después de que haya ejecutado uno de mis saltos verticales.

-Sí.- contesté con sequedad.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó mi maestra

-Nada que le incumba, maestra.- respondí con frialdad, dandome vuelta y atacandola con una daga mía.

-Porque te noto distinta.- contestó atajando mi ataque con otra daga.

Así nos mantuvimos en una reñida pelea, hasta que yo caí al suelo y vi mi cuello amenazado por la daga de mi sensei.

-Dime que te sucede, Kumi.- dijo con determinación

-Usted me traicionó.-dije librandome de ella dandole un empujón con ambas piernas, momento que aproveché para levantarme de un salto.

-Yo no te traicioné...- se defendió mi maestra atacandome de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vendió?-pregunté con sarcasmo. deteniendole el ataque

-Nada de eso.- dijo ella evadiendo un golpe al corazón

-Habla- ordené, odiaba cuando se hacia la misteriosa

-Ordenes de arriba.- dijo

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendedia. Ella aprovechó para hacerme una zancadilla y volverme a poner entre la espada y la pared.

-Lo que oíste.- dijo ella.-No faltará mucho para que les pidan que vuelvan a su país.-

-Pues si vuelvo, será por las malas.- dije intentando zafarme de ella

-Como quieras, pero perdiste.- dijo ella

-En eso, te equivocas.- dije firmemente

En ese momento, mi maestra sintió el frío metal de un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó a preguntarse ella, soltandome.

Yo me puse de pie y miré a mi ayuda extra.

-Ya sueltala, Iris.- dije

-Como digas.- dijo ella retirando el cuchillo del cuello de mi maestra

-Veo que estas aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo, Kumi.- dijo mi maestra poniendose de pie

-Solo fue una coincidencia, nada más.- contradije con una sonrisa fria en mi rostro.

-Como digas.- dijo Yuka apareciendo por la puerta con un traje negro

-¿Te quedas para otra?-preguntó su hermana apareciendo dtrás de ella

-La verdad tengo pensado irme, pero quiero saber como es que aprenden rápido.- dije

-Digamos que nuestros trabajos anteriores han hecho que todo se nos facilite.- dijo Natalie apareciendo por otra puerta

-Demuestrenlo-ordené con una sonrisa desafiante- Ustedes cuatro contra mi maestra y yo.-

-Después no te arrepientas.- advirtió Iris- sargento corenel.-

-Te tragaras tus palabras, Vasquez.- advertí.

Allí comenzó una batalla que podía haber ganado con facilidad, de no ser porque todo me parecía muy aburrido...Por lo que alargamos mucho la batalla.

-Dime algo, Kumi.- dijo Iris tirada en el piso

-Sí?-pregunté sentada, mientras afilaba mi Bichwa

-¿Cómo se llamará el grupo?-

-hm...- emité en señal de que estaba pensando

-¿Cuál será?-

-Hmmm...que tal si nos llamamos Helles...- comencé a decir, pero me vi interrumpida.

-¡NO!-dijeron las cuatro que estaban reposando en el piso

-No quiero llamarme como antes, traerá demasiados recuerdos.- se negó Natalie

-Dejame terminar, pedazo de animal.- dije molesta- decía que nos llamemos Helles, como antes, pero con un agregado nuevo.-

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Yuriko

-El de nuestro queridos compañeros que les estan dejando vivir en su casa.- dije

-¿Cómo?-interrgó Yuka

-Nuestros queridos compañeros llevan el nombre de Weib Kreuz.- expliqué- que significa Cruz Blanca, en alemán.-

-Aja...nosotras remplazariamos...-comenzó a decir Yuriko

-Weib por Helles...-

-Helles Kreuz, suena bien.- opinó Natalie

-Significado de la palabra, por favor.- pidió Iris

-Cruz de Luz...o algo así.- dije

-Interesante...sería un plagio...- dijo Yuka

- No, es en honor a ellos y a nuestro pasado-

-No tengo nada para decir.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Yo menos.-

-Nada para hablar.-

-Otra cosa-dije

-¿Qué?-preguntó Natalie

-Sus nombres-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- cuestionó Iris

-No son los indicados, si planean quedarse acá-

-Ajá...¿Estas proponiendo que cambiemos de nombre?- dijo Iris

-Nombre y apellido-

-¿Por cuáles?- preguntó Yuka

-Eso lo deciden ustedes.-

-Yo puedo proponerles algunos.- dijo mi maestra hablando por primera vez.

-Habla.- dijo Natalie

-Mis primeras victimas fue una familia, cuyo apellido era Aishida...y en ese momento, mi compañera de trabajo, era una chica llamada Namy Hira...-

-Propones que mezclemos viejos nombres para formar uno nuevo?- pregunté

-Como hisite tú, Kumi.-

-Mi memoria es muy buena, maestra-dije-entonces, ¿Quién se queda con el apellido Hira?-

-Nosotras- dijo Yuriko- Yuriko Hira y Yuka Hira, suena bien.-

-Ok...-dijo mi maestra- Próximo apellido: Aishida.-

- Con el agregado del nombre: Nao.-agregué

-Ese es mio!- dijo Iris-Nao Aishida va bien conmigo! n.n-

-u.u...como digas...-dije- El último nombre que queda es Namy.-

-Con que apellido?- preguntó mi maestra

-Alguna idea?- contesté

- hmm...¿Hirase?-propusó Yuriko

-¿Cómo nuestra antigua niñera?-cuestionó Yuka

-Sip, la veo muy parecida...- dijo Yuriko

-Entonces, quedaría, Namy Hirase...?- dijo Natalie

-Suena bien - opinó Iris

-Entonces, desde hoy Iris Vasquez, se llamara Nao Aishida; Yuka y Yuriko Capria, Yuka y Yuriko Hira; y Natalie Gómez, Namy Hirase.- dijo mi maestra-¿Objeciones,Ninguna, Bien, iré a informarle a los superiores del cambio, ustedes sigan entrenando.

Fin del cap 12

Lo sé, me salió muy cortó este cap u.u...pero es que no se me ocurría nada!


	13. El despertar

Capitulo 13: "El despertar"

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegamos al anochecer, estabamos completamente cansadas, y los chicos no volverían hasta tarde, pues tenían una misión. Nao preparó cena para ocho, nosotras comimos nuestra parte y guardamos lo demás para Ran y compania. Luego, nos dimos una ducha y nos fuimos a dormir.

.---------------------------------------------------------------

/Relata Nao (Ex Iris)/

Un molesto "ringg" me despertó. Provenía del piso de abajo. Me levanté a regañadientes y bajé a ver que era. Era el condenado teléfono.

-"¿A quién demonios se le ocurre llamar a las cuatro de la mañana?"- pensé molesta y atendí-Diga-

-Buenas noches, somos del Hospital en donde esta internada la paciente Aya Fujimiya ¿Se encuentra su hermano?-preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad, más o menos.

-En estos momentos se encuentra durmiendo¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?-pregunté aún dormida, mientras tomaba un papel y una lapicera que tenía a mano

-Eh...sí, digale que existe la posibilidad de que su hermanan salga hoy del coma.- informó

-Listo, no se preocupe, se lo diré.- dije anotando lo dicho por el hombre

-Muchas gracias y perdone las molestias.-

-No se preocupe, hasta luego.- dije, luego de escuchar el saludó del otro lado del auricular, corté.

Aún con sueño y sin saber lo que sucedió, me dispuse a volver a mi cómoda cama, cuando me surgieron tres preguntas¿Cómo rayos hice para llegar allí?; ¿Quién era Ran Fujimiya?; y ¿Quién era su hermana y por qué estaba en coma?

Inmediatamente, fui a levantar a Kumi, pues el apellido Fujimiya se me hacia conocido.

-Kumi...- dije entrando en su habitación...Allá a lo lejos pude distinguir la silueta de Kumi sentada, mirando por la ventana

-¿Quién era?- preguntó mientras volteaba a verme

-Eh?-

-El que llamó por telefono, iba a contestar, pero tu te adelantaste...- explicó ella como si nada

-Ah, eso...pues, es de lo que vengo a hablarte...- dije con inseguridad, mostrandole el papel

Kumi prendió la luz mortifera del velador.

-Dame el papel.- dijo ella, yo obedecí y le entregué el escrito, en cuanto lo terminó de leer, se pusó de pie de golpe y me dijo- ¡Despierta a las chicas y diles que se cambien para salir como...en cinco minutos!-y salió de su habitación como un rayo.

-¿Qué bicho le pico?-pregunté y fui a despertar a Nat...digo Namy, Yuka y Yuriko.

-Nat...Namy! Despierta!-grité deseperada

-¿Qué sucede, Iris?-preguntó mi amiga.

-Yo sé menos que tú.- dije- Kumi quiere que estemos listas para salir como en cinco minutos.- informé- Usa ropa normal y ayudame a despertar a las hermanas.-

-Como digas.- dijo volviendose a acostar.

-Esto será tan dificil como en los viejos tiempos.- dije para mí.

.----------------------------------

Entré silenciosamente en la habitación de Ran-kun. Si lo que Nao me había dicho era cierto, pues entonces, debería apurarme. Así pues, dejando de tener cuidado con ser silenciosa, ne dirigí a su cama, con desición y esquivando a Yohji.

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Ran.

-Ran...-murmuré suavemente, mirándolo a la cara-"...se ve tranquilo cuando duerme...no parece aquella persona fría que conozco...todo lo contrario, parece una persona dulce y calida...¡Pero qué es lo que estoy pensando?...Estoy aquí por una razón!-me reprendí a mi misma...la verdad, ni siquiera sabía porque había pensado eso. Volviendo a la realidad, moví suavemente el cuerpo de Ran, pronunciando su nombre- Ran... despierta...-

Él se movió un poco y abrió levemente sus ojos. Cuando ya se había despertado (no del todo), me preguntó que era lo que sucedía.

-Llamaron del hospital.- informé con una alegría rara en mí-Ellos dijeron que...es posible...que Aya-chan...salga hoy del coma.- finalicé con una sonrisa¿Primero esta alegre y luego sonríe¿Estará enferma/

Admito que desde que los conocí, mi carácter frío comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente y no sé como demonios sucedió.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó Ran terminándose de despertar lleno de sorpresa

-Hey¿Crees que te despertaría a las cuatro de la mañana para decirte una mentira?- contesté con un enojo fingido y sin que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro- Iré a despertar a los demás, tú despierta a Yohji.- dije

-¿Despertar a quién?- preguntó una voz de tras de mí.

-Si no escuchaste lo que dije no es mi problema.- dije recuperando mi rostro de frialdad.

Desde que yo estoy hospedándome en el Koneko, he hablado, mejor dicho, he dejado que hablen, conmigo. Y claro, con algunos terminaba haciendo amistad, como Ran o con Omi, y otras, bueno, no es que los odiara o los considerara mis enemigos a muerte, sino, que no me agradaba quedarme encerrada con ellos en un ascensor descompuesto, ustedes entienden. Y Yohji era una de esas personas. Aunque tampoco es que me desagrade, pero no me gustaba los comentarios que hacia sobre "mi falta de feminididad" /No sé si esa palabra existe y no estoy interesada en saber si existe o no/

-Ya que estas despierto, tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte y estar listo para salir hacia el hospital.- dije dirigiéndome a la salida

-¿Para qué iremos?-preguntó y antes de que pudiera añadir algún comentario ya le había respondido: "Para ver a una persona", y salí de la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación en donde dormían Ken y Omi-kun, entré y los desperté de una manera un poco distinta a la que desperté a Ran /Omitiré detalles, para que ustedes se lo imaginen... en otras palabras, no tengo ni idea de cómo los despertó ù.ú/

Unos minutos luego, ya estaba lista. En un bolso había puesto unos vaqueros que le pedí Yuriko (que milagrosamente eran de color azul) y una remera blanca y rosa. A Nao le pedí un suéter beige y unas zapatillas que tenía de antes/Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta de que Nao y compania empezaron el viaje hace dos años, o sea, cuando Nao tenía 17, Namy, 19, Yuriko 15 y Yuka 13, y que aún tenían la ropa de esa época...y si consideramos que Nao solo usa las mismas zapatillas durante toda su vida y había traido otro par de zapatillas...bueno, ustedes entienden ù.ú/. En tanto, yo aporté una campera marrón oscuro.

Cuando preguntaron para qué, yo solo les dije: "Es para una chica" Pues realmente, no tenía ni la más minima intención de decirles quién era Aya.

-¿A dónde vamos, Kumi?-preguntó Yuka por decimoquinta vez.

-Al hospital.- contesté por decima vez

-¿Para qué?-

-Para ver a Aya-chan.- solté con un tick nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Estabamos en el presioso auto beige de Namy. Yo conducía, delante de nosotras, iban los chicos.

-¿Quién es "Aya-chan"?- preguntó Namy que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Una chica.- contesté con sequedad.

-Eso ya lo dijiste, pero ¿Qué chica?.- insistió Namy

-Ah!-grité molesta- Aya es la hermana de unos de los integrantes del Weib!- dije completamente harta.

-¿En serio¿De quién?-preguntó Yuriko

-Supuestamente, su memoria lo debe saber, y si no... ajo y agua!.- dije en español co mucha molestia

.-------------------------------

Por fin llegamos. Wl hospital tenía pinta de una lugar embrujado, como todo hospital de noche. Mientras espabamos a unos pasos de la recepción, Aya-kun y Kumi estaban hablando con una de las secretarias.

-¿Quién es "Aya-chan"?-preguntó Yuca

-Es la hermana menor de Aya.- explicó Yohji-Como el amargado que es no nos ha contado nada de ella.-

-No sabía que Aya-kun tenía una hermana que se llama igual que él.- comentó Namy

Los chicos nos miraron con interrogación.

-Ustedes no recuerdan la vez que nos pusieron contra la espada y la pared /cap. 8?-preguntó Ken

-Es que después de todo lo que sucedió, al parecer, lo hemos olvidado.- dije con una mano en la cabeza.

-Como siempre.- dijo Kumi volviendo con nosotros junto con Aya-kun-Namy¿El bolso que pedí que bajaran?

-Eh...jejeje... creo que lo he dejado en el baúl...jeje- dijo Namy

-Ve a buscarlo.- ordenó- Entretanto estaremos en la habitación 240, en el cuarto piso.-

-Entendido.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

En tanto nosotros iniciamos el camino a la habitación y piso antes nombrados.

.----------------------------------

Llegamos al lugar. Esperamos un rato hasta que viniera el doctor, como nos había indicado la recepcionista. Y me había sentado a la izquierda de Ran, todos los demás estaban a mi derecha. Él parecía fuera de sí. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera. Estaba feliz, impaciente y demás. Miraba constante mente a la puerta de la habitación 240. Disimuladamente, apoyé mi mano derecha sobre la su mano izquiera y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Al instante, él aparto su vista de la habitación y me miró por unos segundos. Apreté mi mano entre la suya, y mi mirada se llenó de brillo, de felicidad. Era mi forma de decirle que todo estaría bien. Él, sus ojos, sonrieron, y luego volvió su vista a la puerta.

Unps minutos luego, salió el doctor y su sequito de hombres blancos. Inmediatamente, como un reflejo y sin pensar las cosas, me levanté con él y fuimos a hablar. El doctor habló conmigo y con Ran durante un rato. Él decía que Aya ya había despertado, pero existía la posibilidad de que no recuerde a su familia ni nada de lo sucedido. Dijo que seamos pacientes con ella, si nos recuerda, con el tiempo lo hará y toda la charla de media hora en la que te somete una persona que tiene el presunto titulo de ser doctor especializado en un área que no recuerdo, para quitarte tiempo, aburrirte más de la cuenta y demás.

Luego, nos dejó pasar a mí y a Ran...digamos que confundió nuestra amistad con algo parecido...al amor... eso, o habrá creído que soy pariente de ellos...vaya uno a saber.

El doctor nos semiabrió la puerta. Ran dudó en entrar o no, yo lo miré alentándolo. Ambos entramos y cerramos la puerta detrás nuestro.

Allí estaba, recostada en aquella cama de hospital con mantas blancas y varias maquinas a su alrededor. Sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaron intensamente de felicidad al ver a su hermano, sonrió llena de felicidad y pronunció el nombre de Ran en alto, llena de felicidad. Tanta era su felicidad que no notó mi presencia. Ran se acercó a su hermana, llevaba esa sonrisa que pensé que nunca vería en él. Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

Fin del cap...13? O.O

bueno, cuando me refería a ajo y agua, es ...creo que una frase hecha, no sé y no me interesa, pero cuando digo ajo y agua, es como decir "a joderse y aguantarse"...en todo caso, shady lo sabe. u.u...no soy muy culta en estas cosas


	14. Cosas

Capitulo 14:

Allí estaba, recostada en aquella cama de hospital con mantas blancas y varias maquinas a su alrededor. Sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaron intensamente de felicidad al ver a su hermano, sonrió llena de felicidad y pronunció el nombre de Ran en alto, llena de felicidad. Tanta era su felicidad que no notó mi presencia. Ran se acercó a su hermana, llevaba esa sonrisa que pensé que nunca vería en él. Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

Ese era un bello cuadro, uno al cual yo no pertenecía. En este momento me arrepentí de haber elegido entrar, me hubiera quedado afuera.

-Hermano¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde estan mamá y papá¿Por qué estoy aquí?- cuestionó la joven

Ran permaneció en silencio, mirando los infinitos ojos verdes de su hermana, que ahora brillaban de confusión.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Aya.- dijo Ran por toda respuesta

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- insistió la joven

Hubo un silencio medio incomodo.

-Los tiempos han cambiado mucho y las cosas no son las mismas de antes.-dije desde mi lugar

La joven de cabellos castaños giró su cabeza al oir mi voz y no me imagino, ni quiero hacerlo, lo que habrá pensado al ver a una joven de tez blanca, cabello violeta oscuro, cuya cuarta parte cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara y sus ojos eran violetas oscuros.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la joven.

-Ah...perdona, creo que la falta de memoria de mis compañeras se me ha contagiado- dije acercándome a ella- Soy Kumi Hida y es un placer poder hablar contigo, Aya.- dije dándole la mano

-Es placer es mio.- dijo ella estrechándome la mano-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que las cosas no son como eran antes?-

-Si contesto la pregunta, estaría hablando por Ran- dije- Creo que es mejor que él te lo diga, mientras, yo estaré afuera.- agregué mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera.- dijo ella

-¿Sí?- pregunté

Pero nadie pudo decir nada porque, en ese momento, la puerta fue abierta, mostrando la cara de Namy.

-Hola! - dijo ella sonriendo

-Namy-chan! Dime como es la hermana de Aya-kun!- rogó la voz de Yuriko

-Yuriko, callate y, Namy, sal de ahí!- orednó la voz de Nao e, inmediatamente, se asomaron sus manos, quienes trataron de sacar a Namy de la puerta y volver a cerrarla.

-Dejame Nao! Que me sueltes!-gritaba Namy intentando quitársela de encima

-Mejor me voy antes que el resto del circo aparezca- les dije a los hermanos.

Salí de la habitación no sin antes, empujar a Namy, pero me encontré con Yuca y Yuriko queriendo hacer lo mismo que Namy...

-Salgan todas de aquí!- dije pegándoles a las tres una patada

Una vez fuera, las miré con enojo

-¿Qué se piensan que hacen?-pregunté- ¿Y dónde estan los chicos?

-Ellos fueron a comprar algo de comer...por si no lo sabes, ya son las cinco y treinta.-contestó Yuriko

-Y necesitamos tener algo en el estomago ¿Sabes?-

-Aun no contestaron mi pregunta!- dije molesta

-Es que queríamos conocer a la hermana de Aya-kun y...bueno...-dijo Namy

-Nunca más lo vuelvan a hacer en lo que queda de su vida!-dije molesta. Suspiré-ahora¿Dónde esta el doctor?-

-Aquí estoy.- dijo apareciendo de la nada

-Bien quería hablar con usted...- dije

-¿Qué necesita?-preguntó

-Ehm...me preguntaba si es posible que Aya saliera hoy...-dije- Usted sabe...después de tan trágico accidente que sufrió su familia y el hecho de que la única familia que le quedó, quedara en coma por meses...-

-Entiendo su situación.- dijo el doctor- Pero los estudios son muchos y muy largos-

-¿Y si empiezan en media hora?-pregunté

-Bueno...si tenemos a todos nuestros empleados trabajando en el tema, terminaríamos a las 11 de esta noche...pero aún tendría que quedarse en terapia intensiva.-

-Aja...- dije- y...¿QUÉ ESPERA PARA PONER A TODOS SUS HOMBRES TRABAJANDO AHORA MISMO?- pedí gentilmente /Que tierna! ¬.¬/

-En-enseguida, se-señorita.- tartamudeó el hombre antes de desaparecer.

-Así esta mejor.- dije viendolo marchar.-Ahora, nada demetidas de pata de su parte¿Me entendieron?-

-Sí, Kumi-dijeron las cuatro.

-Bien, yo estaré adentro.- dije

Cuando volví a entrar, noté que la sala estaba cargada de tristeza y tension. Era obvio al ver a la joven Aya Fujimiya allí abrazando a su hermano, llorando a no más poder.

-Aya.- dije haciendome notar- Yo no sé lo que es perder a tus padres y mucho menos sé lo que es querrerlos. Pero, soy conciente de lo que es perder a un ser querido.- dje acercandome-Hay veces, que lo mejor es llorar, desquitarse y olvidarse de todo, para así seguir la vida.-dije con tristeza- Yo sé de lo que hablo, y no lo digo para presumir ni nada de eso, pero muchas, muchisimas de las personas a quienes he querido con todo mi corazón, murieron, algunas frente a mis propios ojos. -

-...-ella no contestó, solo me miró.

-Pero no por eso vas a cambiar tu dulce forma de ser, esa de la que me contó tu hermano.- dije con una sonrisa /creo que sonreir se le esta haciendo un vicio XD/- Porque sino, no hubiera logrado hacer que te hagan todas las malditas pruebas en un día y que después de eso, te vengas con nosotros a la casa en donde, unas compañeras mías y yo, no hemos colado y estamos viviendo en su casa a expensas de ellos.- agregué guiñando un ojo-Así que ¡Seca esas lagrimas y muestra esa sonrisa que tienes ahí guardada/Creo que con esto tiré el caracter de Kumi por la ventana -.-/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era medio día. Las chicas y el resto de los chicos se habían ido. Omi, Yuriko y Yuka, tenían clases. Ken y Yohji tenían que atender la florería y poner todo en orden para la llegada de Aya-chan a la "pensión"/Son muchas las personas que se hospedan allí, más que cada día, cocina alguien distinto, tienen comida y hospedaje gratis...además de que pueden usar el baño cuanta veces quieran ¬¬...se parece una pension/

Por parte de Ran y mía, estuvimos acompañando a Aya en odos sus estudios. De vez en cuendo, nos turnabamos para ir y comprar algo de cafeina, porque sino, hubieramos muerto de cansancio ahí mismo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Por fin las sagrada hora. Los estudios terminaron a tiempo /Gracias a las amenazas verbales de Kumi-chan ¬¬/. Ayudé a Aya-chan a vestirse y nosfuimos directo al Koneko.

-Como te había dicho, Aya-chan.- dije sonriendo- Las personas que verás ahora pueden ser extrañas, pero te aseguró que no muerden para nada-

Ella rió un poco.

-Ah, antes de que me olvidase, todo lo que te digan allí adentro, no sale de la cas.- advertí

-¿Por qué?-

-Por decirlo de esta manera, hermana, la policía nos encontraía y nos apresaría por cosas que hemos hecho.- dijo Ran

-¿A caso han matado y robado a gente inocente?- preguntó ella temerosa

-Robar a gente inocente, no, para nada, hermana; y matar a gente inocente, tampoco.- aclaró su hermano- Cuando estemos adentro te lo explicaremos mejor.-

-Ok...-

Una vez adentro, Aya fue recibida con festejos y una torta.

-No podíamos no festejar su llegada al Koneko y mucho menos su regreso del hospital.-había dicho Ken

Aquella noche, terminamos de poner los puntos a las "I", sobre lo que eramos y haciamos realmente (Que por cierto, la dejo sorprendida, pero se tranquilizó un poco al saber que las personas que matabamos eran unas que realmente deseaban morir y que, gracias a nuestro trabajo, la habíamos podido salvar de la muerte)

Supongo que eso sería el fin perfecto para esa etapa de la histora ¿no?...pues la verdad lo es, aunque eso no signifique el final de esta historia. Pues acaba de comenzar algo en lo profundo de mi corazón que nunca había sentido antes y me molestaba un poco. Ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo, pero si mis emociones, que seguían desmoronandose poco a poco; no podía controlar respirar agitadamente, pero si podía mantener mi neutro tono de voz. Lo extraño de todo esto era que solo me sucedía cuando estaba cerca de Ran... ¿Qué demonios será aquel maldito sentimiento que no me dejó dormir por siguientes semanas?

Fin del cap 14.

Jeje...Shady, yo también espero con ansias el 7 y 8 de enero, aún no sé que llevaré pero será algo violeta XD

Por otro lado, daré un pequeño avance de lo que pienso escribir (insertar cara endemoniada): han pasado varias semanas, ahora nos situamos en pleno invierno. Cierto animal con patas, única mascota de la casa, se escapa de su morada y comete algo que hará que Kumi pierda el equilibrio y se caiga (literalmente). Alguien le dirá a Kumi lo que realmente le esta pasando y Kumi intentará asimilar la informacion. /Creo que ya dije demasiado u.u/


	15. Descubierndo sentimientos

**Capitulo 15:** _"sentimientos al descubierto"_

Ya había pasado el tiempo desde que Aya-chan despertó, tiempo, en el cual nos hicimos amigas. Las dos compartíamos la misma habitación /Aunque creo que no falta decirlo ¬¬, es cuestión de lógica/

Centrémonos en el tiempo y espacio.

Mes: diciembre. Ya hemos festejado el cumpleaños de Ken y los cumpleaños de Octubre (Yuriko) y Noviembre (Namy).

Faltaba poco para navidad, muy poco. Así, que, como es costumbre de Nao y compañía, fueron a comprar vestidos... nada importante¿no, bien, es aquí cuando la sorpresa cae sobre mi.

-Quiero ir a comprar la ropa para navidad.- dijo un día ella

-Que bueno... entonces, te pueden acompañar Nao, Namy y las hermanas Hira.- dije concentrada en mi labor de pintar muñequitos de plomo

-Creo que no lo has entendido.-

-Si te refieres a que en la ropa para navidad, va a haber un jean y una remera para mí, ya te diré los talles que uso...y te refieres a ir a comprar ropa para usar en la fiesta, específicamente, vestidos, te lo diré de la manera más simple.- dije sin apartar la vista de mi labor- Gracias, pero no.-

-¡Por favor!- dijo ella

-No-

-¡Por favor¡Hazme el favor de ir conmigo de compras!-

-No uso vestidos.-

-¿Cómo que no usas vestidos?-

-Nunca en mi vida he usado vestidos y no estoy interesada en usarlos-

-Eh? Nunca de los nuncas?-

-Ni siquiera polleras.-

-¡Con más razón¡Esta será la primera vez!-

-¡No!

-¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí-

-Aún así, amiga, no, gracias...-

-Entonces hazlo por Ran...-

-¿Por Ran¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo por él?- pregunté dejando mi labor de lado un segundo y con una mirada de confusión- eh?

-Pues... ¿No sientes algo por él?-

-¿Sentir?- pregunté confusa-¿Sentir qué¿Amistad, compañerismo, admiración?-

-El sentimiento que hace que una persona se sienta atraída por otra, que sientas la necesidad de estar con esa persona especial -deletreó ella.

-...hablas... ¿de lo que llaman amor?-ahora si que no entendía nada-Ah, es cierto, tu no lo sabes...- dije recordando

-¿Saber qué?-

-Mi vida, mi pasado.- dije con naturalidad

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus sentimientos?-

-Mucho, demasiado.- dije con franqueza- Pero mi vida es muy...fea, por así decirlo, además, de larga.-

-Hay tiempo de sobra.-

-¿Quieres ir a comprar tus vestidos?-pregunté de repente, hablar sobre mi vida, no me apetecía en lo absoluto.

- Haces y dices lo que te conviene en los momentos justos y apropiados ¬¬-

-Hablar sobre mi vida, no es algo que me guste, en absoluto, lo detesto más que nada en la vida.-dije poniéndome de pie- Además, Namy y Nao pueden contártelo, no las mataré por eso.- dije con naturalidad- Ahora, te acompañaré y si quieres, compraré uno para mí, pero no lo usaré nunca.- sentencié con facilidad- Así que toma tu abrigo, saldremos de compras.- pronto, me reprendería a mis misma por ser así de idiota.

.---------------------------------

Durante la santa mañana no hubo rastros de Kumi y de Aya-chan... me preguntaba donde rayos se podía haber metido Kumi... sabía perfectamente que Kumi jamás, de los jamases iba a usar un vestido. Cuando llegamos, casualmente, Aya-chan y Kumi también llegaron. Kumi llevaba una de sus caras de fastidio, mientras que Aya-chan, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nunca más.- fue lo que dijo Kumi

Namy, Yuka y Yuriko y yo nos reímos. Seguramente, tuvo que acompañar a Aya-chan a hacer las compras navideñas. Entramos al Koneko y difícilmente pudimos pasar hasta la casa sin ser advertidas por las clientas.

Una vez dentro encontramos un sobre.

-?- lo tomé, pero Kumi me lo arrebató de las manos.- ¡Oye!-

-Calla y observa.- dijo ella mostrándome el sobre- ¿Lo ves? Es para mí- El dichoso sobre estaba escrito en kanjis

- Genia, sé hablar en japonés, pero no sé leerlo ¬.¬-

-Aprende- replicó Kumi con mala cara, abriendo el sobre y comenzando a leer.

Pronto, el rostro de Kumi, palideció. Buscó en el sobre algo y su rostro se volvió más blanco, si es que eso era posible.

-No...- murmuró ella sentándose en la silla más cercana

-¿Qué?- preguntamos las Hira, Namy y yo, dándole a entender a Kumi que necesitábamos una explicación

-¿Por qué ahora?- dijo con las manos en la sien y los codos sobre la mesa

En eso entraron los chicos, que al ver la cara de Kumi y escuchar que dijo "Problemas", la miraron como diciendo que se los explicara.

-No pensaba que sería tan pronto.- murmuró en shock- Sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder esto, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.-

Aya-kun abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, dando a entender que ya había captado el problema. A los demás chicos, les fue igual... creo que las únicas que necesitaban una explicación eramos nosotras y Aya-chan.

-Déjame ver.- dijo Aya-kun, por lo que Kumi le dio la carta y el sobre. Luego de leerla y fijarse lo que había se dirigió a Kumi-¿Tan pronto?- murmuró

Ella tan solo asintió.

-¿Para cuando será?- preguntó Ken con pesadez, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta

- El 25, a las 10:00 - contestó Kumi.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- preguntó Yohji con seriedad

-¿Crees que haría una broma con algo como esto?- contestó Kumi

-Creo que nos hemos perdido algo.- comentó Namy

-Y me gustaría que nos hicieran el favor de explicárnoslo.- exigí

-Lo envió Kritiker. Sacaron boletos para que ustedes se vayan el 25 de diciembre- explicó Omi

-¿Qué?- gritó Yuka

-¡No puede ser!- negó Yuriko con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Dime que es mentira¡Dímelo¡Por favor!-exigió ella abrazando a Omi y llorando

Si Namy y yo no hicimos comentario alguno, fue porque entramos en shock

-Tu ya lo sabías.- dije mirando a Kumi

-...- Ella se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras- Afrontaré estas consecuencias, aunque yo no las haya hecho-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Namy

-Mira a tu alrededor, las respuestas estan bajo tu nariz, las causas y los hechos estan frente a ti, solo quitate aquella venda que te impide ver.- contestó subiendo las escaleras, seguida de Aya-chan

-'Mira a tu alrededor'- había dicho

-? Mirar a nuestro alrededor- dije observando a mi entonrno

Yuka estaba sentada mientras seguía negándolo.

-'las respuestas estan bajo tu nariz'-

Yuriko parecía que no iba a parar de llorar, aun estando en los brazos de Omi.

-'Las causas y los hechos...'-

Namy había agarrado una botella de vino que abriríamos para navidad y estaba intentando abrirla, pero Yohji estaba buscando la manera de impedirlo.

-'...estan frente a tí'-

Aya-kun se había quedado en su lugar, para luego subir las escaleras, seguramente yendose a su habitación.

-'solo quitate aquella venda que te impide ver'-

-Maldición...- murmuré cuando subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

.---------------------------------

Cuando Aya-chan entró a la habitación me vio acariciando a Yuki, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kumi-chan-murmuró ella

Solo me limpié las lagrimas de los ojos e intenté que mi voz no sonara triste.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté

-De verdad, te irás?...-

-...-asentí- Al menos, podremos pasar noche buena y el principio de navidad con ustedes.-

-No quieres irte.- afirmó

-Nunca quise venir.- contesté- Yo solo fui intragada al Weib con fines de estar con ellos para una misión, nada más... luego surgió lo del Helles... y ahora... esto.- murmuré- Nunca quise venir, porque... ahora, no quiero irme.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quería hacer amigos...-

-Y tampoco enamorarte.-

- No sé lo que es el amor del que hablas.-

- Aunque no lo notes, te has enamorado de mi hermano.- explicó ella

-? No...lo comprendo, yo pensaba que eramos amigos-

-Hay una gran diferencia... quizás, lo notes en alguno de estos pocos días que te quedan-

-En estas dos semanas... ¿Cres que pueda averiguarlo?-

-Sí...eres mi amiga y creo que tu eres muy observadora... verás que te darás cuenta de que lo amas.-

- Eso espero.- dije con voz apagada.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, notaba que me ponía un poco nerviosa cuando estaba con él... pero no creía que eso sea el significado del amor verdadero.

Ya los chicos no atendían la florería en la mañana sino que aprovechaban para pasar tiempo con el resto de mis compañeras. Todos solíamos fingir como si aquel maldito sobre nunca hubiese llegado, pero teníamos muy presente que quedaba poco tiempo.

Nao y Ken iban todos los días al club a jugar, cualquier deporte. Namy, se la pasaba visitando lugares turísticos o bien se perdía por las calles junto con Yohji y regresaban para el almuerzo o, a veces, para la cena. Yuriko y Omi...bueno, quien no haya notado que la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, era un ciego.

Cuando me comentaban que iban a salir con alguno de ellos, yo solo les decía: "que te vaya bien".

En una ocasión, las chicas se reunieron, casualmente en mi habitación. Cada una hablando de que amaban perdidamente a cada uno de sus respectivos chicos. Yo solo escuchaba... alguno de sus relatos me parecían estupidos y otros, no tantos, pero seguían siendo estupidos.

-¿Y vos?- me preguntó aquella ocasión Namy- ¿Qué nos cuentas sobre tu relación con Aya-kun?-

-Él y yo nos llevamos bien.- dije

-¡Oh, vamos¡Admítelo¡Estas enamorada!- dijo Nao

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Nao!- le grité molesta- ¡Sabes bien como fue mi vida¡Y como será cuando regresemos a allí!- estallé- ¡Sabes que siempre mi vida fue miserable y que nada me hará cambiar de opción¡La única oportunidad que tuve de ser feliz a mi modo fue estropeada, primero por el destino y luego por ustedes¡Así que no me vengas con esas niñerías y sentimientos vacíos¡Porque sabes que yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie!-

-¿Qué sabes?- gritó ella a su vez- ¡El tiempo cambia a las personas¡No sabes si estas enamorada ahora por alguien¡No sabes si amas a aquella persona o sientes más que amistad¡Quizás ahora si puedas sentir amor por alguien, y creeme que si te digo que sientes amor por alguien, ese alguien te corresponderá!- me miró desafiante- ¡Porque una persona como tu solo amara a la persona que le corresponda de por vida¡Su amor eterno!-

-No me vengas con estupideces, ya fue suficiente con que aceptara que ustedes hablaran conmigo sobre estos temas tan... ¡estupidos!-

-¡El amor no es algo estupido, Kumi Hida!- gritó Namy

-Bah¡cree lo que quieras, Namy Hirase!- dije

Todas las chicas salieron de la habitación, excepto Aya-chan, quien no dijo nada.

Hn, seguramente, todos los habitantes de esta casa y los vecinos escucharon la discusión. A mí me importo un rábano.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, les diré que aquella noche, hacía frío como ninguno y a mí me tocó hacer la cena, así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que hacer fideos con salsa blanca casera..., claro, estaba la posibilidad que quisieran la típica salsa roja o solo queso rallado, así que me tomé el lindo trabajo de hacer la salsa roja.

La cena fue densa. Como las últimas cenas que tuvimos desde que nos enteramos de aquella maldita noticia.

Creo que fue la única vez en mi vida que odié tanto a cierta mascota por lo que hizo a continuación.

Seguramente, se preguntaran qué fue lo que hizo cierto condenado gato bengal luego de la cena. Les diré que fue la situación. Ya habíamos terminado de cenar y Ran y yo estábamos levantando la mesa, los demás se fueron a cambiarse para dormir o se internaron en la habitación correspondiente de cada uno. Aya-chan se quedó con nosotros, guardando todo lo que iba en la heladera. Todo se ejecutó en un perfecto silencio. Bueno, hasta que cierto gato, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a maullar. En eso, el condenado caminó bien pegado a mis pies y rodeándolos, mientras yo intentaba caminar. Ran estaba adelante mío. Seguramente ya sarán lo que paso. Sí me caí sobre Ran, afortunadamente, mis reflejo me impidieron que me tocara su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, cuando caí, así que, cuando los abrí, me encontré con un par de ojos violetas preocupados.

No me faltó notar que sentía su respiración pausada sobre mi rostro... ahem... para ser más clara... ¡nuestros rostros estaban a cinco centímetros de distancia! Me congelé sin saber que hacer, no podía mover mi cuerpo y menos podía pensar algo coherente para decir. De más estaba decir que sentí un profundo ardor en mis mejillas. También mis latidos se aceleraron, al punto tal que creí que estallaría.

Por un momento, deseé que aquella distancia fuera nula... que probará sus labios y que... tuve que reprimir esos pensamientos... ¿Acaso eso era parte de estar enamorada? No quería saberlo.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó

-Sí... no te preocupes... ¿Como te encuentras?-pregunté

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo él

Lentamente, me alejé de él y me puse de pie. Buscando al condenado gato, cuando noté que Aya-chan lo tenía entre sus brazos

-No te preocupes, termina de levantar todo lo que quedo sobre la mesa, yo me ocuparé del minino.- dijo ella. ¡Maldición! Ella sabía que lo iba a matar o tirar por la ventana/Creo que Kumi tiene un severo caso de vengatividad -no sé si existe esa palabra o no, pero me da igual -o- -/

En cuanto se fue, nosotros dos reanudamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero claro, ahora no era un silencio perfecto o cómodo como me había parecido, ahora era un silencio sumamente incomodo

.-----------------------------

Momentos después, abrí abruptamente la puerta de la habitación en donde dormían las hermanas Hira y me importo un rábano que Aya-chan y Yuka estén hablando animadamente sobre yo-que-se-que-cosa o la ausencia de Yuriko, quien estaba más metida en su portátil que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Aya-chan- dije

-Pero...-

-Ahora.- dije

-Creo que será mejor no molestarla u.uUUuu- comentó Yuka

-Vamos, después vuelves y te quedas con ella todo el tiempo que quieras.- dije, claramente, no tenía ganas de esperar

Cuando entramos a la habitación en donde dormíamos, yo se deje caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella al verme

-¿No vas a preguntarme que fue lo que paso allí abajo?- pregunté

-Sé lo que pasó allí abajo porque lo vi, no necesito preguntarte.-

- Ajá... entonces no necesitas que te explique lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que nuestras bocas estaban a cinco centímetros de distancia- dije con sarcasmo

-¡Qué¡Lo dices en serio?- gritó ella

-Sí pero no grites.- dije golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. Suspiré y luego agregué- Creo que Nao y Namy tenían razón.-

-¿A caso estas mal por haberte dado cuenta de esto?-

-No... Exactamente.- contesté suspirando- Ahora tengo que decirle lo que siento ¿no?-

-Y... eso es lo usual.-

-maldición.-

-Solo tienes que dejar que tu corazón te lleve... tranquilizate y junta valor... aunque no creo que eso sea necesario, porque, después de todo lo que has pasado, esto seguro que no debe ser nada.-

-Creo que prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a la muerte antes que tener de declarar mis sentimientos.- dije con pedadez

-Oh vamos, yo te ayudaré n.n-dijo ella sonriendo- Es hora de que él vuelva a tener una novia.-

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que tu quieres quieres ayudarme solo por interes ¬.¬-

-¿Como crees? Yo solo quiero que mi mejor amiga sea feliz n.nU-

-¬.¬-

- n.n-

Luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Tengo pensado que vengas a Argentina con nosotras.- le comenté- Tan solo un mes, así no te extrañan tanto por aquí... creo que sería bueno. Tomalo como unas pequeñas vacaiones. Así conoces algo más sobre nosotras y, de paso, verás todos los paisajes existentes en un solo país.- comenté.

-Si voy es porque quiero conocer la familia de mi futura cuñada n.n -

-o.o...¬.¬... solo piensalo.-

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijimos al unisono

/Supongo que ya saben quién es/ La puerta se abrió y entró la persona que menos quería ver... Ran.

-Eh... Ah... Ehm... Uhm... Siento mucho lo que pasó abajo... hace unos momentos...- dije a penas

- No... te preocupes... no fue tu culpa...- dijo él

-Bueno.- dijo Aya levantandose- Los dejo solos, tengo que hablar con Yuka-chan y...-

-¡Tú te quedas!-dijo Ran/ grité yo.

Al darme cuenta de esto, los colores se me subieron a la cara.

/Relata Aya-chan/

Jaja, era divertido ver a ese par sonrojados por el simple hecho que se les cruzó la misma cosa por la cabeza... Pensándolo bien... creo que me quedaré para ver sus reacciones.

Mi aniki miró hacia otro lado con un rubor en sus mejillas y Kumi-chan, se tapó la cara con la primer cosa que vio, o sea, un almohadón de por ahí, también con un rubor en sus mejillas. Tuve que conter las ganas de reirme. Aún no sabía cuanto había cambiado mi hermano, pero según los comentarios de los demás, era frío y serio... además de arrogante, terco y un largo etcétera.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté inocentemente.

- Quería saber la opinión de Ran sobre lo que te comenté-dijo Kumi

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?-

-Este asunto nos concierne a los tres.

Fin del cap 15

Bah! Lo dejo ahí y fin de la historia... eso sí, tendrán que esperar al cap 16 que lo tengo que agrandar un poco… solo me queda decirles que falta el 16, 17,18 y el epilogo y esto termina! Pero no hay que preocuparse mi gente...XD este fic, como le comenté a ambas tendrá varias contnuaciones... y pronto se acercara la segunda…jeje, no sé si les gustará.


	16. Una dificil misión

"Si hay un encuentro hay una despedida, en el transcurso de la eternidad ocurren varios encuentros y despedidas. Este encuentro no pasaba, debia ser solo un instante, debia ser frio y triste como la espuma del rio" ------ no se de quien es esta frase, pero me gustó mucho!

**Capitulo 16:** _"Una dificil mision"_

Los días transucurrieron con mayor rapidez de la que pensaba. En unos pocos días, me vi envuelta en los preparativos para la cena de Navidad. No podía decir que, con certeza, la había pasado muy bien que digamos. Me sentía totalmente frustrada. No podía hablarle sin siquiera pensar en que me gustaba.

Aquella mañana, misteriosamente, todos se habían esfumado (¬.¬), a excepcion de Ran y de mí. En todo el día no le había dirigido la mirada o la palabra, simplemente porque no lo había visto.../(Toses)... es una casa un tanto pequeña para que en ella vivan diez personas y un gato...¿Cómo rayos no lo vio en toda la santa mañana?ò.ó/ Solo había salido de la habitación para bañarme y desayunar (esto ultimo sucedió muy temprano, antes que todos se levantaran...ehm... falta de sueño)/Aún no se justifica ¬.¬/

Era ya de medio día. Yo termine de hacer los regalos, de envolverlos y todo ese lio (x.x).

El resto de la tarde, estuve divagando en mi mente en busca del valor que tengo en las misiones. A eso de las cuatro, decidí bajar.

Salí de mi habitación y cerre la puerta, el corazón me latía a cien. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, mis piernas temblaban. Llegué abajo, mi corazón iba a quinientos por hora. Caminé hacia los sillones en donde él estaba, mis piernas eran gelatinas y mi corazon iba a mil.

-Ra...Ran-kun- dije intentando fingir mi monotonía de siempre-Pue...Puedo hablar con... contigo?- Oh, Kami, debí estar haciendo el ridiculo en ese mismo momento!

-No tengo ningún problema- contestó cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo-Sientate- me dijo como si nada. Mis piernas se deshicieron y caí en el sillón-¿Sucede algo?-

-No...es decir sí, pero... no es nada importante... va, si es pero... yo... este...queiro decir que...- Nivel de nerviosismo: 10000; Nivel de autocontrol: -10000

-...- El solo me observó- Tranquilizate- me dijo con tranquilidad, cosa, por la cual me sonrojé- Hoy no pareces tú-

- Lo sé y no sabes cuanto deseo serlo en este mismo momento- creí pensar

-¿Es por la carta?- preguntó acercandose más a mí

-No... es por mi corazón-Así es! Tengo que hacerle caso más seguido a sus palabras!

-Explicate-me pidió mirandome a los ojos por lo cual me sonroje

-Ehm... bueno... veras... es que... yo... hace tiempo... tu... sentir...sentimiento... olvido... dolor...- Era un fiasco, había que admitirlo u.u

Me puso sus manos en mis hombros y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Respira y tranquilizate.- me dijo mirandome fijamente

-Ssí- Tuve que tragarme ese nudo. Estaba segura que él sabía mis sentimientos, pero poco me importaba en ese momento- Verás...yo...hace varios años, la vida me ha tratado de manera muy cruel, por lo que dejé de sentir cualquier sentimiento hacia cualquier persona. A eso de los quince años... un joven me declaró su amor... yo no sentía nada hacia él, como alresto del mundo. Pero, en mi interior, yo quería volver a tener esos sentimientos. Así que le propuse que, si conseguía que yo sintiera amistad y algo más que esta hacía él, lo iba a aceptar como mi novio- Aquel nudo en la garganta volvió a mí-Pasaron unos meses y él lo logró. Por lo cual cumplí con lo mio, aunque nunca nos besamos ni nada de eso que hacen los novios.-suspiré, ahora venía una parte media dificil- Fue entonces cuando las cosas se complicaron...en la misma clase, había otro chico que, no sé porque demonios se había enamorado de mí... en mi opnión…aquel tipo estaba loco de remate.- Al nudo que tenía antes, se le sumaron unos diez más- Él me dijo que si yo no era de él, no iba a ser de nadie...-él me miró con atención incluso con sorpresa y se atrevió a interumpirme con la palabra, puesto que había desviado mi vista hacia otro lugar y negaba a verlo.

-¿Quieres decir que él...?-

-Intento matarme/te- terminamos los dos al mismo tiempo...

Algo raro, por lo que me sonrojé y oculté más mi cara roja. Últimamente, sin querer decirlo o hacerlo, decíamos un par de cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Fue entonces que me acorraló estando sola…alcancé a gritar antes que disparar por primera vez, por suerte, el no tenía buena puntería...En eso llegó Julian... él fue el chico que hizo todo por mí...incluso en aquel momento…él... él... él dio su vida por la mia...-

_**Flash Back**_

Recuerdo que estaba contra la pared, mirando con una expresión que se asemejaba al horror como aquel chico estaba apuntando el arma hacia a mí. Tenía una expresión que se asemejaba con la locura.

-Si no eres mías, no seras de nadie!- dijo mientras se reía como un maniatico, ya había disparado su primera bala.

Pensaba que no había nadie en el edificio. El director estaba en el ultimo piso, en una reunion de maestros, el aula se encontraba muy lejos y cuando llegaran, yo ya estaría muerta. Por lo demás, nadie estaba en la planta baja.

Pero de pronto una figura se interpuso entre ella y aquel chico, del cual ya ni recuerdo…ni quiero hacerlo.

-JULIAN!- recuerdo haber gritado exasperada.

-Ni lo pienses, no la lastimaras.- dijo Julian, ignorando mi grito y mirando desafiante a aquel joven

-heheheHeHEHEHEHEHE... no me hagas reir, Julian. Ella morirá y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera vos.- su sonrisa era la de un sicopata.

Temí de mi vida, temí por todo lo que pudiera suceder en esos segundos. No me equivocaba al sentir miedo u horror. Ahora lamento no haberme convertido en asesina antes. Si hubiera sido así... nada de eso hubiera ocurrio. Mas, sin embargo, ocurrió.

-Quitate!- rugió

-Ni en tus sueños!- gritó a su vez, Julian.

-Como quieras.- Apuntó le arma y... disparó

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Nos sumimos en un silencio. Ninguno dijo nada

Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, pero no iba a permitir que corrieran por mis ojos. Creo que él sabía que yo necesitaba llorar, pero, también sabía, que no quería que me viera llorar. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien que me comprenda, a alguien que me consuele. Él lo sabía. De algun modo, Ran me conocía bien.

No lloré hasta que me abrazó. No nos dijimos nada, mi llanto no emitía ruido alguno, solo eran lagrimas que caían en un rostro triste.

Luego de que mis lagrimas dejaran de surcar mi rostro y que mis recuerdos dejaran de estar en mi mente, me quedé más tiempo fundido en alquel comodo abrazo.

-¿Por qué me contaste eso?...Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de tu pasado.-

-Y no me gusta hacerlo...solo que...tenía que hacerlo.- dije mirandolo por primera vez-La verdad... es que... quería contarselo a alguien...nunca he hablado de esto a nadie.-

-En ambos casos, estas mintiendo.- dijo el esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Ok, es que ni siquiera yo sé por qué demonios te lo dije.-

-Kumi...-

-Es que quería que supieras porque demonios tarde tanto en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo... cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, mi rostro se puso del mismo color que el del pelo de Ran-kun- Ehm...estem... yo...quiero decir...-cabía sentir que me sentía como una idiota, además yo misma estaba asombrada de estar balbuceando /9.9...no me miren a mí, no tengo la culpa…ok, si tengo la culpa 6.6... y qué? ò.ó/

Hubo un silencio en el cual sufrí. Levanté timidamente la mirada para encontrarme a un Ran que me miraba con sorpresa, pero pude distinguir un rubor en su rostro.

-¿Tú...?-intentó decir él, pero se interrumpió a si mismo, mirandome sorprendido.

-...- asentí más roja.

Él sonrió y yo me confundí. Estaba esperando el rechazo, no sé por qué...pero eso me dejó en la nada. Unos segundos después, mis ojos brillaban y estaba sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que...?- dije ilusionada, mirando sus ojos violetas claros, que, extrañamente, brillaban con felicidad

-Supongo que si tu quieres...-

Sonreí enormemente.

-Es raro como suceden las cosas.- sonreí...- No sé por qué... pero pensaba que me rechazarías...-

Extendió una mano y la colocó en una de mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Es dificil verte sonrei tan seguido-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...solo dejo que una persona especial para mí la vea...- dijo volviendo a sonreir /Gente, se viene un momento empalagosisimo xp/

Él se acercó a mí...yo lo imité. Cerré los ojos y nuestros labios se unieron y se fundieron en un beso que pude definir como hermoso. Me sentí extraña. Era la primera vez que me sentía así... llena de vida. Al separarnos, lo observé sonriendo y lo abracé.

-Te amo- pronuncié con toda la facilidad del mundo- Y siempre te amaré

-Yo también te amo- dijo devolviendome el abrazo- Y espero que así sea, porque yo también te amaré para siempre-

Sonreí y me quedé ahí, quieta, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

* * *

Al llegar, vimos como Kumi, tranquilamente estaba cocinando la cena y ya estaba vestida. 

-¿Vestido¿Tu?- preguntó Namy mirandola de arriba a abajo

-¿Quien eres y qué has hecho con Kumi?-preguntó Yuriko

-Dejense de boberías y vayan a cambiarse, cuarteto de idiotas- ordenó esta de mala gana

Kumi Hida, estaba luciendo un vestido violeta oscuro de tiras, con terminado en escalera, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y el cabello que siempre le cubría su rostro aún estaba allí.

-Ahora sí pareces más a una mujer, y no a la bestia sin corazón que siempre te mostraste- comentó Yohji en broma

-Vuelves a decir eso, y preparate a ver las flores crecer desde abajo- murmuó Kumi maleficamente- Ahora vayan a cambiarse todos!- ordenó indicando con el cuchillo las escaleras

-Puedes lastimar con eso a alguien...- advirtió Omi, quien subía las escaleras, junto con los demás

* * *

La única que se quedó en la cocina fue Aya-chan 

-¿Y tu que esperas?- le especté con casi una sonrisa

-Hoy estas rara..¿acaso...- comenzó a decir

-No sé de que me hablas... estoy tan igual como siempre-ignoré

-Vamos... se dijeron sus sentimientos...-

-No lo hicimos...-Sonreí- ...De manera directa-

-Lo sabía! Ya era hora!-

- u/./u...bueno ahora ve a cambiarte, en cuanto termine con esto subo.- anuncié

-Por cierto, tienes que ponerte vestidos más seguido- rió

-Calla u/./u...solo fue porque me lo pidieron ustedes!-

* * *

Tiempo después, estabamos en la habitación de ambas, dando los toques finales. 

-Condenado lapiz!- grité al tiempo que casi más lo arojaba al piso. LLevaba horas intentando delinearme los ojos, pero me era imposible.

-¿Cuantas veces te has maquillado?-preguntó ella contranquilidad mientras se ponía brillo labial

-Si ahora tengo 20... nunca.- admití

-O.O...u.u'... bien entonces dejamelo todo a mí-dijo ella acercandose con el delineador violeta en mano

-Esto no me va a gustar, nada.- murmuré

Fin del capie 16...creo

¿Qué os pareció? Me fue dificil hacer la parte de escena romantica, en el original quedaba mejor, pero bue... que más da!

Prometo que no me tardaré tanto para con el 17.

Salu2!


	17. Una feliz navidad y un triste adios

MILAGRO! EN TRES SEMANAS! SOLO TRES ME TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR! MILAGRO! ALELUYA!

**Capitulo 17:** _"Una blanca navidad y un triste adios"_

/Más detalladamente, la escena en que finalizó el cap anterior.../

Luego de que terminara de preparar la cena, Aya-chan me obligó a subir para que me maquillara un poco. Caso, por el cual, mostré una cara de horror.

-No sabes cuánto detesto esto.- dijo molesta mientras me aseguraba de haberme sombreado bien los ojos/De un color violeta o lila claro/... como me reusé a usar el labial, tuve que ponerme brillo violeta /en vez de ese color solido, ese el que tiene brillos y es transparente... no sé como se diferenciarlos u.uU/.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, además, quedarás mejor de lo que estas- sonrió

-¿Por qué? Si así como estaba, ANTES de pintarme, estaba bien.- repliqué. Debo admitir que parecía una niña pequeña que le rogaba a su madre no usar un feo vestido

-¿No quieres verte hermosa para mi hermano?- preguntó con picardía

-Para mí es suficiente con este vestido y el peinado- contesté con terquedad

-Por cierto… dijiste que no lo usarías...- recordó ella. Yo tampoco olvidaba mis palabras, pero- Acaso tú ya...-

-Eso no tiene importancia.- dije intentando alejar el tema- Si lo hice o no es mi sagrado problema y no te incumbe.-

-¡Soy su hermana!- exclamó

-Lo sé. Pero... sabes que no lo puedo decir porque las paredes pueden escuchar.- comenté mientras intentaba delinearme los ojos.

-¿Te da vergüenza?-preguntó curiosa

-No... solo que no soportaría las preguntas sofocantes de las cuatro coladas...-hice una mueca de "No quiero volver a vivir eso en mi vida"

-Supongo que no sería agradable...- dijo al ver mi rostro

-Has dado en el calvo.- dije sin dejar de pelearme con el delineador.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué opinas del vestido¿Me queda bien?-

Estaba usando un vestido verde esmeralda claro con brillos y de tira, unas sandalias verdes combinaban con su atuendo y sus ojos.

-Excelente- contesté-¿Yo?-

-Magnifica-

-Gracias-  
-Condenado lapiz!- grité al tiempo que casi más lo arojaba al piso. LLevaba horas intentando delinearme los ojos, pero me era imposible.  
-¿Cuantas veces te has maquillado?-preguntó ella contranquilidad mientras se ponía brillo labial  
-Si ahora tengo 20... nunca.- admití

-O.O...u.u'... bien entonces dejamelo todo a mí-dijo ella acercandose con el delineador violeta en mano  
-Esto no me va a gustar, nada.- murmuré

* * *

Ya a las nueve y cuarto, bajamos todas nosotras, los chicos y Yuka ya estaban abajo desde hace una hora y media/--U... a último segundo todas tuvieron que ayudar a Namy con la elección del vestido ¬¬/

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Yuka, quien como siempre, se había decido usar un kimono celeste con flores blancas.- Se estaban tardando mucho!-

- Es la segunda vez que pensé que no saldría de allí hasta el día siguiente.- comenté casi con resignación

- Y cabe decir que es la primera vez que te vistes así.- comentó Namy- ¿Por qué será¿Eh? ¬¬#-

- Callate señorita me-tardo-una-eternidad-para-elegir-un-vestido! ¬¬- dije yo molesta-

Namy, lucía un vestido color rojo, sin mangas, creo que no hacia falta mencionar que el vestido era muy ajustado y unos zapatos simples de color rojo fuego. Su melena la había dejado suelta para que volara con su caminar y, dándole así, un aspecto medio cautivador. Sus labios los tenía pintados con un lapiz labial rojo sangre y sus párpados, de color bermellón.

Yuriko llevaba un vestido rosado con tiras y acabado en escalera; sus sandalias de taco bajo rosas relucian como siempre. Su cabello rosado lo llevaba suelto, haciendo que sus rizos cayeran sobre sus hombros y su rostro. Tenía los parpados maquillados de un rosa crema y los labios pintados con brillo.

Nao llevaba un vestido azul mar con acabado en forma escalera y un corte en la pierna izquierda. La mangas del vestido comenzaban debajo de los hombros y se ensanchaban a medida que llegaban a las manos. También tenía un corte desde los codos. Llevaba unos zapatos azules oscuros. Su cabellera azul lacia la llevaba suelta, con la tipica flor que le gustaba usar en las ocasiones especiales. Tenía los parpados pintados de azul claro y llevaba brillo labial azul.

- Creo que será mejor que dejen de pelar.- comentó Omi

- Es lo mejor para todos -.- - dijo Yuriko.

Minutos después estabamos brindando y hablando animadamente, mientras comiamos. Fue una de las pocas cenas que difruté en toda mi vida.

Horas luego, estabamos esperando a que dieran las cero. Cuando ese momento llegó, brindamos con alegría y felicidad.

Llegó el momento más esperado: el intercambio de regalos.

- Estaba esperando este momento!- anunció feliz Nao

- ¿Esperabas los regalos?- preguntó Yuka

- No, bueno, sí. Pero estoy ansiosa de ver que nos regalará Kumi, esta vez!-dijo apuntó de saltar de alegría.

- Es cierto, los regalos de Kumi son únicos!-dijo Namy apoyando a Nao

- Será la primera vez que veremos los regalos de Kumi-chan!- dijeron felices las hermanas Hira.

- ¿Es verdad, Kumi-chan¿Tu haces regalos inolvidables?- preguntó curiosa Aya-chan

- Ellas piensan eso. Yo solo pienso que son regalos comunes y corrientes.- dije sin importancia

- Tan amargada como siempre.-comentó Yuriko

- Nunca cambiaré.- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

- Mejor comenzamos con los regalos ¿Sí?- propuso Ken

Primero, fue Nao, quien, como todas las navidades que festejé con ella, me regaló un pañuelo violeta, esta vez, de seda y con pequeñas flores de cerezo blanco. Luego vino las hermanas Hira, quienes me regalaron una Lap Top de última generación (.U). Después, fue Namy, quien me dio un estuche de maquillaje (¬¬#). Omi-kun me regaló un libro de mitología japonesa, Ken, una raqueta de tenis (al parecer, Nao le dijo que me gusta el tenis. ), Yohji me dio un libro de artesanías japonesas. Aya-chan, un kimono violeta brillante con flores blancas. Y, Ran-kun, me obsequió un collar con de plata con la figura de un gato y un anillo que hacía juego con la figurita del mismo minino.

Cuando llegó mi turno...

- ¡Sí! Kumi nos dará los regalos! nOn- dijo llena de felicidad, Yuka

-Si sigues hablando, olvidate de mis regalos- amenacé, inmediatamente calló.- Aclaro: son muy fragiles, se rompen con facilidad-

De la bolsa que traía, saqué el primero. Un paquetito pequeño, envuelto en papel de madera con varios dibujos y una Fressia seca, en vez de una tarjeta.

- Omi.- dije entregandole dicho envoltorio.

Todos los regalos eran iguales, solo que variaban la flor /ya saben, para Ken fue una genancia, para Yohji, una cattyela-¿se escribe así?-, para Ran, fue una rosa roja, para Aya-chan, una Lila-me inventé yo la flor que le gusta-, para Yuka, Azucena; para Namy, Campánula; para Nao, Clavel Amarillo y para, Yuriko, Zinnia Magenta /

A Omi-kun, le había regalado el dragón rojo que pinté hace varios años /ver cap. 3 ó 4/; a Ken, le regalé un tigre de bengala que pinté con naranja metalizado y negro /Creó que no hace falta decir por qué --U... Para algunas cosas, no tengo mucha imaginación/; a Yohji le di a una muerte con alas de color plata /en este caso, mi imaginación, se tomó unas laaaargas vacaciones... ¬¬U/ en color negro y azul oscuro; a Ran le regalé un samurai sosteniendo una katana /creo que entendieron el caso de mi imaginación/; a Aya-chan, le obsequié una princesa japonesa que pinté con un traje imperial de color verde claro; a Nao, una mujer con un látigo; a Namy, una mujer a caballo, sosteniendo una espada; a Yuriko, un hada-hechizera y a Yuka, una ninfa del agua.

-Ah...¡Estan todos hermosos, Kumi-chan!- exclamó Yuriko

-¡Tan magnifico como siempre!- comentó Nao

- ¡Unicos en su tipo!- dijo Namy con felicidad

- simplemente...preciosos!- comentó Yuka

- ¿Los pintastes tú?- preguntó Aya-chan

- Todos y cada uno de los detalles- contesté

- ¿No perdiste la paciencia?- preguntó Ken

- No...disfruto pintarlos.- contesté

- Realmente son únicos...- murmuró Yohji

- Pero...¿estas segura?- preguntó Omi-kun

- Yo solo los tengo para regalarlos a mis seres queridos y para mí.- contesté segura

- Es plomo.- afirmó Ran observando el material

- Así es.- aseguré yo.

- Siempre dando la nota, Kumi- comentó Yuka

-Es una lastima que mañana nos vayamos...- dijo Namy bajando la cabeza

-Así es el destino- comentó Yuriko alzando los hombros

- No te preocupes, volveremos... Yuri-chan y yo siempre lo hacemos.- sonrió Yuka- Es un Karma... volveremos las cinco, ya lo verán.-

-Lo malo de todo esto es que... por fin he encontrado una familia- murmuré- Sin duda aquí me he sentido mucho mejor que en mi casa...-

-En cualquier lugar te hubieses sentido mejor, Kumi.- sonrió Nao

-Lo dudo mucho.- dije

Nos hundimos en un silencio tenso...

-Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora.- dijo Ken

-Es cierto, mejor disfrutemos las horas que nos quedan- sonrió Omi

Y así fue... Disfrutamos aquella noche como si fuese la última de nuestras vidas.

Sin duda fue mi mejor Navidad de todos los tiempos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente todo me pareció lleno de tristeza. Aquel mismo día, a las 15:00 hs, nos iríamos de Japón y regresaríamos a Argentina. Con gratos recuerdos, pero con una tristeza enorme.

- Días, Kumi.- murmuró Nao preparando el desayuno

- Días, Aishida.- murmuré yo con gran pesar.

- Odió la vida!- exclamó Namy, cuando, ratos después, bajó.

- Te apoyamos...- dijimos Nao y yo a coro

- ¿Por qué, maldito mundo¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- preguntó histérica Namy

- La vida con nosotras.-dije tomando mi té.

- El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y las Helles vuelven a Argentina.- dijo sin animos, Yuriko al bajar, media hora después.- ¿Los chicos, Aya-chan y Yuka siguen durmiendo?-

- Supongo.- contesté- O es eso, o están allá arriba pensando que esto es una maldita pesadilla de la cual despertaremos pronto.-

- Me inclinó por la segunda opción,-

- Aún así, prefiero vivir una triste verdad a vivir una feliz mentira.- comentó Nao

-... creo que no nos debimos levantar hoy.- comentó Yuriko desplomándose sobre la silla

- Idem.- dijimos las presentes.

- Al menos los recuerdos serán gratos.- comentó en un suspiro Namy.

- Idem.-dijimos todas las presentes

- en tanto, Kumi, entre tu y Aya-kun ¿Qué hay?- preguntó Namy intentando olvidar su tristeza

- Amistad.- contestó Aya bajando las escaleras.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estabamos marchando lentamente hacia el aeropuerto.

-Por favor, quiero despertar!- gritó Yuka

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!- gritó Namy

- Callense las dos o acelero.- amenacé con pesar. Hubo un silencio mortal

Namy, Yuka y yo estabamos en el auto de la primera. Yohji, Ran y Aya-chan, estaban en el auto del primero. Nao y Yuriko estaban disfrutando la velocidad en la motocicleta de la primera, al igual que Ken y Omi, en la motocicleta respectiva de c/u.

No hacia falta decir que a cada kilometro más cerca, nos sentíamos más desdichadas.

Al llegar, los diez, pasamos un momento muy triste a la hora de hacer los tramites de vuelo. Cuando dicho tramite terminó, hablamos de cosas sin sentido por mucho tiempo, yo ya estaba de vuelta con mi humor de hielo, al igual que Ran.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 1581, con destino a Argentina, por favor aborden el avion por el anden A1.- dijo la voz monotona de una chica.

Todos suspiramos con gran pesar, tristeza y más tristeza.

- Es... es hora de que nos vayamos, chicas... - murmuré por lo bajo.

- Sí... - dijieron ellas sin animo alguno.

- Vamonos... - dijo Nao.

Cada una se despidió del Weib, empezando por Yuka y terminando por Aya. Yo fui la última en saludar a todos.

- Creo que debo aclarar que para las despedidas, no soy buena.-comenté mientras me acercaba a los chicos- Asi que prefiero dejarlo como un "hasta luego"-Acercandome a Omi, le dije- Durante estos meses, he difrutado de tu compania y buen humor, Omi-kun.- dije

- Yo también Kumi-chan.- dijo sonriendo

- Si hay algo de lo cual no puedo dudar es de tu confianza, amabilidad y pasión por los deportes, Ken.-

- Creo que será dificil olvidar lo ariesgada que eres.- comentó él sonriendo.

- No creo que pueda olvidarme de ti, Yohji, a pesar de haber sido molesto conmigo, tienes capacidades de un buen asesino eso debo reconocerlo. - admití a duras penas, mientras me despedía de él

- ¿Sabes? Durante los últimos días, te comportaste de una manera muy contradictoria a lo que eres.- comentó él- Pero creo que ya estoy volviendome loco porque a cabas de elogiarme.-

- Hn... cuidate, porque puedo cambiar en cualquier momento.-dije molestandome

- Lo que digas, pero extrañare tu presencia, ya no tendré a alguien a quien decirle sus defectos como mujer.-

- Será mejor que te calles -.- - dije intentando mantener la calma.

Finalmente, me acerqué a Ran-kun. Realmente me sentía triste y no quería alejarme de él.

- Bien... eh... Como dije, nunca fui muy buena para las despedidas, Ran- dije mirando sus profundos ojos.

- Aunque esto no es, en cierto modo, una despedida.- dijo Ran me abrazó y durante ese abrazo, nos dijimos cosas al oido.

- Promete que cuidaras a mi hermana, Kumi-chan-

-Prometido- dije yo- Promete que no me olvidaras.-

- Solo si tu no me olvidas.-

- Hecho.- dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla- Y no te preocupes, cuidaré a Aya-chan-

- Espero que así sea.-

- Hasta luego, entonces, Ran- dije separándome del abrazo y yendo hacia donde estaban las chicas. Tomé mis cosas, y las seis comenzamos a caminar en direccion a la puerta en donde esperaba una azafata.

No di más de diez pasos, cuando me di cuenta que aun no estaba satisfecha de haber despedido así a Ran. Me detuve en seco, dejé mis cosas en el lugar, me di vuelta y, sin recapasitar sobre lo que haría, corrí hacia a Ran-kun, quien me abrazó y luego nos despedimos, como dos enamorados que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo. Y no nos separamos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos reclamaron aire

-aishiteru, Ran.- dije con mis manos aún en su cuello

- Yo también te amo Kumi.- contestó él con sus manos aún en cintura.

Me separé y alejé de él y de unos tres chicos atonitos y con la boca abierta. Mis campañeras estaban igual, a excepción de Aya-chan, quien sonreía ampliamente.

- Ya podemos irnos.- murmuré

- Eh?...Ah!... sí, sí, vayamonos.-dijo Nao volviendo en sí.

Luego de ingresar al avión por una de las mangas y de que éste ya estuviera en el aire, fui bombardeada de un millón de preguntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-¿Desde hace cuando que están juntos?-

- ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste?

- ¿Ya son novios?-

- ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Argentina¿Qué le dirás al idiota al que tus padres le dice: "futuro esposo de mi hija"?-

Yo solo suspiré, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, mientras tomábamos altura, mientras nos alejábamos del país de los cerezos, del país en el cual, conocí a mi eterno amor.

- Lo que se merece, por no decir otra cosa.- contesté mientras suspiraba

**FIN**

Ok, este fue el último capie… supuestamente iba a haber otro más… pero fue falla de calculos u.u

El próximo es el epilogo…


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Había pasado un año y tres meses desde que el Helles Kreuz se fue de Japon. Un día de primavera cualquiera, el Koneko No Sumu Ie abría como siempre.

Se habían tenido que acostumbrar la ausencia de los paltillos de resetas caseras de Nao, a la extravagancia de las hermanas Hira, a los comentarios fuera de lugar de Namy y a la actitud fría de Kumi.

Cuando Aya-chan volvió de haber pasado las vacaciones en el país de las chicas, la misma Kumi le dijo que podía quedarse en su departamento con Yuki, si así gustaba la pelinegra. Con algo de pena, aceptó.

El día aguraraba un clima soleado todo el día. Parecía ser un perfecto día. Y por alguna razón, se sentía en el aire una sensación de alegría, _como si algo bueno fuese a ocurrir._

Los nekos habían tenido un gran número de clientes durante todo el día, pero, a pesar de eso, transcurrió con normalidad.

En una de esas raras ocasiones en el que la floristería se quedaba vacía, aprovecharon para hablar. De esto y de lo otro, terminaron por hablar de la falta que hacían las cinco locas... ehem... digo chicas.

**Ran:** No sean nostalgicos y ponganse a trabajar, que ya tenemos más clientes ¬¬- provocando que los otros tres bajaran de sus nubes.

**Yohji:** Ah, calla, que mal no te hace recordar los viejos tiempos... Sobre todo recordar a Kumi- a los dos restantes ya predecían lo que iba a suceder.- Lo tenían bien guardado ¿no? XD-

**Ran** (con indiferencia y arrojandole un trapo)- Cállate y ponte a trabajar

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez. Pronto se hallaban en las últimas horas de su trabajo. Y los cuatro notaron, entre todas las clientas, la presencia de una chica que, fisicamente, no se les hizo familiar, pero por el resto/Su caminar, su forma de evadir ágilmente a las demás presentes, ect., sí.

**Ran **(acercandose a la joven): Te vas a quedar observando las plantas o vas a saludar?

**Joven:** Me debe estar confundiendo con otra persona, yo en realidad, no lo conosco.- contestó la joven de cabello negro corto, piel blanca con un lunar debajo del labio y lentes de sol

**Ran:** Deja de fingir y dinos que haces aquí-

**Joven **(haciendose la desentendida)- Pues verá, estoy buscando algo para regalarle a una amiga mía...

**Ran:** Con el que haces aquí no me refiero a esta floristería, sino que haces en este país, Kumi-

**Joven (Kumi):**...- sonrió y se sacó los anteojos de sol, mostrando unos ojos violetas oscuros- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

**Ran **(sonriendo):Eres predecible... además el negro no te queda bien.-

**Kumi:** Uno de estos días me vas a decir en que fallo- dijo sacandose la peluca negra, que dejo caer su cabello violeta que ahora lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros. (Sin esperar nada, corrió y abrazó al pelirojo.)

**Ran:** (devolviendole el abrazo) Algún día te lo diré-

**Ken:** Perdón por interrumpir tan hermosa escena, pero ¿Y las demás?

**Kumi:** Ah, esas bakas... sí... no tengo ni idea de cuando vendrán... solo les puedo decir que fue su idea que me disfrazara así, por lo que esperen cualquier cosa de esas lunaticas(dandose vuelta agrega) Mientras iré a ver mi cuarto... más les vale que no me lo hayan ocupado.

**Omi:** Según recuerdo ya no perteneces más al Weib Kreuz.

**Kumi:** No, pero esa habitación es mía.-

**Omi:** Desde cuando?-

**Kumi** (sonriendo): -Desde que me di cuenta de donde esta mi verdadera familia...-

-Y supongo que ahora dirás que somos los cinco ¿verdad? (sonrie y saluda) Hola Kumi-chan, tanto tiempo.-

**Kumi:** (sonriendo)Hola Aya-chan n.n (rascandose la nuca) Ha pasado tiempo, pero ahora que volví, les aseguró que no me iré...nos la hemos arreglado para no volver más.-

**Aya:** ¿Te refieres al incendio que provocaron en la casa de vacaciones suya?-

**Kumi **(sonriendo): Ni nuestras cenisas quedaron, nos aseguramos de todo (quiñando un ojo) Nos creen muertas y no hay testigos de que nos vieron partir.-

**Aya:** No creo que nueve personas puedan vivir en una casa que es muy pequeña.

**Kumi:** Sí es por eso, no hay problema... ya me encargaré yo de buscar una casa (sonrie)

**Yohji:** Hoy estas muy de sonrisas ô.o- observó

**Kumi:** Es que me siento feliz al volver con mi familia- volvió a sonreir- Pero ya se me pasará... es solo los primeros días.- dijo despreocupadamente

**Ken:** Hablas como si fuese una enfermedad ñ.ñU-

**Kumi:** Y para un ser como yo, lo es- admitió -Es la primera vez que estoy así en mucho tiempo- agregó casi sin importancia.-Es bueno estar en casa- sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Ran.

**Omi**: o-oU...de verdad que estas enferma- comentó- La Kumi que recuerdo, no haría eso

El resto asintió.

**Aya:** Pero creo que es mejor que la Kumi anterior...-

El resto volvió a asentir.

**Kumi:** Qué dulces ¬¬...ahora dejen de hablar de mí, insectos y vuelvan a lo suyo... que no ven que hay mucha gente que atender ¬¬-

**chicos y Aya:** n.nU-

* * *

**

* * *

Fin del Epilogo.**

BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE SEA EL FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA! BUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ENCIMA EL EPILOGO ME SALIÓ PESIMO! T-T

Compuleyentes (en este presente, Ai y Shady-chan! n.n) tengo que arreglar algo de los dos primeros caps de la segunda parte- continuacion- segunda temporada- ect. Así que voy a tardar un poco... u.u

Hasta el proximo fic! n.n


End file.
